Guardian Angel
by Nitestalker
Summary: Stalag 13 gets a new Senior POW officer. Colonel Hogan discovers one of his most hated enemies is working for the Allies and about to be discovered by the Nazis. Hogan is ordered to get him out of Germany before the Nazis can get their hands on him. If Hogan fails and he falls into the Nazis hands, it would mean the end of his operation.
1. A New Senior POW Officer

A/N This is the fifth story in the series and the sequel to Reliving the Past.

Chapter 1: A New Senior POW Officer

The men were working hard at repairing the bombed out road. Hogan leaned against the truck next to Schultz, watching the men work. A car slowly came down the road. It was obvious there was something wrong with the tire. A beautiful blond woman stepped out of the car. The men paused at their work to gaze at the goddess before them. Her hair shone as spun gold in the sun. Her eyes sparkled as sapphires. Her lips were as luscious as an apple. She sauntered up to Shultz. "It appears I have something wrong with my tire. Can you have these men fix it, bitte?"

Schultz was under the woman's spell and could only nod in response. Hogan rolled his eyes. The woman gave Hogan a wink. "You heard the lady men. She needs help."

The men scurried around the car, getting what they needed to change the tire. When it came to getting the tire loose, everyone pretended to not be able to get the tire off. "Hey, Schultz! Come help us. We can't get the tire loose," said Kinch.

Reluctantly, Schultz broke his gaze from the beautiful woman to help the men. As he approached them, he scolded them for being weak. "This only proves you need to work out more."

The woman approached Hogan. "Word is the Gestapo has found evidence to uncover Kewpie's identity. At the moment they're still sorting it out. You must warn him."

"I can't. I don't know who he is or how to get a hold of him," said Hogan with dismay.

"If the Gestapo uncover his identity and he is captured, the entire underground will have to shut down; especially your operation. Yours is in jeopardy most of all," she said with fear in her eyes.

Hogan sighed. "You don't have to remind me. I'll see what I can do."

Schultz noticed Hogan and the woman talking. "Colonel Hogan! What are you doing with this woman?"

"Trying to ask her out on a date. I'm afraid I'm not getting anywhere though," Hogan said with a shrug.

"I don't go out with filthy Americans." After a pause, "No matter how charming they are."

"Colonel Hogan, please behave. Frauline, your car is fixed and ready to go," said Schultz as he walked her back to her car.

The men took the opportunity to talk with Hogan. "What did she say, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan shook his head. "I'm afraid my meeting with Kewpie, might have put his life in danger.1 The Gestapo is close to uncovering his identity."

"How much does he know about the operation and underground?" asked Newkirk.

After a deep breath, Hogan answered, "Enough. If they catch Kewpie and he talks, many people will lose their life. More importantly, he knows all about us."

The men couldn't believe what they were hearing. How could someone they never heard about until recently know so much? They stared at each other, contemplating their next move.

"What do we do, Colonel?" asked Carter.

Hogan thought a moment. "First we finish the road so we can get back to camp. London put me in touch with Kewpie the first time; they might be able to get in touch with him again."

As Hogan watched the men fix the road again, he thought about who Kewpie could be and how this affected the operation.

HH HH HH

Klink blankly stared at the paperwork on his desk. The stack of requisition orders and reports seemed endless. Klink glanced at the clock. Around noon, he was to expect a new prisoner. He couldn't figure out with all the new prisoners coming to camp, why this one was special. Any minute now, he would get the answer to his question.

The phone rang. "Hello. Colonel Klink, kommandant of Stalag 13 speaking…Another truck of prisoners has just arrived…No just one prisoner in the truck…Let them in."

Klink quickly went into the compound to great the truck. Two armed guards exited the cab of the truck. One handed Klink a thick folder. _A folder this thick can only mean one thing; I have another trouble maker on my hands._

The scuffle in the back of the truck brought Klink out of his thoughts. The scuffling ceased when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone being struck with a blunt object. He watched two guards drag a body out the back of the truck. They threw it on the ground as if it were a bag of garbage. He heard the prisoners who were standing close by gasp in horror and saw their eyes fill with anger and hatred.

Something about the whole scene seemed vaguely familiar. The unconscious person on the ground even looked familiar. His eye drifted to the shinny eagle on the man's shoulder. _Another colonel? _Klink turned toward his office as he thumbed through the folder. "Bring him."

The guards each picked up an arm and drug the prisoner into Klink's office. "Set him in the chair. You may go. I can handle things from here."

"You must sign first," answered one of the guards.

"What? Right, sign." Klink signed the orders accepting responsibility of the new prisoner and sat down.

The fact his new prisoner was an officer didn't surprise him. With all the new prisoners, most of the stalags as well as oflags were at capacity. Now the men who were shot down were taken to any POW camp that had room.

_This folder contains many pages of nothing but smart answers. I might as well be reading Colonel Hogan's folder._ Klink smirked to himself. He turned to the page containing the name of his new prisoner. Klink froze with his mouth open. Did he read the name right? _Not just another colonel, but another Colonel Hogan!_

"Langenscheidt!" yelled Klink.

Langenscheidt ran into the office, skidding to a stop as he saluted. "Ja, Herr Kommandant?"

"Go to the work detail and bring Colonel Hogan here at once," ordered Klink.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Langenscheidt said.

Klink leaned back in his chair, staring at his new prisoner. He could see similarities between this Colonel Hogan and his. Klink looked up saying, "What did I do to deserve this kind of torture. Of all the POW camps in Germany, why do I have to have both Colonel Hogan's?"

HH HH HH

The men were three quarters of the way done filling in the road when Langenscheidt skidded to a stop on the motorcycle with side car. "I have orders to bring Colonel Hogan back to camp right away."

Hogan hopped off the back of the truck he was sitting on. "Why? What's the problem?"

Langenscheidt shrugged. "I don't know for sure. It might have something to do with a new prisoner who just arrived at camp."

Upon hearing new prisoner, everyone's ears perked up. Hogan stepped closer to Langenscheidt. "Is there something wrong with the prisoner?"

"He appeared to be unconscious in Kommandant Klink's office," answered Langenscheidt.

Hogan quickly jumped in the side car. As soon as Hogan was seated, Langenscheidt sped off.

HH HH HH

Klink's prisoner started to stir. "What truck ran me over?" he said rubbing the back of his head. "Where am I?"

"You're at Stalag 13. I'm Kommandant, Colonel Klink."

"Shucks! I'd hoped I was dreaming," said the new Hogan.

Klink rolled his eyes. He was not going to be so lenient with this Hogan. "I'm your superior officer. Since you're now conscious, I expect you to come to attention and salute me."

Reluctantly, the new Hogan stood up. "Fine." The one finger salute Klink received confirmed his theory. It wasn't just a coincidence his last name was Hogan, but he had to be related. He had received the exact same salute from Hogan when he first arrived at camp. He didn't tolerate it then and he wouldn't now2.

"That kind of salute is verboten here. I expect a military salute," Klink said, stomping his foot.

"Next time, specify the kind of salute you want." In typical Hogan fashion, he flipped him a sloppy salute.

"Maybe some time in the cooler will give you time to think about showing respect for your superiors," threatened Klink.

"I do respect my superiors. I don't view any Kraut as my superior though," defended the new Hogan.

Klink thought back to this same conversation with his Hogan. A smile appeared on his face. Now was his turn to use the Geneva Convention to his favor. "According to the Geneva Convention, you have to salute me."

"I didn't know Krauts knew about the Geneva Convention," said the new Hogan.

"What is the American expression? I've played this game before," Klink said, smiling. For the first time since this Hogan came to, he felt he was gaining control of the situation.

His victory was short lived. The door opened and in walked his Senior POW Officer. "Colonel Hogan reporting as ordered, Sir." Hogan flipped off a better than usual salute. Since Klink admitted to Hogan he knew he was the infamous Papa Bear and he operated an underground unit from camp, Hogan has shown Klink a little more respect.

The two men stared at each other. "I was right. They're related," Klink sighed. "I take it you know each other?"

After a pause, his Hogan answered, "What makes you think that?"

It appeared his Hogan was going to make him work for everything as usual. He hoped he would be easier on him since he knew they were on the same side.3 "Colonel Hogan, I'm not a dumbkomf. The two of you couldn't act more alike if you wanted to. This only leaves one question; date of rank."

1 Brainwashed by Nitestalker

2 Once Upon A Time by Nitestalker

3 Reliving The Past by Nitestalker


	2. A Change in Command

Chapter 2: A Change in Command

Neither man answered. Klink was getting tired of this game. "I'm not asking for any military secrets. I need to know which one is the highest ranking officer."

Softly, his Hogan said, "He is."

"Why did you tell him? What else have you told this Kraut?" yelled the new Hogan.

"Kommandant, will this stay between us?" asked his Hogan.

"If you're referring to the two of you being related, yes," Klink answered calmly. Finally, he might get some cooperation. Besides, he needed a way to tell the two apart when he called for Colonel Hogan.

"Tom, I know what you've been through. He isn't like the others you've run into. You play by the rules and so does he," said Hogan.

Tom shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day someone whooped you."

"It's not like that. I do what I have to for the sake of the men here. Now it's your turn," said Hogan sadly.

"What do you mean my turn?" asked Tom

"He means you're now the new Senior POW Officer. You're responsible for the men in this camp," answered Klink. "They'll bring all complaints to you. You handle them to the best of your ability. Colonel Hogan can help you get adjusted. Normally, you would be entitled to your own room. You still can if you want. We're short on beds and Colonel Hogan would have to find somewhere else to sleep or seeing as both of you are the same rank, related and have an extra bed in your room, the two of you can bunk together." There was a moment of silence. "I'm sure Colonel Hogan can explain everything to you as you get settled in."

"I don't plan on getting to comfy here anyhow," answered Tom.

"I warn you. No one has escaped from this camp. Any attempts will be severely punished by thirty days in the cooler. To reduce confusion here, I'll refer to you as SPO," Klink said pointing to Tom. "That's all. Dismissed.

Colonel Hogan saluted Klink. Klink bit his lip to keep from laughing at Hogan elbowing Tom to salute. Reluctantly, Tom saluted.

After the two men left, Klink rubbed his temples. "Why didn't I surrender to Colonel Hogan when I had the chance?"

HH HH HH

Hogan pointed different aspects of the camp out to Tom as they crossed the compound. As they walked, Hogan tried to not limp. The bullet wound he received from getting Wright to the plane 1was still sore and one of the wounds he received in Berlin had become infected, making walking painful.2 "I'll give you the grand tour when you're ready. This is it; home sweet home." Hogan opened the door to Barracks 2.

Tom looked around. "The chicken coup on Uncle Jim's farm looks in better shape. How could you have not escaped from the likes of him? What little I've seen of the camp, I already saw three ways to escape."

"I can't escape," said Hogan in a low voice.

"Like I said, they have you whooped," Tom said with disgust.

"It isn't I'm not physically capable of escaping, it's I can't." Hogan hoped Tom would drop it. As bad as he wanted to tell and show Tom everything, he had to be cautious. He hadn't seen Tom in six years. A lot could have changed in that amount of time. There had to be a good reason why Tom was sent to Stalag 13.

"I don't get it. What do you mean you can't?" asked Tom.

"The Krauts put me here so I'd stay put. Before I came here, I was always trying to escape. The Krauts put me in charge of these men. Until recently, I was the only officer in camp. If I escape and not recaptured within twenty-four hours, the men in this camp will be punished. It won't be Klink's thirty days in the cooler either." Hogan opened the door to his room. "This is your room. I remember how much you hated sharing your room with me when we were younger so I'll have my stuff out of here in a few minutes."

"Is it true there are no more beds in camp?" asked Tom

Hogan opened his toiletry bag, shoving the stuff on the shelf in it. "Pretty much. Not too long ago we had around 800 new prisoners come in. I'm sure I can find somewhere else to sleep. If all else fails, I'll pull rank and take someone else's bed and let them worry about finding somewhere to sleep."

Tom placed his hand on Hogan's shoulder. "No since in wasting this other bed little brother. I get top though." After a laugh, Tom jumped on the top bunk. "Ouch! I've slept on ground softer than this."

A short time later, voices were heard in the common room. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the gang." Hogan and Tom walked into the common room. "Men, I like to introduce you to our new SPO, Colonel Hogan."

The room got quiet. Everyone stared in amazement. Did they just hear what they thought they heard?

"Pardon me gov'nor? Did you just say Colonel Hogan?" asked Newkirk.

"That I did. He's my older brother. Since he out ranks me, he's the new SPO. I'm sure you'll treat him the same way you treat me. Tom, you must be hungry, what would you like for lunch?"

"To tell the truth, Kraut food doesn't agree with me," said Tom, rubbing his stomach.

"How about French food? LeBeau here is a French Chef," said Hogan.

"You have a French Chef? I might like staying here after all. Wait! He isn't going to make me any snails or anything else slimy?" asked Tom

LeBeau mumbled something in French and walked away, waving his hands in the air.

"LeBeau, he didn't mean anything bad by it." Hogan approached LeBeau. "Make him one of your specialties."

"I haven't gotten a chance to get cleaned up from the work detail. I'm tired. I'm sore. I don't feel like making food for myself. Let him eat bosche food like everyone else," said LeBeau with some irritancy.

Hogan cocked his eyebrow at LeBeau's tone. Normally he would have said something, but tension had been tight in camp with all the new prisoners and lack of supplies. He knew his men needed to blow off steam. He also understood the resentment to a new SPO.

The SPO of the camp LeBeau was at before being transferred here, escaped and left the men there to suffer the consequences. It was said that same SPO treated him more like a slave than a fellow prisoner. Since it was a sensitive subject, he never brought it up. LeBeau even resented him in the beginning. After Hogan told the men his plan about running a sabotage unit from camp, LeBeau was one of the first to volunteer.

Placing a hand on LeBeau's shoulder, Hogan said, "You can do it after you get cleaned up. It doesn't have to be anything fancy."

"Why are you asking? You're a colonel and he's a corporal. Order him to do it. Wait a minute. Forget it, I'll order him," said Tom

Hogan glared at Tom. "That isn't how we do things around here." He turned back to LeBeau. "Remember when I first came to camp?"

LeBeau nodded. "Oui. I'll make him something because you asked me to, not because of some order."

"Thanks, LeBeau. The rest of you get cleaned up. Tom, do you want to rest or tour the camp?"

"I guess I'll take the grand tour now," Tom said, walking out the door.

Hogan walked up to Kinch. "Radio London about Kewpie."

Hogan joined Tom outside. Tom shook his head at Hogan. "Is there anyone here who doesn't walk all over you?"

"I do things differently here. When you've been through all I have been through, I want to see how you act. No, I don't let them walk all over me. I have to play the cowed prisoner for the Nazis to help keep the peace here. Look around. This camp was not designed to hold twelve hundred people. I have my men and all the barrack captains on full time duty trying to keep peace. Supplies are scarce and demand is great. We're overdue for Red Cross packages because the road was bombed out. The men just fixed it so they should be here soon," said Hogan.

"Why the cowed prisoner? Stand up to them. Show them we'll not be beaten," suggested Tom.

Hogan paused. "Do you think I enjoy playing the cowed prisoner? How long ago were you shot down?"

Tom looked at Hogan weird. "About three weeks go."

"I was in custody for three months before I came here. Two of those months were a living hell. I was tortured night and day for information. They were willing to do whatever it took to get me to talk, even torturing and killing my crew in front of me3. After not getting anything from me, they decided to give the Gestapo a go at trying to get answers from me. Yes, I said Gestapo not Luftwaffe." Hogan hung his head as memories came to his mind. Then he saw the faces of his men when Koch put the gun in his hand.4

"I was told the time with the Gestapo was mostly a punishment for my escape attempts. It didn't stop them from using a more severe punishment if I didn't give them answers." _I think. At least that's what I was told. For some reason I don't remember much about that time. All I know is what I've read in my file and been told_5_. _"Not to mention what I've endured since I've been here either," said Hogan. "I do what I have to, to survive and for the good of the camp. There were times when the Nazis were interested in some of my men. I did whatever it took to get their attention on to me. I've taken many beatings protecting these men and I'll continue to take them if it means they don't have to."

There was a moment of silence between the two men. Finally Tom spoke up. "Sorry Rob. I had no idea. I just thought…" Tom trailed off.

Hogan looked Tom in the eye. "All of the men around here have been through a lot. Give them a break. Many of us have changed who we are, just to survive. Before you judge people here, know the whole story first."

"I know we didn't part on the best of terms and apparently we didn't start on the best of terms either. What do you say we start anew? I'll hear everyone out before I make a judgment call and you can show me the ropes," suggested Tom

"Deal big brother." Hogan smiled and shook his brother's hand.

"Colonel Hogan! Colonel Hogan!" Sergeant Mathis yelled running up to Hogan. There's a problem in Barracks 12."

"Come on Tom. Your first official act as the SPO." The three men rushed to Barrack 12. When Hogan opened the door, the men were in a large brawl. "You wanted to be in charge. Go ahead and handle it."

Tom glared at Hogan. "ATEN-TION!" Tom yelled. No one paid any attention. "Why is no one listening to me?"

Hogan gave a small laugh then whistled. Everyone quieted down and stopped fighting. "There all yours."

"Someone mind telling me what's going on here?" asked Tom.

"He started it," two men said pointing at each other.

"What happened?" asked Tom.

"Colonel Hogan!" yelled Corporal Hawkins. "There's a fight in Barracks 10."

"What's going on here? Someone give an order for a diversion and forgot to tell me?" said Hogan. "You handle this one. I'll see about Barracks 10."

Upon entering Barracks 10, Hogan quickly put his hands up to block a flying boot "ENOUGH!" yelled Hogan. "What's going on here? Have you forgotten we're supposed to be fighting the Nazis and not each other?"

"He took my blanket," said Private Hurst.

"You weren't using it. Besides, I out rank you and can do what I want," said Lieutenant Barns.

Hogan strolled up to Barns, forcing him to back up against the wall. "Is that so, Lieutenant? Where's your blanket?"

"On my bed," answered Barns.

"On your bed what?" asked Hogan, sternly. Normally he didn't make anyone use formalities with him. In cases of maintaining order and discipline, he did.

Barns quickly came to attention. "On my bed, Sir."

"If your blank is on your bed, why did you take Hurst's blanket?" asked Hogan.

"I…I was cold, Sir," stammered Barns.

"We're all cold. You're an officer. The men look up to you for guidance and wisdom. I don't want to hear of you abusing your position again. If I do, we'll have a private talk. Do I make myself clear?" scolded Hogan.

"Sir, yes, Sir," answered Barns

"Good. Now get this mess cleaned up." Hogan exited the barracks to see how Tom was doing.

HH HH HH

The men were in the showers, enjoying the hot water Hogan was able to get for them. It felt good on their sore muscles. "Why are you being so hard on the gov'nor's brother?" Newkirk asked LeBeau.

"I don't want someone new. I don't want things to change," said LeBeau.

"I don't want things to change either. After being left behind to get captured by the Nazis by my CO, I didn't think I could trust another officer again. Remember how hard I was on Colonel Hogan?" LeBeau nodded. "When he walked into Gestapo Headquarters to get me out after I was caught when I disobeyed his orders, I knew right then he was different. He could've left me there, but he didn't," Newkirk said remembering back.

"Oui. Colonel Hogan was furious with you. After all he had just gone through there, he walked in there for you," added LeBeau. "He almost didn't you know. There was too much at stake to leave you there. Besides, no one deserves whatever they would have done to you."

"I know. He made that perfectly clear in the dressing down he gave me when we got back." Newkirk paused a moment. "The point is he earned my respect, even though I didn't want to give it. I gave him a chance after that. Give Colonel…Hogan a chance. He doesn't know your cooking. Give him a break for the gov'nor's sake."

LeBeau thought a moment. "You're right. I'll give him a chance. I'll apologize when we get back."

HH HH HH

Tom handled things in Barracks 12. He waited outside the barracks door for Hogan to return. Hogan finished giving Tom the grand tour. He pointed out the different buildings, where the prisoners were and were not allowed to go. They turned a corner of one of the barracks and ran into Wilson. Hogan noticed the disapproving look Wilson gave him.

"Colonel, it appears you're disobeying my orders," Wilson said sternly.

Tom glanced at Hogan then to Wilson. "You take orders from a sergeant?"

"That's the problem; he doesn't. I said no excessive walking. Where's the cane I gave you?" asked Wilson.

Tom was ready to say something when Hogan interrupted him. "I'm not sure where it went. I haven't seen it since before my trip to Berlin. Besides, my leg is doing much better now and don't need it."

"Berlin?" inquired Tom.

"Later," Hogan said to Tom."

"I want to see you in the infirmary immediately. I need to check your wounds to make sure none of them are infected." Before Wilson left, he gave Hogan the look that told him it would be wise to listen to him.

Tom stopped Hogan from following. "Is there something I should know little brother?"

"Yea, there is. Don't upset that man." Hogan proceeded to follow Wilson to the infirmary.

Tom walked into the infirmary behind Hogan. "Tom, what are you doing here?" asked Hogan.

"Can't the SPO be concerned for the wellbeing of someone in his command?" asked Tom

"I'm glad you care, but get out," said Hogan sternly.

A smile appeared on Tom's face as he crossed his arms. "I'm staying and neither one of you have the power to order me to do otherwise."

"Do whatever you want. You always did." With disgust Hogan went to the exam table. It's bad enough Wilson and his men knew about his injuries. How would Tom react? _With us sharing a room, he'll find out eventually. Might as well get it over with._

Hogan unbuttoned his shirt as Wilson put a screen up, blocking the view in case someone should walk in. He took a deep breath as he removed the shirt. After seeing the shock in Tom's eyes, Hogan looked away.

"I had no idea. I'm sorry for everything I said. Why did they do this to you?" asked Tom.

Hogan couldn't look at Tom when he answered. "General Lawrence, my former CO, was shot down and taken to Berlin. Somehow they made the connection between us. Hochstetter handed Klink orders transferring me from Luftwaffe custody to Gestapo. I was taken to Berlin to use as persuasion to get him to talk."

"What about the older scars?" asked Tom.

"Ouch!" yelled Hogan as he instinctively jerked away from Wilson.

Wilson paused, locking eyes with Hogan. He only bumped his leg. "Is there something you forgot to tell me about?"

"It's just a scratch. Nothing to worry about," Hogan said with a smile.

Wilson shook his head. "Take your pants off."

Hogan grumbled under his breath as he took his pants off. On his left thigh was a very infected wound. The wound was showed signs of being infected as well as his thigh was swelled and slightly red.

Wilson laid his hand on the leg. It was burning up. "Colonel, can you please ask Sergeant Kinchloe to come here. He's the big black American in Barracks 2."

"You don't need to involve him," Hogan protested. "But if you want him here, I'll put my clothes back on and get him for you."

Hogan could tell his comment had gotten to Wilson. "Not you, the other one. You're staying put or else…"

Wilson didn't need to finish the sentence. Hogan knew what he meant. Ever since the "cave in", Klink has given Wilson permission to do whatever he deemed necessary to help with the healing of Hogan's leg, including putting a cast on it. As far as Klink knew, Hogan's leg received a hairline fracture when he tried to stop Wright from escaping. The truth was he was shot in the leg trying to deliver Wright to the plane bound for England; the bullet nicked the bone, causing the fracture6.

Even though his leg wasn't bothering him as much, Wilson would lie to Klink, saying his leg would never heal properly without it. Klink would let him do it. Question was would it be because he cared about Hogan's wellbeing or out of spite? He didn't want to find out.

After Tom left, Wilson approached him with two aspirin and a glass of water. "This will help with the pain." After Wilson gave Hogan the pills, he walked to the other side of the divider.

A short time later, Hogan heard Tom and Kinch enter. He heard Wilson talking low to them. He strained his ears to hear what they were saying. Finally he gave up. "Tom always has to take over everything that's mine. I come back from camp and Tom took my room. In high school he took my girlfriend to the prom. Now he comes here and takes my camp away from me. What's next; my command?" Hogan mumbled.

"Are you a bit jealous, Rob?" asked Tom.

Hogan shook his finger at Tom. "Nothing has changed with you."

Wilson nodded to Kinch and Tom to carry out his instructions. Tom grabbed Hogan's arms and held them down while Kinch held down his legs. Before Hogan could protest, Wilson shoved a roll of material in his mouth. "Hold still. This will only take a minute. I have to get the wound cleaned before the poison gets into your blood. You realize if this goes untreated, you could lose your leg or it could kill you?"

Wilson removed the instruments from his pocket. The first thing he did was give Hogan a shot of penicillin, then started cleaning the wound. Hogan knew Wilson was doing what was best for him, but there was no way he could lay still. The prodding and digging hurt too much. He squirmed as hard as he could to free himself from their unrelenting grasp. Hogan was thankful for the roll of material Wilson put in his mouth. As much as he didn't want to cry out in pain, there was no way to stop it. Before Wilson was finished, he lost the battle to hold back the tears and they rolled down his face. It seemed like an eternity passed when it was only five minutes. He was relieved when Wilson was through.

Wilson removed the roll of material from Hogan's mouth. "You can release him now."

Tom stared at Hogan. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"If you don't let me go right now, it won't be safe," threatened Hogan.

Wilson handed Hogan a bottle of aspirin. "Take these if it should start hurting again. If the pain gets worse or you do not see the redness going away, let me know. The rest of your wounds are healing nicely. I'll see you later for another shot of penicillin."

Hogan gazed at the bottle in his hand. "Sure."

"And be sure to use this when walking around." Wilson handed Hogan his cane. Hogan refused to accept it. Wilson handed it to Tom. "Here, make him use it will ya."

Tom accepted the cane. After Hogan was dressed, Tom handed the cane to Hogan. "No."

"Come on Rob. Doctor's orders," said Tom.

"He's not a doctor, he's a medic." Hogan tried to walk passed Tom.

Tom used the cane to block him. "Fine, it's my orders."

Hogan couldn't believe Tom just pulled rank on him. "Respectfully, no, Sir. The last time I used the cane, I was accused of being old."

Tom threw his hands up. "Hold on Rob, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Humor us. Please."

Hogan thought a moment. He grabbed the cane from Tom. "Since you said please. See Wilson, saying please will get you much further."

1 Brainwashed by Nitestalker

2 Reliving the Past by Nitestalker

3 Once Upon A Time by Nitestalker

4 Broken by Nitestalker

5 Once Upon A Time by Nitestalker

6 Brainwashed by Nitestalker


	3. Not Enough

Chapter 3: Not Enough

LeBeau put the soup on the table when Hogan and Tom walked in. "Mmmm. That smells delicious." Tom said rubbing his stomach.

"Merci," said LeBeau. "Colonel, I must apologize for my actions earlier. I was out of line."

Tom smiled at LeBeau. "No reason to apologize. I'm the one who should apologize. At least until after I've tasted it." Tom gave LeBeau a smile letting him know he was only teasing.

If it would have been Hogan teasing him, LeBeau would have thrown a dish towel at him. He wasn't sure how to act around Tom. "For that comment. You're getting snails for dinner."

"You do and I'll put you on KP until the end of the war," said Tom with a twinkle in his eye.

"Too late. Colonel Hogan already did that when I accidentally served him rat at one of Klink's dinners instead of steak. Please sit and enjoy." LeBeau patted the head of the table where Tom was to sit.

Tom noticed the sideways glance Hogan gave him. "Is this your seat, Rob?"

"It was. It's reserved for the SPO. It's yours now." Hogan threw the cane in his room then motioned for everyone to scoot down so he could sit on the bench.

"Rob, what were you doing at Klink's dinner party?" asked Tom.

"One of the perks of being the SPO." Hogan took a bite of food. "Delicious as usual, LeBeau."

"Eating rat is a perk?" asked Tom.

The men almost choked on their food. Hogan explained. "When Klink has a dinner party, he barters with me for the services of the men. Klink invites me to make sure the prisoners don't try to poison the food. LeBeau usually makes the Krauts rat and fixes a real stake for me. The rest of the stakes are cook for the men. At one of the parties, the food got mixed up."

Tom laughed. "So who got the steak?"

"A rat," answered Hogan.

HH HH HH

After lunch, the men sat around telling stories about life. There was a gentle tapping coming for the secret tunnel. Everyone looked to Hogan to see if he would let Tom in on their secret.

"Tom, can you come with me in our room for a minute?" asked Hogan.

"Sure." Tom followed Hogan into their room.

When Hogan shut the door, Kinch opened the bunk, allowing Baker to come up. "Where's Colonel Hogan? I have a message from London."

"In his office with Colonel Hogan." Kinch shook his head. "Having two Colonel Hogan's around is going to take some getting used to."

Baker tapped on the door. Hogan answered. "Yes, Baker?"

"I need to talk to you in private, Sir," said Baker.

"Tom, you mind giving us a moment alone?" asked Hogan.

"Take all the time you want." Tom walked into the common room. "So what do you do around here for fun?"

Hogan closed the door behind Baker. "Sir, London said they're unable to get a hold of Kewpie. They want you to find him."

"What! Have they lost their minds? How am I supposed to do that? I have no idea who he is or what he looks like," said Hogan as he paced the room.

"One more thing." Hogan gave Baker a you've-got-to-be-kidding look. "There's a train passing by here tonight headed to the eastern front. It contains soldiers and munitions. They want it destroyed."

"London doesn't ask for much. Tell them we'll do our best." Hogan went into the common room. Tom was giving Newkirk a run for his money playing a game of poker.

"Ha! Newkirk you owe me one candy bar when you get your Red Cross packages," said Tom, triumphantly.

"I don't believe it. How did you win?" asked Newkirk in amazement.

"Elementary my dear Newkirk. Whose up for another hand?" asked Tom.

"Why don't you show them some of your football moves since the weather is nice," suggested Hogan. "Tom used to be All State."

Kinch picked up Hogan's true meaning. "I'd love to see some of your moves. They could come in handy during the next football game."

As the men headed out the door, Hogan stopped Carter. "London needs a bridge blown up tonight. Do we have enough stuff to do the job?"

Carter shook his head. "Sorry, Colonel, all I have is stuff to make a few smoke bombs."

"Get some other barracks involved with the game. Once there are enough people, you and Newkirk check out the supply hut. I want you, Newkirk and LeBeau to go out after lights out. Got it?" asked Hogan.

"No problem, boy…I mean, Sir." Hogan patted Carter on the back as he went out the door.

HH HH HH

Tom was showing the men his football moves, which seemed complicated, but were really easy. Stephens, captain of Barracks 6, watched the men practice. "Practicing for the rematch?"1 Stephens asked.

"We're practicing to keep in shape so we can beat you again," said Kinch.

"We know your moves and will beat you next time," said Stephens

An idea came to Carter. "Hey, Stephens. If you think your men are up to it, why don't we have a friendly game right now?"

The men glared at Carter like he had lost his mind. He gave Kinch a wink. "Sure, a friendly game. Just for fun. No keeping score or anything," said Kinch.

The men now stared at Kinch. Kinch nodded to go along with it. Tom was always up for a skirmish. "Let's do this, if your men aren't too busy with their upside down basket weaving."

"You're on. Give me a minute to round the men up." Stephens left to find the men of Barracks 6.

Once he left, the men huddled together. "Would one of you blokes mind telling me what is going on?" asked Newkirk.

"Colonel Hogan, the other one, wants…us to get more exercise," lied Carter. How could he tell the men Hogan wanted a diversion while he and Newkirk borrowed the supplies needed to make some bombs?

"Andrew, you're not making any bleeding sense," said Newkirk.

Newkirk glanced at Hogan who was sitting on a bench outside Barracks 2, watching the game. He nodded as he said, "Sorry guys. I won't be able to play this time. Dad grounded me."

Carter noticed Tom looking suspicious. _Please get back soon Stephens._

"You ladies ready to do this or what?" asked Stephens.

The men took their places across from each other. When the game started, many of the prisoners gathered around to watch. Halfway through, Carter let Miller tackle him. "Owww!" Carter moaned, holding his ankle.

The men were quickly at his side. "You alright, Andrew?" asked Kinch.

"Sorry, Carter," Miller said

"My ankle. Newkirk, can you help me to the infirmary so Wilson can take a look at it?" asked Carter.

"Sure thing, Mate. You'll be right as rain in no time." Tom and Newkirk helped Carter to a standing position.

"Thanks," Carter said, limping beside Newkirk.

Once inside the infirmary, Carter walked without the limp. "What's going on, Andrew?"

Carter checked to make sure Tom didn't decide to follow before he answered. "London has a mission for me, you and LeBeau for tonight. The problem is I don't have any explosives. Colonel Hogan asked me to get the supplies out of the supply hut. I need your help getting what I need."

"So the football game is a diversion?" asked Newkirk.

Wilson walked in. "Which leg is it, Carter?"

"What?" asked Carter being caught off guard.

"I was told you hurt your ankle. I need to look at it," said Wilson.

Carter glanced around; making sure no one else would hear. "It was an act. We're on a mission for the colonel. If anyone asks though, you treated my ankle and it was just a slight twist."

Wilson shrugged. "Sure." He sat at his small table going over the inventory list.

The men quickly went down the trap door, leading to the tunnels below. They made their way to the ladder leading to the supply hut. Carter climbed the ladder. When he pushed on the door, it didn't budge. "I think someone set some supplies on the door."

"Move over and let me try." Newkirk climbed the ladder and pushed on the door. "I believe you might be right. If we push together, we might be able to lift it." Carter and Newkirk positioned themselves to push together. "One, two, push."

The two men pushed with all their might. Slowly the door began to rise. "We almost got it," said Carter. After a little more pushing, the box, which was on the door, slid to the side and the men were able to enter the supply hut.

"What are we looking for?" asked Newkirk.

Carter studied the shelves. "Find some small metal containers with lids." He quickly laded his pockets and arms with different canisters of chemicals while Newkirk searched for metal containers.

"Found some. How many do you need?" asked Newkirk.

Carter walked up to Newkirk with his arms full. "As many as you can carry."

Looking down the ladder, Carter wondered how he was going to climb down with his arms full. Newkirk rolled his eyes, throwing the containers into the tunnel. "Give me some of those. How is it you're so smart when it comes to explosives, but a complete idiot when it comes to everything else?"

Carter hung his head. "I don't mean to mess up. I can't help it. Everyone has at least one thing they're good at. Yours is picking locks and mine's explosives."

"I'm sorry, Andrew. I didn't mean for it to come out like that," Newkirk apologized.

"It's okay. I know what you mean. I've heard it all my life. Let's get back before Colonel Hogan comes looking for us," said Carter.

Newkirk smiled. "Sure, Mate."

1 Brainwashed by Nitestalker


	4. Explanations

Chapter 4: Explanations

Hogan and the rest of the men did their best to keep Tom distracted so he wouldn't realize Carter hadn't come back yet. Hogan wasn't ready to tell Tom everything yet. He wanted to. After all Tom was his brother; but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know why, but for some reason he didn't trust Tom. Coming to think about it, he hadn't trusted Tom for a long time.

The last time Hogan and Tom had talked was before he went on his first spy mission to Berlin in 1938. He couldn't tell his family the truth, so he made up some story about going to London to do some training with the RAF.

His mom and dad had accepted his story, but Tom didn't. He said the US had no business going to London or training with the RAF or being part of the conflict between England and Germany. Tom also thought he was too immature to take on the responsibility. Hogan always believed Tom was jealous because he wasn't chosen for the "honor" of training with the RAF.

Hogan remembered the stories Tom would tell about planning and distributing what he called humanitarian aid all over the world. It was something he never understood. What could be so important about distributing humanitarian aid that Tom would have to go to top secret instillations in the middle of the desert for specialized training?

As Hogan watched the football game, his mind drifted back to their days at the Academy. For a short time, both Hogan's attended West Point at the same time. The football game between the upper classmen and lower classmen was tied. Hogan was running toward the end zone for a touchdown, which would have won them the game, when he saw a gorgeous female on the sidelines. A gust of wind blew, causing her skirt to rise a little too high. The small distraction caused Hogan to slowdown enough for Tom to tackle him. His team mates never let him live it down. They teased him by calling him Goldilocks.

The teasing carried all the way to his flying career. When he was first given a B-17 to fly, it had a woman, resembling the one on the sidelines, painted on its nose. The plane was named Goldilocks. He often wondered who he had to thank for that.

SMACK! Hogan jerked out of his thoughts at the sound of the football hitting the building behind him. Tom jogged up to Hogan.

"Sorry about that little brother," said Tom

"Sure you are," said Hogan with irritability.

"You think Carter is okay? He's been gone for a while?" said Tom with concern.

"Carter's tough. As a matter fact, here he comes now." Hogan pointed toward the infirmary.

Tom walked up to Carter and Newkirk. "How's the ankle?"

"Wilson said I'll be fine. Just twisted it was all. Sorry, but I have to sit out the rest of the game," said Carter as he made his way toward Hogan.

"Looks like the cheering section is growing," said Hogan.

After Tom rejoined the game, Hogan asked Carter how things went.

"It was a piece of pie, Colonel. We got enough stuff to take down the bridge with no problem. You might want to ask Klink to stock up on more supplies though. Even the Krauts are getting low," said Carter.

Hogan shook his head. "I doubt it. He was already complaining about Berlin taking too much from him already."

HH HH HH

After dinner, Hogan familiarized Tom with the names of all the guards and important traits of each. "It's good to know which ones will look the other way or can be easily bribed and with what."

"What about that big Kraut over there?" asked Tom.

"That's Berlitz. He's the only die hard Nazi Kraut here. He cannot be bribed and he will not look the other way. Thankfully, Klink has him on the front gate most of the time," answered Hogan.

"That seems odd. All the rest of the guards are de-clawed pussy cats except Berlitz. Is there some reason why he isn't fighting on one of the fronts?" asked Tom.

Hogan nodded. "Yep. His father's on the General Staff. He used to guard more of the compound until he got too physical with the prisoners. Klink tried to have him transferred. After being threatened with a transfer himself, Klink reassigned him to a post where he won't have much contact with the prisoners."

Tom shook his head as he stared at Hogan. "I'm sorry for the comments I made earlier. I had no idea you were recently tortured. By the looks of the scars, this wasn't the first time either."

Looking away from Tom, Hogan said, "No, this wasn't the first time. Like I said, I lived through two months of hell before I came here. They didn't start abusing me at first. After their more subtle techniques didn't work, they resorted to more violent measures."

"I thought the Luftwaffe was supposed to protect prisoners? What happened?" asked Tom.

"The Luftwaffe didn't do most of this; Gestapo did. When I was first shot down, I was more than a handful for the Luftwaffe. They didn't know what to do with me. They had threatened to turn me over to Gestapo if I tried to escape one more time. I didn't believe them, so I escaped again. Before I knew what had happened, I was sitting in a Gestapo jail cell," said Hogan.

"You don't have to tell me anymore. I can tell you have been through hell and understand why you act the way you do. But I'm curious though, you mentioned earlier they have tortured you since you have been here as well," said Tom.

"Colonel Klink is a decent German officer. He stands up to the Nazis some of the time. Once they start threatening him with a transfer, he calls his superior, General Burkhalter. Most of the time, it gets the Gestapo off my back. But then there are those times when the Gestapo has orders to question me. It's at those times when Klink and Burkhalter's hands are tied. They have no choice but to let the Gestapo do what they want." Hogan stared at the ground. Images of some of the torture sessions came to his mind.

Tom placed his hand on Hogan's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Hogan looked Tom in the eyes. He could read what Tom was thinking. It was something he didn't consider and now wondered as well. Would they come to question Tom now, or would their suspicions still rest on Hogan?

HH HH HH

After evening roll call, Tom and Hogan sat in their room smoking pilfered cigars as the men went on their mission.

"Were you on the level with me about the reason you can't escape? Tom asked.

"Yep." Hogan knew where this was going and was hoping to avoid it.

"I understand why you don't escape, but why don't the men?" Tom asked.

_Because they have orders not to._ "On the other side of the coin, if they escape, I'm the one who gets punished since I'm responsible for them," said Hogan.

"Isn't there some way all of us can band together and take over the camp? The number of prisoners far outweighs the number of guards. Once we gain control of the camp, we can get back into the fight." Tom said eagerly.

Hogan walked over to the window, staring out through the crack. "Could, but we don't have any weapons. How are we going to overtake the guards? How many of the men will be killed or injured? It isn't worth the risk."

Tom walked over to Hogan. "Rob, we're at war. Or have you been sitting here for so long, you've forgotten it. You're a commanding officer. It's your duty to send these men out to fight. Unfortunately, death is a possible side effect. Do you have any idea of the impact we could make on the Krauts if we attack them from behind their own lines. We could either cripple or draw their attention away from the advancing allies. This could work."

Somberly, Hogan shook his head. He glared at Tom. How could he be so cold and unfeeling for these men to waste their lives? "It's one thing to send men into battle, but it's something else to send them on a suicide mission. I will not send these men on a suicide mission."

Tom stared at Hogan. "You're also not the one in command anymore."

Did Tom just pull rank on him again to send his men, yes; they were still his men, on a suicide mission. If he disobeys Tom's orders, he could be court-martialed. This wasn't a hard choice for Hogan to make. He'd rather be dishonorably discharged and spend the rest of his life at Leavenworth then send his men on this mission of Toms. "I will not allow this to happen. If you try, I'll do whatever I have to, to stop you."

Hogan noticed Tom didn't react to his threat. Had Tom been expecting it? Was he pushing his buttons to make sure there was still some fight left in him?

"Relax Rob; I'm not going to do anything of the sort. Like you said, we don't have any weapons. Look, I worry about you. I want to understand the new you and what motivates you now. I want to understand the reason behind why certain things either happen or don't happen around here," said Tom. "Surely, the men here have realized the prisoner/guard ratio and have considered it?"

"Maybe. Like I said, most of us change who we are so we can survive." Hogan quietly stared off into the distance.

BOOM!

Tom ducked under the bed. "What was that? Is it a bombing raid?"

Calmly Hogan answered, "No, just a train blowing up."

"How do you know what it was? Why aren't you taking cover?" Tom asked in almost a panic.

"It happens regularly. You get used to it." Hogan could hear faint cheers coming from the common room. He knew the mission was successful and his men were safe at home. He climbed in bed. _Will have to talk to Carter about setting those timers, they're cutting it close this time. _"Good night, Tom."

HH HH HH

As regular as clockwork, during morning roll call, Major Hochstetter made his appearance.

"Klink, I demand to speak with Hogan immediately," yelled Hochstetter.

"Which one? I have two of them now," said Klink, calmly.

"What do you mean which one? Did you say you had two of them?" Klink nodded in response. Hochstetter marched to where the two colonels were standing in formation. He looked from one to the other. "Hogan, what is going on here? Is this some sort of game?" Hochstetter asked.

"No game. Kommandant Klink got lucky enough for this Colonel Hogan, no relation, to be stationed here. Would you know it; he outranks me," said Hogan with a smirk.

"Don't think for one second this'll keep me from investigating you. I know you're somehow connected to the bombing last night or know something about it and I intend to prove it," said Hochstetter waving his finger under Hogan's nose.

"Is there a problem, Colonel?" Tom asked.

"Stay out of this. It doesn't concern you," said Hochstetter.

"I'm afraid it does. Any time it involves any of the men in my command, meaning this camp, it's my business," said Tom as he stared down at Hochstetter.

"Would you like me to make you wish you stayed out of this?" Hochstetter glared at Tom as he cracked his knuckles.

The last thing Hogan wanted was his brother to endure everything he had. "Major, this is between us. Leave him out of it."

Hochstetter's attention shifted back to Hogan. "We'll talk again soon."

Tom leaned close to Hogan's ear after Hochstetter got back in his car. "Is he the one responsible for your…"

"Drop it, Tom." Hogan had too many things going through his mind to keep playing twenty questions with Tom.

Hogan delayed Tom going into the barracks so one of his men could go downstairs to man the radio. "Something you have to understand, Tom, I'm not used to having anyone but the Nazis play twenty questions with me. Not even Klink bothers interrogating me like he's ordered to."

"It's just we hadn't talked in so long, I want to know all you've been through and what you've done. You used to talk to me about everything. I'm still here for you." Tom put his hand on Hogan's shoulder. "You never know, I might understand more than you think."


	5. Another Mission

Chapter 5: Another Mission

The men heard the light tapping, signaling someone needed to come up. They each wondered how much longer it would be before Hogan would let Tom in on everything.

"Tom, I've been thinking about our problem with all the fighting going on in camp. It's because the men don't have enough to keep them busy. Why don't you talk Klink into having a camp wide football game? We have some instruments, maybe you can see about getting a band going to play during the game. Use your imagination," said Hogan.

"Okay, Rob. What's going on here? Every time I hear a tapping noise, you look for some excuse to get me out of here," said Tom

"Tapping? I didn't hear any tapping. Any of you guys hear any tapping?" Hogan asked.

"No tapping heard here, Colonel," said Newkirk. "Carter, you hear any tapping?"

Carter shook his head. "Nope. You LeBeau?"

"Non. No tapping," answered LeBeau

"I can take a hint. Have it your way." In disgust, Tom left the barracks.

Kinch quickly opened the door. Baker came up "Colonel, you need to have a talk with London. The train we blew up last night didn't have soldiers on it, they're traveling by truck. London wants the convoy stopped. They're crossing the bridge south of town in three hours."

"They want us to blow that one as well I suppose." Baker nodded. "It takes an hour and a half to get to the bridge. Carter, is there enough to blow this one up?"

"I might be able to do it. It'll be cutting it close though," Carter said scratching his head.

"As long as we get a hole in it, preventing the convoy from reaching their destination." Kinch followed Hogan and Carter into the tunnels.

"Colonel, can I speak with you a moment?" asked Kinch.

"Let me have a little talk with London first," said Hogan.

HH HH HH

Colonel Klink could hear Hilda giggling in the outer office. He knew who was out there. Klink threw open the door "Colonel Hogan, get in my office."

"In a minute, I'm busy," said Tom as he continued to whisper sweet nothings in Hilda's ear.

"NOW!" yelled Klink. Tom had only been here twenty-four hours and already he had taken over. _Maybe I should hire Frau Linkmyre as my secretary?_ Klink shook at the thought. Yes, it would keep both Hogan's out of his office, but him as well.

Tom immediately stopped his flirting. He plopped himself into one of Klink's chairs.

"You'll stand at attention until I give you permission to sit." Klink watched Tom slowly stand up. "State your business and make it fast."

"The men are getting restless. They need something to do. I propose a camp wide football match," said Tom.

"What is it with Americans and football? What did Hogan call it, the Stalag 13 bowl? We just had one of these matches. Barracks 2 won I believe." _Hogan must be up to something. If he needs the football game as a distraction, I should grant it but…why would he chose the same thing?_

Kink watched Tom glance around the room. Klink noticed Tom stared at the picture of Hitler a little longer than everything else. Did he see the microphone Hogan hid in it?

"I was wondering about a band to play during the game as well," added Tom

"Is that all?" asked Klink.

"Unless you want to surrender or set us all free, yep," said Tom.

"You don't ask for much," said Klink

"So what's it gonna be?" Tom asked.

"If it will help keep the men under control, you can have another football game and band," said Klink.

"Thanks," said Tom as he headed for the door. "Are you sure you won't consider the surrender?"

"NO!" Klink cleared his throat. "Are you forgetting something, Colonel?"

Tom rolled his eyes then gave Klink a typical Hogan salute.

HH HH HH

After Hogan finished giving London a piece of his mind, he sat with Kinch in one of the tunnel alcoves to talk. "So what's on your mind?"

Kinch put his book down. "I know it isn't any of my business, but why don't you tell your brother what's really going on here?"

"I want to, but for some reason I can't bring myself to do it. Before the US got involved in the war, Tom and I use to get into arguments about what was going on here. He said some things and I said some things. To make a long story short, yesterday was the first time in six years I had talked with him," said Hogan.

"Has he given you reason to not trust him?" Kinch asked. Hogan shook his head. "What is the real reason you don't want to tell him?" Hogan remained silent. "You need someone you can confide in and talk to. You finally have an officer in camp who already knows the real Robert Hogan. You can be yourself around him."

"I'll tell him eventually, but now isn't the right time." Hogan walked away, signaling he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Hogan went to his quarters. He pulled a baseball out of his footlocker. He sat on the edge of his bed and threw the ball against the far wall.

_Why can't I tell Tom about the operation? He's my brother after all, I trust him with my life. _Hogan paused in mid throw. I'_m scared of him taking over the operation. It's the only thing I have left I'm in charge of._

HH HH HH

As Tom was walking back to Barracks 2, a prisoner saluted as he skidded to a stop mere inches from him. "Colonel Hogan, Sir. There is a fight going on in Barracks 5. Someone has gotten hurt. Someone else has gone to get Wilson."

"Lead the way." Tom followed the corporal to Barracks 5. The barracks looked as if a tornado was let loose in it. Bunk beds were overturned, mattresses scattered from one end to the other. Even the wood burning stove was knocked over. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled Tom.

The only sound heard was a chair breaking over someone's head and their body crumpling to the floor.

"Whose of rank in here?" asked Tom.

A lieutenant crawled out from one of the overturned beds. "I am, Sir."

"You mind telling me why it looks like a bombing raid took place in here?" Tom asked.

"To tell you the truth, Sir, I don't really know. I was asleep on my bed when it got turned over. I think it was over food from what I could make out," answered the lieutenant.

"Who all was involved?" No one moved. Tom walked around the room, eying each man. "Since no one will admit to being a part of this fiasco, everyone is confined to barracks until further notice. Now clean up this mess. I'm holding an inspection in thirty minutes."

"You got to be kidding. You can't do this to us,' complained one of the men.

Tom pointed to his shoulders. "These birds on my shoulders tell me I can. Tick tock." As Tom was leaving, he ran into Wilson. "You have about five who need medical attention. Once you have treated them, they are to return to their barracks."

"Yes, Sir," answered Wilson.

HH HH HH

There was a knock at Hogan's door. "Come in."

Newkirk entered. "Carter and I are ready to go, gov'nor."

"I don't like it. It's too dangerous. I should be the one going out," said Hogan.

"I'll take good care of him. We'll be back before you know we're gone." Newkirk disappeared behind the closed door.

A few minutes later, Tom entered and sat down next to Hogan. "There was a fight in Barracks 5. A few men were hurt, but Wilson's looking after them. I confined them to barracks since no one will confess to who started it." Tom glanced at his watch. "And I'm inspecting the barracks in twenty-five minutes…maybe. I told them I was, but I think I'm going to delegate the inspection to you."

Hogan gave Tom a fake smile. "Gee, thanks, Sir. I feel honored."

"I figured you would. It's one of the perks of being the ranking officer." Tom slapped Hogan on the back.

HH HH HH

When time was up, Hogan inspected Barracks 5 with a fine tooth comb. It was mostly in order and everything that wasn't in order was made a note of and the person was put on report. He hated doing inspections and this was the first one he held for his men since being shot down. He wanted to make sure he didn't have to do this again. Glaring at the men, he locked eyes with each one. "If this happens again, I'm going to request everyone thrown in the cooler for thirty days. If you have a problem with someone or something going on in camp, take it to your barrack leader and he'll bring it to me. Understood?" There were a few 'Yes, Sirs.' "I said understood?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" they said in unison.

"Now, the confinement will last the rest of day as long as there are no more problems." Hogan left without another word.


	6. SNAFU

Chapter 6: SNAFU

Hogan glanced at his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. "You going on a date?" asked Tom.

"What?" asked Hogan.

"I hadn't seen you this nervous since you took Ella to the prom," said Tom

Hogan had reason to worry. Carter and Newkirk had been gone over four hours. "I haven't seen Newkirk and Carter for a while. I wonder where they're at?"

"Newkirk's probably got a poker game going in one of the barracks. I wouldn't worry about it. You don't think he and Carter escaped do you?" prodded Tom.

"No they didn't escape," said Hogan

"How can you be so sure? Maybe they had enough of this place and headed out on their own?" asked Tom.

"I just know." Hogan bowed his head and stared at the floor.

"Rob, you've gone soft." Hogan jerked his head up at Tom's words. "I look around camp and see how you and the other prisoners interact. The old Rob wouldn't beg his men to do something. They would do it or he would make them do it. I know you've been through a lot, but it is no reasons for letting the men control you."

"What are you talking about? My men don't control me. It's like when we were growing up. Dad kept us in line with an iron fist. If we got out of line, he wouldn't think twice about taking his belt to our backside. On the same note, when Mom and I were both sick, Dad held me in his arms and would rock me to sleep. I know when to make them walk the line and when to let them have fun and do whatever," said Hogan.

Before Tom could respond, Kinch rushed in. "I got bad news, Colonel."

"Dead or Gestapo?" asked Hogan.

"Gestapo," answered Kinch.

"Gestapo what?" asked Tom.

"Damn! I knew I should have canceled this mission. Get on the radio and get me everything you can," ordered Hogan.

Tom stared silently at Hogan with is eyebrow raised. "Radio? Mission? I do believe you have been holding out on me little brother."

"I guess it's time to show you the truth. Follow me." Hogan led Tom into the tunnels.

"WOW! You've done well for yourself," exclaimed Tom.

"I'll give you the grand tour later. Right now I have to figure out how to get my men back." Hogan paced restlessly as he waited for Kinch to tell him what he found out.

"Colonel, the men did succeed in blowing the bridge. Right now, the Gestapo doesn't know who they really are. They were wearing their fake dog tags. The problem is the convoy's new rout was top secret. They'll go to any lengths to discover how they found out about it," said Kinch.

Hogan kicked a hole in a nearby wooden crate. He should've trusted his gut and canceled the mission.

"Colonel, what are we going to do? We can't leave them there?" asked LeBeau.

"Don't you think I know that? Do you think I don't realize the Gestapo is probably working them over right now for information?" said Hogan, testily.

"Rob, if there is anything I can do to help…" asked Tom

"What? You want to take over the rescue operation. Heck, why don't you take over my whole command while you're at it," yelled Hogan. "You've already taken over everything else."

"I'm not here to take over your command or operation. I want to help in any way I can," said Tom calmly. "I'll take orders from you."

"Colonel, time for roll call," yelled Thomas from the tunnel entrance.

"Great!" Hogan quickly went upstairs to the footlocker in his room. He pulled out the last candy bar he had.

"What's that for?" asked Tom.

"To bribe Schultz to not report the men's absence for a while." Hogan and Tom stood in ranks with the rest of the men.

"…elf, zwölf, dreizehn, vierzehn, fünfzehn, sech…Colonel Hogan!" yelled Schultz in a panic, looking between the two Hogan's. "There are two men missing. I must report this."

Tom grinned. "Must you?"

Hogan picked up. "After all they escaped on your watch." Hogan held up his candy bar.

Tom continued. "If you turn them in, you have to turn yourself in also. It's only fair."

Schultz stared at the two men dumfounded. "Why do you put me in such predicaments? Will they be back?"

"We're going to try our best to get them back before next roll call," answered Tom.

Schultz glanced at Hogan. "What he said." Hogan was impressed with the ease Tom was handling the situation. He didn't know if he could get used to playing second fiddle though.

Schultz snatched the candy bar from Hogan. "As long as you promise they'll be back by morning, I will hold off on reporting it."

"Thanks, Schultz. I knew I could count on you," said Hogan with a sigh of relief.

"Report!" yelled Klink.

"All present Herr Kommandant," answered Schultz.

"That's what I like to hear. Colonel Hogan can I see you for a minute?" When Tom started toward Klink, Klink stopped him. "Not you, the other one. Dismissed."

Hogan followed Klink into his office. "What can I do you for?"

"Why are there two men missing?" asked Klink.

"Schultz didn't say anything about two men missing…" Hogan was cut off before he could say more.

"Do you think I'm too dumb to notice formation was smaller than normal? I am capable of counting you know," inquired Klink.

"No, I don't think you're dumb." _Not any more, _thought Hogan "We ran into a little SNAFU. Don't worry; I'm working on the problem."

"Snafu?" asked Klink.

"A small problem. If you don't mind, I need to get working on it if I'm going to keep my promise to Schultz," said Hogan.

"I don't need this right now. I have had a very interesting call today from the Gestapo. They want to know everything about Major Hochstetter's interactions with you. It seemed like they were investigating more him than you though," warned Klink.

Hogan went pale. "Do they suspect anything?"

"From what Sergeant Krueger was asking, no. If I was you though, I'd keep a low profile," said Klink.

"Thanks for the advice. Am I dismissed?" Hogan asked.

Klink saluted "Ja, you're dismissed."

Hogan quickly returned the salute and went to the barracks. When he entered the barracks, everyone, except Tom, was in the common room. "Where's Tom?"

"Colonel Hogan went downstairs. He said he'd man the radio while we try to come up with a plan," answered Kinch. "I offered to go down with him, but he said he wanted to be alone."

"I'll go down there. What is he going to do; court-martial his little brother?" said Hogan sarcastically as he went down the ladder.

"Tom? Where are you?" asked Hogan as he walked through the tunnels.

"I'm over here," answered Tom.

Something in Tom's voice caused the hairs on the back of Hogan's neck to rise. When he found Tom, the sight before him caused his heart to stop. One of his worst nightmares was standing before him.


	7. Confrontation

Chapter 7: Confrontation

Hogan closed his eyes, hoping he was only dreaming. When he opened them, Major Hochstetter still had Tom kneeling on the ground in front of him with a gun pointed at his head.

"So what did you do to my men to get them to tell you how to get down here? Are they still alive?" asked Hogan.

"What men? I haven't done anything to anyone today," confessed Hochstetter. "I've always known how to get down here. As a matter of fact, I've been down here since shortly after I left camp this morning. Have a seat Hogan and I'll explain. Keep your hands where I can see them."

Hogan did as ordered. "I guess you're happy knowing you were right all along. What's going to happen now? Are you going to shoot me or arrest me?"

"Neither. I know this is hard to believe. I'm Kewpie," said Hochstetter.

Hogan stared blankly at Hochstetter. His suspicion of Hochstetter being Kewpie was confirmed. "That doesn't tell me anything."

"After London received confirmation about Case Green and their two original spies were captured and killed, since I was already stationed in Germany, they asked me to take over their mission and give them updates on Hitler's movements. I was ordered to do whatever it took to maintain my cover," said Hochstetter.

"Likely story," said Hogan.

"After you started your operation here, I was ordered to keep an eye on you to make sure you weren't discovered," continued Hochstetter.

"You have a funny way of carrying out that order. If you were here to protect me and the operation, why did you go out of your way torturing me to confess to being Papa Bear?" asked Hogan in disgust.

"Have you ever heard the story of the boy who cried wolf?" asked Hochstetter.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" answered Hogan.

"I figured if I 'cried wolf' enough times, or in your case Papa Bear, when there was real evidence, they would not believe it. True, I didn't have to go as far as I did. Maybe I should have done things different. I had orders to follow, and I carried them out the way I thought was best. Besides, who would believe I was working for the allies if I tried to catch the one person who was single-handedly helping the allies achieve victory," said Hochstetter.

"You really expect me to believe that?" asked Hogan.

"I'm telling you the truth. Check out my cover if you don't believe me. Contact London and ask for Shooting Star. Give him security code Razorback," said Hochstetter.

"Why should I bother? Are you going to kill Colonel Hogan if I don't?" asked Hogan.

"You can drop the charade. I already know he's your older brother. I know everything about you including your mom's name is Mary and your dad's name is Edward, hence your middle name and your little sister's name is Lisa. They live in Black Rock, Connecticut, just outside of Bridgeport. Shall I keep going?" Hogan shook his head. "No, I'm not planning on shooting Tom. I needed your attention and this was the easiest way for me to get you to listen to me. Thanks to my meeting with you, the Gestapo is close to uncovering my identity. I need you to get me out of Germany," said Hochstetter.

Hogan stared at the gun pointing at Tom's head. Could Hochstetter be telling the truth? Truth or not, orders or not, he wasn't in the forgiving mood. "Your words mean a lot when you have a gun pointed at someone's head."

"I don't blame you for not wanting to help me. I don't blame you for hating me. I don't ask for your forgiveness, because I know I don't deserve it. I'm only asking you for your help. My life is now in your hands." Hochstetter removed the gun from Tom's head. "Get out of here, Tom. This is between your brother and me."

Tom looked to Hogan with fear in his eyes. "You heard him Tom, get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you." Tom stood beside Hogan.

"Do as you're told and that's an order." If it was going to get messy down here, he didn't want to take the chance of Tom getting hurt.

After Tom left, Hochstetter set the gun on the ground and kicked it to Hogan. He slowly raised his hands in the air. "I'm unarmed and at your mercy."

Hogan kept his eyes on Hochstetter as he picked up the gun. Dozens of emotions flooded his mind. He could end all his troubles and put an end to the person who had caused him so much pain and grief. If this was a trap though, what was waiting topside? He might need Hochstetter as a hostage or bargaining chip.

Hogan relieved the gun of its bullets and threw them down the tunnel. Without another moment's hesitation, Hogan charged Hochstetter, knocking him to the ground. Blow after blow, Hogan released his fury upon Hochstetter. Hogan noticed Hochstetter wouldn't defend himself, but he figured it was his own stupidity.

Before Hogan could deliver another blow, Tom yanked Hogan off Hochstetter. "Let me go!"

"That's enough. Kinch, secure the prisoner. Colonel Hogan, this is no way to treat a prisoner," said Tom.

Hogan took a couple of deep breaths. "That never stopped him. Sir."

"That's true. We're supposed to be better than them. Remember the lessons Dad taught us about treating others?" said Tom

"When you or Dad have had to endure everything I have, then you can tell me what to do," said Hogan in disgust.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him or accept his story. I'm asking you treat him in accordance to the Geneva Convention and to check out his story," said Tom calmly.

Hogan paced. He stared at each of his men who had gathered in the tunnel to support him. "What's Shooting Star's real name?"

"General Mark Hammond," answered Hochstetter.

"I should've known. Kinch, keep an eye on our prisoner. I have a call to make. The rest of you go back to your barracks. Don't mention a word of this to anyone." Hogan went to the radio room to place the call.

HH HH HH

Hochstetter stared intently at the gun in Kinch's hand. Then he glanced at his face. It was evident on his face; he'd do anything to protect Hogan. The only thing keeping him alive at the moment was Hogan. How long would it last though?

He quickly turned his head toward the direction of the radio room when he heard Hogan talking to Shooting Star. _I wonder why Hogan should've known it was him?_

Kinch definitely knew what he was doing when it came to securing a prisoner. Every time he tried to adjust his position to be more comfortable, the tighter the ropes got.

Turning his head away from Kinch, Hochstetter spit some blood. Hogan had done a number on him. He didn't blame him though. _What did Hogan just say to the General?_ After listening a little bit more, _Hogan, no matter how upset you are you never tell a general to go and do that and especially in that language. _

Hochstetter leaned his head back. Now he knew how Hogan felt when he finished with him. His face felt as if it was the size of a zeppelin. _If Hogan lets me live through this, I'll owe him big time._

HH HH HH

"If you want to arrest me for insubordination, you know where to find me; come and get me." Hogan threw down the headphones.

General Hammond was the one who sent him and Lawrence on the mission in 1938. When they got back, he chewed their butts off for getting captured and almost killed. If it wasn't for some inside help, they would both be dead.

Ever since then, Hogan hadn't been able to stand him. Hammond mentioned he preferred Kewpie alive and unharmed. _So much for unharmed. If it was up to me, I'd send him back in a box._

Hogan had managed to maintain his calm until he was ordered to put his differences aside and help Hochstetter get out of Germany. When Hammond told Hogan to shrug it off and accept it and told him he was only following orders and he shouldn't take it personally, Hogan lost his temper and told him how he felt. The language he used to express his feelings was quite colorful. _If I'm lucky, about time I get to go home, General Hammond will have forgotten the whole conversation and I won't have to worry about the court-martial._

Hogan stood before Hochstetter. "What do you know about two of my men being captured?"

"I know nothing. I've been trying to avoid the Gestapo ever since I learned they knew Kewpie existed and he was someone in the Gestapo. If they haven't figured out it's me yet, they will soon," said Hochstetter.

"I need to get them out somehow." Hogan paced as he thought out loud.

"What mission were they on when arrested?" asked Hochstetter.

"Blowing up the secret convoy," Hogan answered flatly.

"Oh no! Colonel, that was above top secret. They'll stop at nothing until they get the information. Someone from Berlin is probable the only one who can order their release," said Hochstetter.

Hogan stopped pacing to stare at Hochstetter. "I don't believe it! It may work. Don't have much of a choice. Major, you want me to help you get out of Germany, I want my men free. You're going to help me do it."

"Colonel, you can't be serious trusting him?" said Kinch in amazement.

"How do you expect me to help you?" asked Hochstetter.

"I'm serious. Me and you are going to march into Gestapo HQ and escort my men out," said Hogan.

"Have you forgotten they're about to discover my identity. I go in there, I'm going to wish I was a dead man," said Hochstetter.

Hogan grabbed the gun from Kinch and put it Hochstetter's knee. "I'm not going to kill you, but I can cause you a lot of pain. Kinch find out how close they are to discovering Kewpies identity."

A short time later, Kinch returned after contacting their contact in the underground who worked as a janitor at Gestapo headquarters. "They've narrowed it down to someone in the Hammelberg Gestapo, but not who yet."

"Major, we're going to march in there, hand them transfer orders from Berlin and escort them out. I'll have a gun in my pocket pointed at you the entire time. You do anything funny and I'll kill you. At that point, I won't have anything to lose. If you're found out as being Kewpie while we are there, I'll kill you," said Hogan.

"Is there a way out of this that doesn't involve me getting killed?" asked Hochstetter.

"Yes. Don't give me a reason to kill you. Kinch, untie him so he can get cleaned up. Then work on the transfer documents signed by General Kinchmeyer. Put a call into Gestapo HQ informing them Major Hochstetter and his aid will be escorting the prisoners to Berlin. LeBeau, get the makeup case for any touchups," ordered Hogan.

"I'm not letting you waltz into Gestapo Headquarters with him without someone watching your back," said Tom.

"You can run the camp all you want, but this is my operation. I won't risk any more lives than I have to. If something happens to me, it'll be your operation. Until then, let me do my job." Without another word, Hogan pushed past Tom to the changing room.

Short time later, Hogan appeared in full Gestapo uniform and makeup. Tom was amazed. "Wow! If I didn't know who you were, I'd swear you were a Kraut."

"That's the whole idea. Now for transportation." Hogan went down the tunnel leading to Klink's private quarters. After listening for a few minutes to make sure Klink was alone, he entered the living room.

_Klink must already be in bed._ Hogan crept to Klink's bedroom. He quietly opened the door. There was Klink sound asleep. He crept up to Klink's bed. With speed of a cat, Hogan clamped his hand over Klink's mouth.

Startled, Klink tried to escape from his assailant. "Shhhhh. It's me," said Hogan in a whisper.

"Hogan! What on earth are you doing in my room at this time of night?" asked Klink.

"I need a small favor. I need you to order Schultz to drive a truck about a mile down the road and leave it. I promise, I'll try to return it in the morning," asked Hogan.

Klink sat up in bed and turned the light on next to him. Upon seeing Hogan in a Gestapo uniform, he quickly turned it off. "What happened to keeping me out of your operation?"

"Either you can do as I ask, or I'll steal it like I normally do. I am running out of time, so I figured I'll ask," said Hogan.

"Alright." Klink got out of bed and put his robe on. When he turned around, Hogan was gone.


	8. Trust

Chapter 8: Trust

Hogan watched as LeBeau covered the last of Hochstetter's bruises. His gut was telling him not to trust Hochstetter, but he had to get his men out somehow. Right now, using Hochstetter was his best option.

He checked his pistol to make sure it was fully loaded. "Kinch, make the call as soon as we leave. Ready, Hochstetter?"

"No, but what choice do I have?" said Hochstetter.

"Tom, I know you're the highest ranking officer. Since you haven't been here long enough to get the hang of this operation, let Kinch make the decisions and do whatever he says. If this operation is compromised, he has orders to close up shop and get as many prisoners out as possible," said Hogan. "As well as Klink and Schultz."

Tom nodded. "I understand. I know when to give orders and when to follow orders."

Hogan and Hochstetter headed toward the emergency exit. "There's a truck parked about a mile outside of camp."

Hochstetter nodded in agreement. The two men moved stealthy through the woods to the trucks location. So far, Hochstetter was behaving himself. Hogan drove toward town while Hochstetter sat next to him. The closer he got to town, the more nervous he got.

He stopped the truck in front of Gestapo headquarters. Hogan handed Hochstetter the transfer orders. "Remember, nothing funny."

"Believe it or not, I have a clear picture of what's going on and what could happen to us. I really do want to make it out of this alive," said Hochstetter as he took the papers from Hogan.

The two men marched up to the front counter. "Good evening, Major Hochstetter. What brings you here this time of night?"

Hochstetter handed the sergeant the transfer papers. "I'm here on orders from Berlin to escort these two prisoners."

"Ah yes," said the sergeant after reading the orders. "I received a call a short time ago from Berlin about the transfer. I didn't expect you so soon. The prisoners are not ready yet."

"What do you mean not ready?" asked Hochstetter.

"They are in the middle of a session," replied the sergeant.

Hogan's heart sank. He wanted to shoot the guard and Hochstetter then run down the halls to his men. The only thing keeping him from doing so was he knew it wouldn't accomplish anything but his death.

"I don't care if they're in a session; I have orders to transfer them to Berlin now." Hochstetter picked up the phone. "You can call Berlin and explain to them why it will take longer for them to get their prisoners."

The sergeant hung up the phone then stamped their orders. "They are at the end of the hall, lower level."

"Danke," said Hochstetter as he snatched his transfer papers back.

"Well done, Major," commended Hogan.

"I've done this before. Remember," said Hochstetter.

"Are you sure you don't have anything incriminating in your office?" asked Hogan.

"I made sure to keep all incriminating documents in a safe location that's in no way connected to me and won't be found unless I disclose its location," answered Hochstetter.

As the men neared the end of the hall on the sublevel, they could hear the cries of a man. Hogan froze in mid step. He knew who those cries belonged to; Carter.

They quickly made it to the cell doors. Hogan knocked on the door. The guard inside opened the door.

"We have orders to transfer these prisoners to Berlin," said Hochstetter as he handed the guard the orders.

Hogan could only stare at Carter. He was kneeling on the floor in front of a table with his arms tied across the top of the table to the legs on the far side. On the table laid a hammer. It broke Hogan's heart to hear the whimpers coming from Carter. He could imagine what they had done to him.

In disgust, the guard untied Carters arms. Hogan watched helplessly as Carter bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain as the guard cuffed his hands behind his back.

The guard shoved Carter toward Hogan. "I'll get the other one."

The guard wasn't in Newkirk's cell long before Hogan heard a scuffle followed by someone being punched. The guard dragged Newkirk out of his cell. Hogan saw fear in Newkirk's eyes when he saw Hochstetter.

"Danke for your assistance," said Hochstetter.

Hogan grabbed Newkirk by the arm to get him moving down the hall. They were almost home free when they ran into Lieutenant Hans Krueger, the guard who was with Hochstetter when Hogan was taken to Berlin.1_ It looks like he got a promotion._

"Evening, Major. What brings you to the office this time of night?" asked Krueger.

"I have orders from Berlin transferring prisoners. You?" asked Hochstetter.

"I'm working on a case. I see you have a new subordinate," said Krueger.

"Since you were reassigned, and promoted, I had to find someone else. Sergeant, take the prisoners to the truck," ordered Hochstetter.

Hogan hesitated a minute before responding. He didn't like the idea of leaving Hochstetter alone with Krueger, but getting his men out of harm's way was more important. He would have to take his chances. "Jawohl, Herr Major."

Hogan quickly escorted the men to the truck. Once inside the truck, Hogan made sure no one was with in ear shot. "Carter, are you okay?"

"Colonel, is it really you? I should've never doubted you would come for us. But when I saw Hochstetter, I…" Carter rambled.

"Shhhhh. Yes, it's me. Let's get home," suggested Hogan.

Hogan, Carter and Newkirk jumped when Hochstetter entered the back of the truck. "Don't scare me like that. You realize I could have shot you?"

"What?!" exclaimed Carter and Newkirk.

"Sorry. We have to get out of here fast. Krueger said they should have Kewpies true identity any moment," said Hochstetter. Without delay, Hogan leaped into the driver seat "Make sure you head toward Berlin. If you head immediately toward Stalag 13, someone might get suspicious."

"What? Are you giving me orders now? Have you forgotten I have done this a time or two," said Hogan driving down the street toward Berlin.

"Colonel, you mind explaining something to us?" asked Newkirk.

"Later." Hogan new his men were lost as to why he was working with Hochstetter. How could he explain something to them he couldn't grasp. He kept expecting something to go wrong any minute. He knew as soon as he let his guard down, Hochstetter's true self would emerge.

"Take the next right. It'll take you across one of the few bridges you haven't blown up yet and back to Stalag 13," said Hochstetter.

"I swear, Major, one more word out of your mouth and I'll shoot you and blame the Gestapo," said Hogan with irritation.

To Hogan's relief, Hochstetter sat silent for the remainder of their trip. Hogan parked the truck where Schultz had left it. Once he was in the back of the truck, he undid their hand cuffs.

"Ouch!" Carter cried.

"They did quite a number on your hand," said Hogan as he examined it.

"It's broke," said Carter with pain filled eyes.

"Newkirk, can you run?" asked Hogan, not sure how injured Newkirk was.

Newkirk nodded. "I'd fly if I had to."

"Run ahead and have Wilson meet us in the tunnel," ordered Hogan. Newkirk glanced at Hochstetter. "Do you have a problem with the order, Corporal?"

"No, Sir." Newkirk ran ahead to do as ordered.

"Carter, are you going to be okay walking to camp?" asked Hogan with concern.

"Yes, Colonel. My hand is the only thing they injured. They did it to make sure I could never make anything ever again. Is that so? Will I lose the use of my hand permanently?" asked Carter.

"Wilson will take good care of you. If anyone can fix it, he can." Hogan's fears matched Carters. His hand was pretty bad. It would take a miracle for him to get full use of his hand back.

1 Reliving the Past by Nitestalker


	9. Missing Time

Chapter 9: Missing Time

Hogan ordered two men to guard Hochstetter every moment. Yes, Hochstetter proved himself, but he still didn't trust him. Probably never would. No matter how grateful Hogan was for Hochstetter getting his men back, he still wouldn't accept the thought of forgiving him.

Hogan still wasn't sure if he was going to send Hochstetter back alive or not. The more the idea of shooting him and blaming it on the Gestapo went through his head, the better it sounded. No, a quick death is too good for him. He deserved for it to be as slow and painful as possible.

"Get some sleep, Rob. You look bushed. There's nothing you can do for Carter by staring at him," said Tom standing behind Hogan.

"I can't help it. His hand is like that because I didn't get to him quick enough. Heck, I should've never sent them on the mission in the first place," said Hogan.

"Rob, did you order him to go out?" Hogan shook his head. "Did you put a gun to his head and make him go out?" Again, Hogan shook his head. "He volunteered. He knew the risks. I bet if you ask him, he doesn't blame you for what happened. I believe what bothers him though is he feels like he let you down."

"He didn't let me down. I'm the one who messed up," said Hogan.

"When Wilson is done with him, talk with him. Both of you will feel better," said Tom.

Hogan stared at Tom. He was right, but how did he figure Carter out so fast. "I'll get some sleep after I talk with Carter."

"There's nothing more for me to do here. If you don't mind, I have a camp to run and need all the sleep I can get," said Tom as he headed toward the ladder.

After about an hour, Wilson walked up to Hogan. "How is he?"

"His hand is pretty busted up. He's young though and as long as we can keep it stable there's a chance. The bones need time to heal. With time and some therapy, he should get most of the use of his hand back," said Wilson.

Hogan breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going to talk with him. Thanks for your help."

"He may not talk long. I gave him something for the pain since I found some medicine in my desk I forgot about. He should be out in a couple of minutes," said Wilson.

"How you feeling, Carter?" asked Hogan.

"Sorry I messed up and got caught. If I hadn't tripped and fell, we wouldn't have gotten caught," said Carter.

"I don't blame you. You did nothing wrong. I'm glad you are alright. I guess I now have someone to help me cheer during the football game," said Hogan with a smile.

It worked. Carter smiled back at him then fell over asleep.

HH HH HH

None of the men slept much. Hogan still hadn't explained Hochstetter to them. During morning roll call, Hogan ordered Hochstetter to be tied up.

Schultz smiled when he counted all the men present. "Carter, what happened to your hand?"

"I had a nightmare last light and punched the wall. I ended up breaking my hand," answered Carter.

"Awe, I'm sorry you hurt your hand," said Schultz sympathetically.

"Report!" yelled Klink.

"All present," said Schultz proudly.

Klink nodded in Hogan's direction. Hogan smiled, nodding back.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me Klink knew they were gone and he didn't do anything?" asked Tom.

"Yep," answered Hogan.

"Why would he do that? Doesn't he know how much trouble he could be in for keeping it a secret?" said Tom.

"Yep. The reason he didn't tell is because he's on our side. Who do you think I asked for the truck?" Hogan patted Tom on the shoulder and went back inside. He wanted to have some time alone with Hochstetter. But first, he owed Newkirk and Carter an explanation.

HH HH HH

"You got to be balmy to believe him," said Newkirk. "How could you trust the likes of him? Have you forgotten everything he's done to you?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. I checked his story out with London. Even though it appears he's telling the truth, I still don't trust him. It wouldn't surprise me if he was playing both sides. But for now, I have my orders," said Hogan.

"Colonel, he scares me. He knows too much. If he's on both sides or if he wants to save face with the Gestapo and prove his loyalty to them, he could turn us all in," said Carter.

"He's right, Colonel. Say the word, and I'll put an end to our problem," said Newkirk, sliding his thumb across his throat.

"I appreciate the offer, Newkirk. If anyone is going to kill him it'll be me. Yes, Carter, I have thought about that. That's why I'm taking every precaution to make sure he can't communicate with anyone," said Hogan.

"But what about when you left him alone at Gestapo headquarters while you took us out to the truck?" Newkirk pointed out.

"It was a risk. I figured the best thing to do was to get the two of you out of there. If things would have turned sour, I would've held the Gestapo off as long as I could so you could get away," said Hogan.

The men felt ashamed they had put Hogan in such a position. They had hoped by having a higher ranking officer, he'd order Hogan to not take as many chances. It looks as if Hogan's duties have been split. Tom would run the camp as expected, but he would leave running the operation to Hogan.

HH HH HH

Hogan sat across from Hochstetter. He left orders for no one to disturb him unless necessary. He made sure he had no weapons around him in case the urge to kill Hochstetter became too strong. Not that he needed a weapon any way.

"I suppose you want me to untie you?" asked Hogan.

"You do what you feel you have to do," answered Hochstetter.

"Just stop it! Stop playing all meek and mild. Yesterday when I was beating the crap out of you, you didn't try to defend yourself. Now you're all 'whatever you want.' Don't think for one moment anything you do will change my feelings toward you. If I had it my way, you'd be experiencing the same pain you put me through all these years. I still haven't made up my mind yet if you're worth risking a court-martial over. I would love nothing better than to break every bone in your body right now and then when I was finished, if you were still alive, I'd kill you the most painful way I could think of. If I did that, I'd be disobeying orders and court-martialed." Hogan leaned close to Hochstetter's face. "It's a good thing I'm a stickler for following orders. Right now, those orders are the only thing keeping you alive. Be careful though; they may not hold forever."

"I'm not doing it to change your feelings about me. If I was you, I'd hate me to. You know what it's like to have a secret that you let no one see. It's almost like having an evil shadow hanging over me. I use to hold my alter ego at bay, but despite my good intentions, it always got away from me. He would always do the things I don't want to do. You don't know what it's like to feel like Jekyll and Hyde. For the longest time it felt like two men were warring inside. One gives, one takes. This prevented me from doing my job properly. I had to decide1. I buried who I really was and allowed myself to become the monster you know. On the day I beat you with the cat-of-nine-tails, I realized the monster had gotten out of hand. Your scream awoke the real me. I lost sight of what I was assigned here to do and I allowed myself to become something I despised. I'm ashamed for everything I've done. I'm sorry mostly for the way I treated you," confessed Hochstetter. "I should have done things differently."

"Right. You're sorry. You have to have a conscious to be sorry. The way you uncaringly tortured people to death proved you don't have one!" Hogan yelled.

"I know who all the members of the underground are. I knew who to stay away from or who to not question as much when we did a round up. I knew who would break easily, so I killed them quick to protect what they knew. I knew you were strong. I knew how far to torture you to make it convincing, but stopped shy of the point where you would talk. I've always known how to break you and stayed away from it," said Hochstetter. "Unfortatunatly, I'm not the only person who figured it out."

Hogan's eyes went dark and his jaw set. "That's why you let Koch break me? Did he figure it out on his own or did you help him?"

"I would never help anyone who was really trying to break you or any other member of the underground. Because I lost my temper with you, my superiors were displeased with me. An answer to your question earlier is yes, they tried to brainwash you2. Orders were to push, but not get too physically abusive," said Hochstetter. "I was put on probation for my actions. Unless I caught you red handed, I wasn't to have anything to do with you for six weeks."

"Why? They afraid you would ruin their experiment? So tell me. When did they try to brainwash me?" asked Hogan as he folded his arms across his chest.

"When you were first shot down and again after Koch broke you. When you were first shot down, I had heard of them trying to brainwash Allied pilots. They wanted to send them back to the allies so they could fly again. This time, when they got in the air, they would shoot down their own planes," explained Hochstetter.

"I take it they didn't get anywhere with me?" asked Hogan.

"Even at your weakest point, they couldn't break you. They figured watching your crew die would do it. When they realized it wouldn't work, they tried using drugs, sounds and pictures to weaken your defenses. Still nothing worked. The only thing they succeeded in doing was getting you to follow typical prisoner rules such as saluting your captures and other such orders," said Hochstetter.

"I have no memory of that or all the escape attempts I made. Why?" asked Hogan.

"The drugs they gave you caused short term memory loss. I substituted most of the drugs for saline solution. Before I could get them all replaced, they had already given you a couple of doses. They came up with the excuse of the escape attempts so no one would ask questions about your treatments or why you were handed over to the Gestapo or the length of your stay at Dulag Luft. Supposedly the reports had the escape attempts spaced out enough so your punishment would extend your stay there," answered Hochstetter. "As far as I know, you only tried to escape once from them."

"I knew it!" Hogan was thankful a part of his life was being reveled to him. He knew there was about two weeks of his life he couldn't recall after being shot down. What Hochstetter said brought back some of his missing memories. He remembered at Dulag Luft, once given the chance, he tried to escape. Regrettably, he didn't get far before he was captured again. As a matter of fact, he didn't even make it out of his cell3.

"Back at Dulag Luft, were you there with a female Gestapo colonel?" asked Hogan.

Hochstetter nodded. "Ja. Colonel Geiger. She is a member of the underground as well and the one who got you out of Stalag 1_4_. At the time, neither one of us realized the other was working for the allies."

Hogan paced. The stories he was told, don't match the memories he has. It was still all confusing in his mind. He didn't know who to believe. All he knew is they made him pay for the "escape attempt."

"People tell me I was at Stalag 1 for a while, but I have no memory of that either." He sat down again with his head in his hands. Part of him was glad he was starting to remember what had been done to him, but the other part wished he could still forget.

Hogan didn't remember all the details, but he did remember strapped to a chair and Nazi propaganda images flashed on a screen before him. Headphones were over his ears. Nazi rhetoric played so loud, he couldn't think about anything else. His arm had some sort of IV in it.

His men didn't know about the attempt at brainwashing. None of them ever asked about his scars or what happened to him before Stalag 13. All they knew is what was in his file in Klink's office. This wasn't part of that file.

"I knew the allies needed you back up in the air. I asked German High command to send you to Stalag 13 as a means of keeping tabs on you. I convinced them you were too important to kill. I figured you could escape easily and get back to London. Shortly after having you transferred here, I learned about your operation," said Hochstetter.

"If they didn't succeed in brainwashing or breaking me the first time, what was it they were worried about?" asked Hogan.

"Since the brainwashing didn't work, they wanted me to kill you. I had to come up with justification for keeping you alive so I had you sent here. It was more or less for observation to see if there might be a delayed reaction to the brainwashing. I told them it made perfect since; place you over a bunch of enlisted men and if you escaped, all the men in your barrack would be punished. They came up with the idea of shooting them. You were a menace to the Luftwaffe. They wanted you broken and grounded. Since they couldn't have both, they preferred grounded and would work on broken later. They wanted to show all the allies the Great Colonel Hogan was too scared to escape. The fact you didn't escape when everyone else was, was meant to humiliate you. Problem is there were no successful escapes," said Hochstetter.

"So you are the one I have to thank for being stuck here." Without warning, Hogan delivered a punch to Hochstetter. "Thanks."

1 The idea for Jekyll and Hyde comes from a song by Petra called Jekyll and Hyde. Some of the paragraph are lyrics from the song.

2 Brainwashed by Nitestalker

3 Once Upon A Time by Nitestalker

4 Broken by Nitestalker


	10. Identity Revealed

Chapter 10: Identity Revealed

"Colonel Hogan!" yelled Thomas down the tunnel. "Gestapo just pulled into camp."

Hogan went pale. Was it just routine or were they here to arrest him? Hogan glared at Hochstetter. "They better not be here because they know my secret."

Hogan quickly went to his quarters where the men already had the coffee pot plugged in.

HH HH HH

"Ah, it's my friends the Gestapo. What can I do for you?" asked Klink trying to hide his nervousness.

"The Gestapo doesn't have friends. You may not remember me, but I'm Lieutenant Krueger. The last time we met, I was a sergeant working as Major Hochstetter's aid. Have you seen Major Hochstetter today?"

HH HH HH

"Wonder when he got the promotion?" asked Carter

"Not too long ago, that's for sure," said Hogan. "The Kewpie case is probably what gave him the promotion."

HH HH HH

"No. I haven't seen him since yesterday. Is he missing?" asked Klink.

"It isn't your concern. I wish to speak with Colonel Hogan," said Krueger.

"Which one?" asked Klink. Krueger raised his eyebrow. "We now have two of them. How ironic it is to have to colonels in the same camp with the same last name and not be related."

"You know damn well which one; the one we took to Berlin!" demanded Krueger as he slammed his fist on Klink's desk.

Klink swallowed hard as he went to the window. "Schultz!"

A moment later, Schultz was standing in Klink's office. "You called for me, Herr Kommandant?"

"Yes, I called for you. Bring me Colonel Hogan," Klink ordered.

HH HH HH

Hogan unplugged the coffee pot as everyone gathered in the common room. In no time, the men were acting as if they had no clue what was happening. "Remember, once I leave here, plug the coffee pot back in. If it sounds like we're discovered, shoot Hochstetter and close up shop."

"Colonel Hogan, there is a man in Klink's office who wants to talk to you. Have you been bad again?" asked Schultz.

"Who me?" asked Hogan innocently.

Tom stood. "As SPO, it's my duty to be present in the questioning of all prisoners. I'm going as well."

Hogan glared at Tom. "I'll be fine. I have Klink to intercede for me."

The men, including Schultz, snickered. "It's my duty…" said Tom

"To stay here and take care of the men," finished Hogan. "Don't you have a football game to organize?

Hogan strode nonchalantly to the Kommandantur. He waltzed into Klink's office giving him a better than typical salute. "To what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned?"

"I have a few questions for you, Colonel," asked Krueger.

"What a surprise. You must have done something right. The last time I saw you, you were only a sergeant. Is Major Hochstetter too busy to do his own dirty work so he has to send his lackey?" asked Hogan.

Hogan was slammed against the wall with such force; the picture near him fell off.

"Unhand him," Klink demanded. "He's my prisoner and under my protection. As such, you'll refrain from laying a hand on him. Colonel Hogan, only answer his questions. No smart answers."

Krueger released Hogan. "When was the last time you saw Major Hochstetter?"

"Yesterday morning," Hogan answered calmly.

Krueger was nose to nose with Hogan. "I think you're lying to me. I think you've seen him or know where he is right now."

"What makes you think so?" asked Hogan as he tried to ignore the pain in his still tender back. "I'm not his secretary and am the last person who would care where he is."

Kruger stepped closer, causing Hogan to take a step back. "I can make you tell me?" Kruger put the barrel of his gun in Hogan's side.

"You don't have to get pushy. I'll tell you where he is. He told me he couldn't take the humiliation of losing and took off toward Switzerland," lied Hogan smoothly.

Krueger punched Hogan with such force, Hogan slumped to the floor. Hogan wiped the blood away that was trickling from the side of his mouth. He never thought he would have to take a beating protecting Hochstetter. If it was up to him and it wouldn't put his operation at risk, he would hand Hochstetter over to him in a second. If he did that though, Hochstetter would give him up as Papa Bear in a heartbeat.

"Why do you want to know where he is so bad?" asked Hogan as he stood up slowly.

Krueger holstered his gun as he walked around the office. "I've been investigating the identity of an underground agent I saw at the old Klingler farm. I happen to be in the area one night and saw a light in the barn. As I got closer, I heard two voices. I heard two names; Papa Bear and Kewpie. I was able to trace the one believed to be Kewpie back to Gestapo headquarters. I learned upon further investigating, the car I saw that night belonged to Major Hochstetter. It was found dumped in the river and Major Hochstetter is missing."

"You have got to be kidding me. Are you saying Major Hochstetter is a member of the underground? HAHAHAHAHA. That is the best joke I've heard all war. If he's Kewpie, why would he capture and torture members of the underground and allied prisoners?" asked Hogan.

"It was his way to maintain his cover. Now tell me where he might be hiding and I won't have to beat it out of you," demanded Krueger.

"If I knew, I'd tell you. I'd pay to watch him endure everything he has done to me. You let me torture him and I might be inclined to reward the favor by revealing some small military secret," said Hogan.

"I could arrange that. Both of us could win by telling me where to find him," said Krueger.

"You are merely a lieutenant. Your superior would have to grant that. Like I said, that was if I knew," said Hogan.

Krueger drew his hand back to strike Hogan again. "Enough!" yelled Klink. "He has answered your question. He doesn't know anything. Now please leave."

"When I find him and I discover you knew where he was or is in some way connected to him, you'll be right beside him." Krueger pushed Hogan out of the way as he stormed out the door.

Klink stared at Hogan a moment then shook his head. "You've really gotten yourself in it this time. This man is out for blood and he don't care who's it is. Be careful. He won't give up until he catches Hochstetter."

"Good luck to him," Hogan said heading out the door.

"Are you forgetting something?" asked Klink.

Hogan faced Klink. "Sorry. Have other things on my mind at the moment." He gave Klink an almost military standard salute. "Thanks."

HH HH HH

Tom was the first person to greet Hogan when he entered the barracks. "What on earth was that all about? You don't agitate the Gestapo," said Tom.

"As I recall it was you who suggest I stand up to them. Just following orders," said Hogan as he rubbed his jaw.

"Gee, Colonel. I thought you were really going to turn Hochstetter over to him," said Carter.

"If I wasn't afraid of Hochstetter giving them our operation, I would've. Kinch, find out from London how much longer we have to keep him here. If he's here much longer, I may shoot him and hand him over to Krueger," said Hogan.

HH HH HH

It was lunch time before Kinch got an answer from London. "They'll pick him up tonight at 2300 location Kilo."

Hogan opened the secret compartment in the wall and pulled down a map of the area. "Are you sure you got the location right? That's over fifty miles from here! No one would be able to get there and back in one night."

"That's what I told them. Shooting Star said he didn't want the pickup in this area," said Kinch. "For one thing, the area is too hot with Krauts looking for Hochstetter. He also doesn't want anything about it to be connected to Stalag 13 in any way, shape or form, except you. You can pretend to be an escaping prisoner."

"So that means no barrowing a camp vehicle. You made the arrangements with Shooting Star?" asked Hogan.

"When I mentioned Kewpie, they put Shooting Star on the radio," said Kinch.

Hogan paced as he came up with a plan. "Tom, I need your help."

"Anything, little brother," said Tom.

"Are we continuing to have a problem with fighting in camp?" asked Hogan.

"Yeah. You want a diversion or something?" asked Tom.

"Go to Klink and ask him to make a new rule. Any prisoner caught fighting will be thrown in the cooler for two weeks," said Hogan.

"This is going to help us how, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan stared at Tom. "I'm going to get thrown in the cooler for two weeks for fighting."


	11. Off We Go

Chapter 11: Off We Go

Tom entered Klink's outer office. He paused to stare at Hilda. "If only we were on the same side."

Hilda quickly turned around from her filing. "I didn't hear you come in, Colonel. Is this visit business or pleasure?"

Tom walked over to Hilda and took her hand in his. "I wish it was pleasure." When he kissed her hand, Hilda immediately blushed. "Is Klink in?"

"Ja, he is," said Hilda.

"Thanks, doll." Tom entered Klink's office without knocking.

"OUT!" Klink yelled. "You will not barge in here like you own the place."

Tom shrugged. He stepped out the door and closed it. He waited a moment then knocked.

"Come in." After Tom entered the office, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm a busy man?"

"Kommandant, we're still having a problem in camp with men fighting. We've tried different ideas to curb the fighting and nothing is working. I would like permission to have any man caught fighting thrown in the cooler for two weeks," said Tom.

"Can't your brother do anything to keep the men under control?" asked Klink.

"Rob said it's now my responsibility. He gives me suggestions on what to do but nothing is working. I fear if we don't get it under control soon, a riot will break out. I don't want to see any of the men hurt," said Tom.

"Very well. I'll let Schultz know. You will inform him of any prisoners fighting and he will escort them to the cooler. If that is all, you're dismissed," Klink saluted.

Before Tom realized what he was doing, he saluted Klink back. _I can't believe I was tricked into saluting a Kraut. I don't care if he is on our side._

HH HH HH

Hogan stood in the compound staring at the woods beyond the fence. It didn't set well with him he had to risk his life for someone he despised and would rather see dead. He still had a bad feeling about the whole ordeal. If this was still some sort of set up, Hogan was determined he would be the only one in the trap. If that be the case, he was determined to go down fighting. If what Hochstetter said was true, Krueger or whoever it would be who caught him would not hold back.

Hogan finally noticed Tom standing near him. "It's done," Tom said.

Hogan didn't respond. He quietly walked into the barracks where the men were doing things to pass the time. "Thomas, get Kinch and Newkirk. Tell them to make sure Hochstetter is well secured then everyone comes up."

The time passed slowly as he waited for everyone to join the group. Once they were there, he started his speech.

"As you have noticed, things have changed around here. This camp has more men than it can handle. We are losing control in this camp. It will only be a matter of time before orders are ignored and prisoners start trying to escape. Tom can not do this alone. He needs the help of every one here. Go to the barrack leaders and stress the importance of them maintaining control in their barrack. If they don't know about the operation, don't mention it. Tom is in charge now. Tonight, I'm escorting Hochstetter to the pickup point alone."

The men voiced their concern. Hogan held his hand up to settle the men down. "Something still doesn't feel right. If this is a trap, I'm the only one they'll catch. If I get captured, Tom will lead the operation. What he says goes."

The men hung their head. Most of them understood why Hogan said Tom would run the operation and not to close up shop. They knew he would make the ultimate sacrifice to protect the operation and his men.

"When you meet with the barrack leaders, inform them of the new rule. Anyone caught fighting will spend two weeks in the cooler," said Tom.

"Yes, Sirs," the men replied.

HH HH HH

A few hours later, Hogan walked alone around the compound with his hands in his jacket pockets. Many of the prisoners were practicing for the upcoming football game.

Hogan was standing a few inches away from the warning wire, staring off in the distance. The guards in the towers immediately aimed their machine guns toward him. He knew they were pointed at him. When he first arrived, it used to bother him to have their guns trained on him and the sound of a round being chambered would cause his blood to run cold. Now he was used to it and it no longer bothered him.

One of the guards informed Klink, Hogan was acting strange. Remembering what happened not to long ago, Klink immediately went outside1.

"Hey, Bobby!" yelled Tom, running out of the barracks.

Hogan shot Tom a death stare. "You know I hate being called that."

"Get away from the wire. Let's go back in and talk about it." By now, Tom was standing next to Hogan.

Hogan stared outside the fence again. "There's nothing to talk about."

Tom placed his hand on Hogan's shoulder. Hogan immediately knocked it away. "Don't you ever touch me again! Leave me alone."

"Bob…Rob, can you at least please come away from the wire. The guards in the tower look nervous," urged Tom.

"What does it matter? As usual, you've taken everything from me. You took my girl in high school. You took my room when I went to camp. Then by some miracle, out of all the POW camps, you have to get sent to this one. Now you have taken the only thing I had left, my command." Hogan stared at the ground. He didn't want to look at anyone or anything. "I have nothing left."

"You can't be serious. It's about that order I gave you isn't it? Face the fact we're soldiers and I outrank you. Here's another order; get away from the wire," ordered Tom.

When Hogan didn't move, Tom grabbed his arm to pull him away from the wire. In a swift movement, Hogan landed a punch on Tom's jaw.

Tom staggered backward a little. "Do you know what the penalty is for striking your superior officer?" asked Tom.

"I didn't strike my superior officer. I punched my brother. If you don't leave me alone, I'll do it again." Hogan stood poised to either defend himself or initiate an attack.

"Rob, what has happened to you? You were never like this. We were never like this," said Tom

"You're what happened. You let being the big brother and higher rank, go to your head. I can't take it any more." Hogan charged Tom, knocking him to the ground. The two men rolled on the ground, each exchanging blows.

Klink motioned for the nearby guards to break the fight up and bring the men to his office. Once the two officers were in Klink's office, "What on earth do you think you two are doing?" yelled Klink. "Brothers or not, this is no way for officers to behave. How do you expect the rest of the men in camp to work out their problems if their commanding officers are fighting? The both of you aught to be ashamed of yourself for your actions. I have no other choice but to in force the new camp rule about fighting. Since you're the SPO, you'll be confined to barracks for two weeks. And you," Klink pointed to Hogan. "You know better. I've never seen you act like this. You have been in this camp long enough to know I won't tolerate fighting. I hold you to a higher standard than everyone else. If I confine you both to barracks you'll keep fighting. So you'll spend thirty days in the cooler."

"Come on, Kommandant. I was provoked into the fight. Call it extenuating circumstances. Don't you think thirty days is a bit much?" asked Hogan.

"Well SPO Hogan? Do you think it's a bit much?" asked Klink.

Tom grinned as he rubbed his sore jaw. "Nope."

"Some brother you are," said Hogan in disgust.

"Schultz, escort SPO Hogan to his barracks. Langenscheidt, escort Colonel Hogan to the cooler. Dismissed," ordered Klink.

HH HH HH

As soon as Langenscheidt left the cooler, Hogan crawled through the trap door in the floor, into the tunnel. Hogan didn't change clothes for the mission. He figured it was best, if caught, to be in uniform. Hogan put a small gold colored tube containing one capsule in his pocket. If it looked like he couldn't get away…lets just say he was determined to not be tortured by the Gestapo again.

"Major, ready for a fifty-three mile hike?" asked Hogan as he checked his weapons.

"Can't we somehow get a ride there like earlier?" asked Hochstetter.

Hogan wished the same thing. He prayed his leg would hold up2. It was doing much better. On the outside, only a scar remained. On the inside, he can tell he had been over doing it and the hairline fracture wasn't healing like it should. Not to mention the infection he had in his leg still hurt like heck. Just to be safe, he took two aspirin and put two in his pocket.

"Thought I'd find you here," said Wilson.

"Don't start on me. I have a job to do and I'm going to do it," said Hogan.

"I know you well enough to know when you make your mind up about something you won't change it for anything. I also know your leg is going to need extra support and you won't use the cane." Wilson put his hand up to signal he didn't want to listen to his protest. "I'm not going to put you in a cast. I've been working on a lightweight support I can put on your leg."

"I don't have time…" Hogan was cut off.

"Yes you do," ordered Tom. "The sooner you let Wilson do what he needs to, the sooner you can leave."

"Just hurry up," said Hogan as he sat on a near by table.

Wilson lifted Hogan's pant leg and undid his boot. He placed the carved wood on either side of his leg, securing it in place by a wrap. "I know this isn't the most comfortable, but it should help."

Hogan stood on it. It did help! "Thanks Wilson."

"Rob, I can't let you go," said Tom.

"We have already had this discussion. I'm going," said Hogan.

"You're not senior officer any more. The responsibility no longer rests on you to go on the dangerous missions. I'm not asking you as your superior officer; I'm asking you as your brother. It's my job to look out for you," said Tom.

"You don't know the area or the people," said Hogan.

"I did learn how to read a map. Please, Robert. These men need you here. They look up to you. I'll never get the kind of loyalty they show for you from them," begged Tom.

Hogan saw the concerned looks on his men's faces. "Bring Hochstetter here. The map to the location is in my locker behind you."

"I'm glad you've come to your senses," said Tom as he turned to get the map.

"I'm sorry, Tom," said Hogan as he hit Tom over the head with a chair, rendering him unconscious.

The men stared in amazement at Hogan. "Don't let him follow me. Let's go Hochstetter."

"You knocked out your superior officer," said Hochstetter.

"If I can do that to him, imagine what I can do to you," said Hogan.

The men walked to the exit. Since it wasn't dark yet, they had to be extra careful. All was clear when Hogan looked through the periscope. "Up the ladder and get to the woods without a sound. I'll be right behind you."

"Yes, Sir," said Hochstetter.

1 Broken by Nitestalker

2 Brainwashed and Reliving the past by Nitestalker


	12. Problems

Chapter 12: Problems

"This is Lieutenant Krueger, Heil Hitler…Ah yes, Weasel. I've been waiting to hear from you… You're kidding. Papa Bear himself is taking Kewpie to the pick-up point. This is better than I could've ever dreamed. This should promote me to general. Where and when is the pick-up?"

Krueger quickly jotted down the location and time the pick-up was to occur. Finally, their spy in London has given him some very useful information. Now he could finally bring an end to the entire underground network in Germany.

HH HH HH

The two men moved silently through the woods until they came to a river. "We'll follow the river northwest. We'll use the sound of the water to help cover any sound we might make," said Hogan as he pointed the direction he wanted Hochstetter to walk.

After walking a couple of hours, Hochstetter stopped. "What's wrong?" Hogan asked.

"I need a short break. Since I haven't had any food or water since I came to you, you mind if I take a quick drink?" asked Hochstetter.

The thought never occurred to Hogan to offer Hochstetter anything to eat or drink. "You can take a quick drink."

"Danke. You're too kind," said Hochstetter.

"Don't push it." Hogan glanced at the map. "We need to pick up the pace." Hogan tossed Hochstetter a couple of cookies he had in his pocket. "You can eat these." The last thing he wanted was Hochstetter to pass out on him due to the lack of food.

By now the sun had set and the two men were walking in total darkness. The moon didn't give off much light due to the cloud cover. Hochstetter's black uniform made it hard to see him in the dark.

"Colonel, the river's bank goes up. We can't stay down here to follow it anymore," said Hochstetter.

"I guess we'll have to go up," said Hogan.

Once they got to the top of the river bank, a lantern could be seen ahead. Hogan shook his head and softly cursed. There was not enough time to go around them; the only option was to head right for the patrol guarding the bridge.

Hogan removed his spare gun from its hiding spot and unloaded it. He handed it to Hochstetter. "Remember, mine has bullets. Just get us past them as quickly as you can."

"Give me your jacket and identification including your dog tags. You don't want them to recognize the name do you?" said Hochstetter.

Hochstetter was right. He didn't want them to identify him. His name was too well known. As soon as he handed Hochstetter his jacket, his body started to shake from the cold. He quickly handed Hochstetter his identification and placed his hands on his head.

When the two men were close to the bridge, Hochstetter yelled, "Nicht schießen! Ich bien Gestapo"

"Approach," said a major who was guarding the bridge. "What is your business here?"

"I was on my way to take this prisoner in. He got away from me and I chased him. We're on the way back to my car," lied Hochstetter.

The major who gave them permission to approach grabbed Hogan by the shirt. He motioned for the sergeant who was holding the lantern to come closer. The major fingered Hogan's collar. "A colonel I see. Does it have a name?"

"I have yet to get it from him. If you don't mind, I'm most anxious to get him back to headquarters so I may start loosening his tongue," Hochstetter said with a sneer.

The major opened Hogan's shirt as he looked for his dog tags. "His dog tags are missing. Where are they?"

"He must have taken them off. I was unable to locate any identification on him," answered Hochstetter. "I took his jacket in hopes of curbing any further escape attempts on this cold night.

Before anyone realized what had happened, the major drew his side arm and had it pointed at Hogan's head. "Since he has no identification, I would assume he's a spy and ought to be executed."

Hogan willed himself to not look at the gun. His eyes stayed focused on the major. He concentrated on his breathing to keep himself from shaking.

"Nein. If he is a spy, I want to get as much information out of him as I can before he is executed. Now, if you will excuse us, I need to get him back before he tries to escape again," suggested Hochstetter.

As soon as the major holstered his gun, his fist struck Hogan in the face, sending him to the ground. Before Hochstetter could protest, the major kicked Hogan in his mid-section. The kick dislodged Hogan's gun from its hiding spot. "What's this?" The captain picked up the gun. "Do you not search your prisoners before taking them into custody?"

Hochstetter swallowed hard before answering. "Ja, I searched him. I don't understand how I could've missed it." He reached for Hogan's gun.

The major motioned for the sergeant holding the lantern to hand him a pair of handcuffs. "You should keep your prisoners secured, Major." He rolled Hogan unto his stomach and cuffed his hands behind his back. "That's better."

Hogan's breaths became shallow. He was completely at Hochstetter's mercy. He was no longer armed and his hands were literally tied behind his back.

Grabbing Hogan by his shirt, Hochstetter lifted him to a standing position. "I was on my way home after work. I guess I left my handcuffs at work. I was stopped by a farmer who caught him hiding in his barn. Danke for your help." Hochstetter pushed Hogan forward. "Walk."

Hogan complied. Could Hochstetter be on the level? By being unarmed and handcuffed, it would have been the perfect time to hand him over to the Nazis as Papa Bear and to shut down his entire operation.

When they were a good distance away from the bridge, Hochstetter said "Halt!" Hogan complied, when he turned to face Hochstetter, he growled, "Face forward and not a sound."

His eyes closed as he felt the gun barrel in his back. To his surprise, he felt Hochstetter removing the handcuffs. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hochstetter dangling the cuffs in front of him. Cautiously, he grabbed the cuffs.

"Put these on," said Hochstetter as he handed Hogan his jacket and dog tags

"What? You want to make sure they can identify my body," said Hogan as he did as ordered. When he put his jacket on, he found his identification in his jacket pocket. "Where did you get a key to the handcuffs?"

"Gestapo always have one hidden on them." The next thing Hochstetter handed him was his handkerchief. "Wipe the blood from your mouth."

_What game is Hochstetter playing? If he's going to shoot me, why doesn't he get it over with? _Then a scary thought occurred to him. He didn't shoot him yet because he was planning on taking him in all by himself. That's why he didn't say anything to the major at the bridge. _I should have never trusted him._

He was pulled out of his thoughts by something tapping his arm. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the butt of the gun against his arm. "Go on. Take it." Hogan took the gun and faced Hochstetter. "I told you, you can trust me."

Hogan examined the gun in his hands and laughed. He checked to make sure the bullets were in it. They were. "You sure had me fooled." Hogan knocked Hochstetter to the ground with a strong punch to the jaw. "Don't do that again."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," said Hochstetter as he rubbed his jaw.

Hogan glanced at the handcuffs in his hand then to Hochstetter. Hochstetter stood. "Do whatever you have to." Hochstetter turned away from Hogan, placing his hands behind his back.

"Not right now," Hogan chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Let's go. We've a lot of time to make up."

"I guess that makes us even?" asked Hochstetter.

"Not by a long shot; move." Hogan pushed Hochstetter in front of him.

They had only been walking for about an hour after Hochstetter's trick with Hogan when Hochstetter let out a yell.

"What happened?" asked Hogan. Since it was dark, he couldn't see anything.

"I'm hanging off the edge," said Hochstetter.

Hogan knelt down at the edge where he had heard Hochstetter's voice. "You okay?" asked Hogan.

"I'm slipping. Help me up," begged Hochstetter.

Hogan lay on the ground and reached his hand over the side. "Grab my hand."

"I can't reach it," said Hochstetter.

Hogan turned on his back, undoing his belt. He lowered it down to Hochstetter. "Grab my belt."

"I've got it." Just as Hochstetter grabbed the belt with one hand, his other hand lost the hold it had on a rock.

"Stop squirming and climb up here," said Hogan through gritted teeth. "You ever considered losing weight?"

Finally Hochstetter made it up. "Thanks, Colonel. If I remain your prisoner much longer, I will lose weight."

"Humph," Hogan responded. "We'll take a five minute break."

The light of the moon broke through a hole in the clouds, causing the nearby trees to cast eerie shadows. After putting his belt back on, Hogan sat on the ground, trying to rub some of the soreness out of his leg.

"Why don't you take the two aspirin you put in your pocket?" asked Hochstetter.

"It's none of your business, but I took them some time ago," said Hogan.

Hogan watched curiously as Hochstetter examined the trees. Knowing he was in pain, was Hochstetter going to try to make a run for it?

"May I get a closer look at the trees?" asked Hochstetter

"So you can make a run for it?" asked Hogan.

"Will you humor me for a moment and trust me?" asked Hochstetter.

"Why should I?" asked Hogan.

"Because I give you my word I won't run off. Besides, I'm safer with you." Hochstetter walked over to the trees.

"Are you sure about that, Major?" asked Hogan. He took his gun out and kept it trained on Hochstetter

"Yep." After examining some trees, he returned to Hogan. "Let me see your knife."

Hogan cocked his head. "What knife?"

"The one you always keep in your right boot." Hochstetter held his hand out. "I found it the first time I searched you. Didn't you ever wonder why I wouldn't let anyone else search you? In Berlin, I noticed the shocked expression on your face when I told you to remove your boots. I couldn't tell though when you saw the knife missing, if it was relief or worry. I removed it while you were sleeping. While you were unconscious going back to Stalag 13, I replaced the knife.1 You really shouldn't carry it around a POW camp. Imagine what would happen if someone else found it?" said Hochstetter as he waited impatiently for the knife. "I know; don't try anything funny or you'll shoot me."

Hogan cocked his side arm, then handed Hochstetter the knife. He watched Hochstetter go over to the same group of trees and start cutting on them. _How on earth does Hochstetter know so much about me? It's like we grew up together or something. _

Shortly, he returned with a bunch of leaves, some bark and two rocks. He watched Hochstetter flip the knife around, handing it back to him handle first. "Thanks."

"You can put the gun away now. You know Colonel; I'm starting to get tired of these threats. If you were going to shoot me or do anything to me, you would've done it by now." Hochstetter handed Hogan the bark. "Chew on pieces of this. It'll help with the pain."

"You're trying to poison me," said Hogan.

Hochstetter broke off a piece of the bark and started chewing it. "See it's safe. Roll your pants leg up so I can apply this poultice."

Hogan stared at Hochstetter as he pulverized the leaves between the two rocks. "Where did you learn all of this?"

"My dad and I use to go camping in the Black Forest every summer. He showed me how to live off the land and to use plants as medicine," said Hochstetter.

Hogan had seen Carter do stuff like this many times when they were low on medicine. As much as he didn't want to trust Hochstetter, he didn't want to be in pain either. Reluctantly, he broke a piece of bark off and chewed on it. Then he pulled up his pant leg.

With a gentleness that surprised him, Hochstetter removed the bandage and support. With care, he applied his poultice, and rewrapped the leg. "It may take a few minutes, but it should help ease the pain. The juice in the leaves will numb your leg slightly."

"Knowing I hate your guts and want to see you dead, why are you caring about my leg?" asked Hogan.

"Believe it or not, Colonel, the monster you knew me as is not the real me. I had to work at becoming that disgusting creature. For a long time, I forgot who I really was. You helped me remember who I really am. As a thanks, I'm doing what I can to help you," explained Hochstetter.

Hogan bowed his head. He didn't know which Hochstetter he preferred. He didn't like having someone figured out then come to find out he was wrong. _Lord, we have a long ways to go and a short time to get there. We could use any help you could give us. The sooner I get him on the plane to England, the better._

In the distance, Hogan heard a faint sound. Was it his imagination or was it real? "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Is it a patrol?" asked Hochstetter with hesitation.

Hogan held his breath as he strained his ears. There it was again. "Not a patrol; transportation." _Thanks Lord._

It took a moment for Hogan to stand, when he did, he stared Hochstetter in the eyes. "One more thing…" Without warning, Hogan punched Hochstetter as hard as he could, sending Hochstetter to the ground again.

Hochstetter rubbed his jaw. "What was that for?"

"Just letting you know you don't have me figured out and I'm still capable of doing anything I want to you whenever I want. Got it?" said Hogan.

"Painfully clear, Sir," said Hochstetter.

The two men walked in the direction Hogan had hear the noise. A short time later, they came upon a small farm. The sound of horses could be heard in the barn.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" asked Hochstetter.

"We have three hours to cover twenty-two miles. You can run it if you want, but I'm riding." Hogan crept silently toward the barn. He peeked in through a window. After only seeing farm animals, Hogan quietly opened the barn door and went inside.

The first two horses Hogan came to were work horses. _They're not fast, but faster than us walking._ The next stall contained what he was looking for. "Hello, girl."

Lighting a match, he searched the barn for the bridle. He spotted one hanging on the wall behind a whip. Hogan stood there staring at the whip. Memories of every time one was used on him flooded his mind. The wound he received a few days ago due to a whip, started to hurt.

Hochstetter seemed to understand Hogan's dilemma and reached for the whip. Hogan stopped him by grabbing his arm. "No, this is something I have to do." Hogan quickly removed the whip and the bridle then replaced the whip.

"Don't worry, girl. We're not going to hurt you." Hogan's words seemed to ease the tension in the horse. He stroked her long grey neck. "Now be a good girl and cooperate with me."

"I always knew you had a way with women, but I never knew it applied to animals as well," said Hochstetter.

Hogan glanced at Hochstetter._ Where has he gotten all this information about me from? _"All women are alike. Treat them with respect and they'll do whatever you want them to do."

The horse willingly accepted the bit when Hogan put it up to her mouth. With ease, the rest of the bridle slipped on. Hogan led her outside of the barn before getting on her. He held his arm down for Hochstetter to use to help get on the back.

"You really are serious!" said Hochstetter.

"Get on or run, your choice. I hope you can keep up," said Hogan.

Hogan swung Hochstetter on the back of the horse when he grabbed his forearm. "Come on girl. Let's stretch your legs. Hold on, Major." Hogan gave the horse a kick in the side and off they went.

1 Reliving The past by Nitestalker


	13. The Past

Chapter 13: The Past

Tom rubbed his head as he came to. "What happened?"

Wilson was immediately by his side. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two less if you don't get them out of my face and answer my question," demanded Tom.

"What do you know, the same manners as the colonel," said LeBeau.

Tom looked around. "Where are Rob and Hochstetter?"

"They left about four hours ago," answered Kinch.

"I have to go after him. If this is a trap, he'll need someone there to watch his back. Get me a map with the location of the pick-up marked." No one moved. "I want it now and that's an order."

"Sorry, Sir. As much as we're concerned about Colonel Hogan, he left strict orders no one is to follow," said Kinch.

"Have you forgotten, Sergeant, I out rank him and my orders over ride his," said Tom a little testy.

The men glanced at each other to make sure they were all in agreement. "Colonel, Colonel Hogan has made his choice. If this is a trap, the least we can do is respect his last wish. If this is a trap and we went to help and something happened to one of us, he would never be able to forgive himself. None of us like the idea of letting him go off with that maniac by himself. We don't trust Hochstetter any further then LeBeau could throw Schultz. After what happened to Colonel Hogan the last time the Gestapo had all of us in their cells, we vowed to never put him through that again," explained Kinch.

"What did they do to cause his men to abandon him?" asked Tom.

"Look, Colonel, we're not abandoning him. We are protecting him from the past repeating itself. They tortured us in front of him one at a time. When we reached the point we couldn't take it anymore, they threatened to whip us with a cat-of-nine-tails unless the gov'nor agreed to execute us," explained Newkirk.

"What happened? You're all standing here now. How did you get out of it?" asked Tom

"Colonel Hogan couldn't bear to see us endure any more pain, especially since thanks to Hochstetter, the sting of the cat-of-nine-tails was still fresh in his mind. He agreed to do what they wanted. They untied one arm, blindfolded him and put a gun in his hand. Each time he pulled the trigger, he believed he had just killed one of us. The Nazis tricked him. They had blanks in the gun. They got what they wanted though, the Nazis succeeded in breaking Colonel Hogan's spirit," explained Kinch.

Tom's mouth gaped open. He knew life here wasn't easy for his brother, especially after seeing the scars, but he had no idea how hard it really was. "What happened next?"

"We're not clear on the details. All we know is they transferred him to Stalag 1 sometime after that. With some help, they decided to transfer him back here." LeBeau paused. He wiped a tear away before he continued. "He was not the same person we knew. He was non- responsive, he didn't… he just…The bosche extinguished the flame in Colonel Hogan's soul. His eyes were dark and hollow. He was like an empty shell."1

He never knew this about Hogan. He felt bad now for poking fun of Hogan earlier. Tom's blood began to boil with hatred. "You said Hochstetter whipped Rob with a cat-of-nine-tails?"

"Yeah, but only once. It appears Hochstetter managed to cross the Gestapo's line. Hochstetter was severely reprimanded after that," said Kinch.

_He might have been reprimanded by the Gestapo, but after this war is over, he's going to answer to me. I don't care how long Wolfgang and I have been good friends. No one treats my little brother like that, _thought Tom. "Very well; we'll wait."

HH HH HH

Thanks to their new four legged friend, Hogan and Hochstetter were able to make up some time. Hogan didn't want to run the horse down too far so he let her walk or trot part of the time.

"I bet you never thought when you were riding horses on your uncle's farm, you'd be riding a horse through Germany?" said Hochstetter.

Hogan pulled back on the reigns, stopping the horse. "How on earth do you know about me riding horses on my uncle's farm? For that matter, about everything else you've said about me," asked Hogan.

"When I took over as your Guardian Angel, I snuck to England to read your file and found out all about you. That's why I know you so well," said Hochstetter.

"Horse puckey!" the horse whinnied. "There's nothing in any of my files about riding horses anywhere. No one in England even knows my uncle has a farm. Now tell me the truth. How do you know these things?" asked Hogan with irritation.

"When you agreed to be a spy, the government did their homework to make sure you were on our side and there was nothing compromising in your past. I told General Hammond if I was to do my job, I had to be able to get in your head and know how you think," said Hochstetter. "So you see, Colonel, I know enough about you to fill in all the blanks in your file you refused to fill out at Dulag Luft. I also know enough about you to put your entire family in jeopardy. Before you get defensive and take it as a threat, don't. If I wanted to use your family against you, I would've done so a long time ago," said Hochstetter.

Hochstetter was right. If he had the ability to use his family against him and didn't, it could mean Hochstetter might be telling the truth. "You know, Major, you talk too much." Hogan kicked the horse signaling he was ready to go.

The knowledge Hochstetter had about him was unnerving. It was bad enough about the small stuff his men knew about him, but Hochstetter? Hogan shook as a chill went down his spine. Was sending him to England the best thing? What would he do with the knowledge once there? Would he try to contact his family?

Too many questions and as usual not enough answers or sleep. Hogan stretched and yawned. If they didn't get there soon, he would fall asleep. Sleep. _When was the last time I slept_?

"Colonel, how are we doing on time?" asked Hochstetter.

Hogan glanced at his watch "We have almost two hours before we have to meet the plane."

"How much further?" asked Hochstetter.

"You're worse than a kid. Why the questions?" asked Hogan.

"Oh, it's just that…well I need to…you know," answered Hochstetter.

The horse stopped when Hogan pulled on the reigns. "Hurry, but stay where I can see you. Should have gone before we left," mumbled Hogan.

Hogan glanced around for any land marks to help him identify his location on the map. He could see nothing but the river and trees. He quickly did some calculating in his head, figuring how far they had traveled since they crossed the last road. _We're making excellent time. We have two hours to go ten miles._

Hochstetter appeared a few minutes later. "Danke, I mean thank you very much, Colonel. If I'm to be in England, I need to get use to talking in English."

_Not fair. Why should he get to walk free around the streets of London, while I'm stuck in a POW camp? He's the one who needs to be locked up._

1 Broken by Nitestalker


	14. A Trap

Chapter 14: A Trap

Klink gazed into the compound as he drank a cup of warm coco. The events of earlier played in his mind. _I've never seen Colonel Hogan act like this before. I thought it would be good for his brother to be here. Now he has someone he can confide in and take some of the burden off his shoulders. _

He sat in his easy chair wondering if it was an act because he and his men are on a mission or if it was real. It looked real enough to him. The blood from the split lips was convincing. Memories of when he and his brother used to get into fights came to his mind. When he was in his office, the look in Hogan's eyes was pure contempt for his brother.

The argument Hogan and Tom had when they first saw each other also popped into Klink's mind. _Maybe it was supposed to be an act, but the feelings were definitely real._

Schultz barged into Klink's quarters. "Herr Kommandant, I went to check on Colonel Hogan to make sure he's alright and he is not in his cell. Do you want me to sound the alarm?"

Calmly, Klink answered, "No. You're mistaken, Schultz. It's dark in the cooler so you just missed him or didn't look in the right cell."

"I'm not mistaken, Herr Kommandant…" Schultz was cut off.

Klink stood. "Sergeant, I said you're mistaken. Colonel Hogan is in the cooler. You will not bring up the subject again. If there is nothing else, you're dismissed to continue your rounds."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz saluted and left.

_This means one of two things. Either Hogan is on a mission or, he really did escape. Whichever it is, I'll wait as long as I can to report it._

HH HH HH

Lightning flashed overhead. "Are we almost there?" asked Hochstetter.

Hogan pulled out the map. "We're here, and here is where we have to go. We should be there in about forty-five minutes."

"I hope the rain holds off that long," said Hochstetter.

"Gripe and complain. Is that all you do?" asked Hogan.

The rain did hold off until they arrived at the pick-up point. Hogan stopped the horse on the edge of the woods. In front of them was an old barn, which was falling down, and an old dirt runway.

The men dismounted.

"The plane should be here in about ten minutes." As soon as Hogan said that, it started raining.

"Great. Why don't we wait in the barn?" suggested Hochstetter as he pulled his coat tighter around him.

Hogan didn't want to wait in the rain either. From what he could make out of the barn, he didn't know if it would be any drier. Hogan tied the horse to a tree branch. The last thing he wanted was to have the horse get startled in there and cause the barn to fall on top of them.

The men cautiously entered the barn. There was a big hole in the roof. The area above the stalls was still intact, so they waited there.

They no sooner were settled when they heard a voice calling to them. "Attention Kewpie and Papa Bear. This is Lieutenant Hans Krueger with Gestapo. You are surrounded. Come out with your hands up."

"This is a trap!" exclaimed Hogan. "I knew better than to trust you." Hogan punched Hochstetter as hard as he could.

"I swear to you, Hogan, I had nothing to do with this. How could I have contacted him to tell him where the pick-up point was?" defended Hochstetter.

"Then you told him to follow us." Hogan ducked as chips of wood splinted around him from bullets.

"If this is my idea, why would I have him shoot, knowing I'm in here?" said Hochstetter.

"You would do anything to bring an end to me and my operation. Sacrificing your life to accomplish it wouldn't surprise me," said Hogan. "I have news for you. Your plan isn't going to work. I won't be taken back to Gestapo headquarters alive." Hogan waited for the shooting to stop. "Hey, Krueger, if you want me, you come in here and get me."

"Schießen!" yelled Krueger.

Hogan and Hochstetter flattened themselves as much as they could as bullets ripped through the decrepit barn. There was creaking and groaning above them. Suddenly, Hogan's world went black as the loft above him crashed down upon him, rendering him unconscious.

Hogan awoke with Krueger crouching next to him, shining his flashlight in his eyes. "Well, well, well. So you are the great Papa Bear. I warned you what would happen when I linked the two of you together. Tell me, how does it feel to learn the person who has tortured you all this time was really on your side?"

When Hogan tried to push himself up, Krueger punched him. "I didn't give you permission to get up. Where's Kewpie, or should I say Major Hochstetter?" asked Krueger with a devilish grin.

Hogan glanced around the dimly lit barn. He didn't see Hochstetter. Considering the black uniform and the darkness in the barn, Hochstetter could have been right beside him and he wouldn't have seen him. _He_ p_robably snuck out to save his own skin._

"No answers for me?" asked Krueger

Hogan was yanked to a kneeling position. A since of relief filled Hogan when he stared down the barrel of the gun Krueger had pointing at his head. "Come out Kewpie or Papa Bear dies."

_This is an answer to prayer. It looks like I'm not going to Gestapo headquarters alive, which means no more torture._

"It looks like your friend doesn't care if you live or not. I really would like to take you in alive, but as long as you're alive, there's a chance for you to escape." Krueger kicked Hogan's bad leg.

It was a good thing Hogan was kneeling or else he would have fallen. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to not cry out from the pain.

"I could shoot you in both legs to make sure you don't run off." Krueger lowered his gun toward Hogan's legs. After a laugh he said, "But a dead body makes a better trophy any way. Once you're out of the way, I'll start questioning everyone at Stalag 13, starting with Klink and everyone in Barracks 2. Rest assured, I'll take good care of them and make sure they know you are the one who turned them in so you could have a quick death. Good-by, Colonel Hogan," said Kruger as he raised his gun back to Hogan's head.

A split second before Krueger pulled the trigger; Hochstetter emerged from the shadows, knocking Hogan out of the line of fire.

The gun went off and Hochstetter let out a loud groan when he hit the ground. In the dim light given off by Krueger's flashlight, everyone saw the blood on Hochstetter's hand when he pulled it away from his side.

Not fully thinking about what he was doing, Hogan rushed to Hochstetter's side. "Why did you have to go and do that? You could have stayed hidden?"

Hogan felt something hitting his leg; it was the empty gun he gave Hochstetter at the bridge. Remembering he still had the bullets for it in his pocket, he turned his body so it blocked Krueger's view and loaded the gun as he and Hochstetter talked.

"Sorry I failed you. Sorry about everything. Sorry I won't be able to complete my mission and…protect…you." Hochstetter's voice trailed off.

"One down and one to go," said Krueger, training his gun back on Hogan. "Now it's your turn to die."

The flash of lightning made Hogan's face seem harder as he glared at Kruger. "It's not over yet. What's that?" Hogan asked, pointing to a spot behind Krueger.

Krueger turned his attention and flashlight in the direction Hogan indicated. "I don't see anything." Krueger dropped the flashlight when he turned back and faced Hogan.

Hogan aimed his gun at Krueger's head. With an ominous grin, Hogan said, "Oops." A since of release came upon him when he pulled the trigger. Much of the anger he harbored inside disappeared.

Airplane engines could be heard in the distance. Hogan knelt beside Hochstetter. He was still alive. "Don't die on my now. If anyone's going to kill you, it's going to be me. Besides, the plane is here and there are armed Gestapo we have to get past."

"Colonel…I'm not going to make it; save yourself," said Hochstetter weakly.

Hogan glanced out a few of the bullet holes, getting an idea of how many Gestapo they faced. From what he could make out, they were staring at each other apparently awaiting orders from Krueger. "Good, just as I figured. Krueger wanted as few people as possible to know about us. There're only about six men out there."

"And only two of us and one gun…Not good odds," said Hochstetter. "I guess surrounding them…is out of the question….What else…do you have…on your mind?"

Hogan picked up Krueger's gun and handed it to Hochstetter. "Two guns improve the odds some. Just hit what you aim at. Think you can do that?"

Hochstetter held his hand over his wound as Hogan helped him stand. "Do you trust me now?"

"No, but what choice do I have. I can't get out of here alone. Besides, I still have orders to get you to London alive," said Hogan.

"Okay, Colonel…how do you…purpose we do this?" asked Hochstetter through gritted teeth. "Do we do it…like the American westerns? We run out…with our guns blazing."

"We'll take out as many of the guards as we can while we have some cover," said Hogan. "The rest, we'll get on the way to the plane."

"You realize…if we don't get them all…you'll be a sitting duck…once you get me…in the plane," Hochstetter said. His strength was fading fast. Hogan helped him to his position.

"I know. I guess it's a good thing Klink threw me in the cooler for a month. Looks like I might have to go to London for a while," said Hogan with a smile. "You take that side and I'll take this side. Make sure you keep an eye out for anyone trying to get in. Ready?" asked Hogan.

"No, but let's get it over with before…I pass…out," said Hochstetter.

Hogan fired the first shot. His shot sent the guard to the ground. Hochstetter followed. A creak was heard coming from the back door. Hogan immediately pointed his gun at the door. As soon as he saw the guard come in, Hogan fired.

Hochstetter aimed his gun in Hogan's direction. Before Hogan could say anything, Hochstetter fired. The sound of a body landing on the floor caused Hogan to turn around. He was so focused on the guard coming in the one door; he didn't notice the guard coming in the door behind him. He nodded his thanks to Hochstetter.

With a brief smile, Hochstetter collapsed to the floor. Hogan ran to him. "No passing out now; planes landed." Hogan put Hochstetter over his shoulder and headed for the plane. "Shoot at anything that moves behind us. Don't fail me leg."

One of the remaining guards hid around the corner of the barn, preventing Hochstetter from shooting him. However, the other guard wasn't so lucky.

When the guard, who was hiding, came into the open, Hochstetter fired, but nothing happened. Specks of mud flew up as bullets hit the ground around them.

"My gun isn't working," said Hochstetter.

Hogan was too focused on getting to the plane to pay any attention to what Hochstetter was saying. Hogan signaled for the plane to start going down the runway. The pilot of the plane complied.

One of the men inside the plane held out his hand for Hochstetter. When Hogan was close enough, he released Hochstetter into the man's hands. The man in the plane quickly moved Hochstetter to the side and pulled Hogan in just before bullets hit the plane. The man took the gun from Hogan and returned fire. The last guard wasn't a threat any more.

"Get me the medical kit; Kewpie has been shot! Radio ahead to let them know to have a medical unit waiting for us when we land. I need to barrow the radio when you're done to let my men know what happened," ordered Hogan.

"Yes, Sir," replied the man who just saved their lives.


	15. There's A Traitor Among Us

Chapter 15: There's A Traitor Among Us

After the pilot radioed London, Hogan radioed his men. "Papa Bear to Pussycat." After a few minutes of static, Hogan received a response.

"This is Pussycat. Good to hear from you Papa Bear," said Kinch.

"Hunters were waiting. A bird helped us to escape. Will contact later," said Hogan.

"Did hunters get anything?" asked Kinch.

Hogan glanced back where the man who helped them in the plane, franticly worked at stopping the bleeding. "Kewpie was injured. We don't have to worry about the hunters any more. Won't be back for a while. Will send when later."

"Thanks for the info, Pussycat out," said Kinch.

Hogan watched as the man applied more bandages. "Sorry, Papa Bear, I've done all I can. He needs a medical team to help him anymore."

"Thanks for being there Sergeant…?" said Hogan.

"Tapscott, Sir. Sergeant Albion Tapscott."

Hogan thought a moment. "That name sounds familiar."

"It should, I was fortunate to be part of Hogan's Travelers Aid Society," said Tapscott with a grin.

"Right! Glad you made it." Hogan felt good knowing at least one of the people he helped was back in the war fighting. "Will Kewpie make it to London?"

"It's hard to say, Sir. They never said who we were picking up. I admit I was surprised to see it was Major Hochstetter. If you don't mind me asking, why are you risking your life for the likes of him?" asked Tapscott.

"Not by choice. It appears he's actually on our side. He took that bullet protecting me." Hogan hung his head as a wave of emotions came over him. Hochstetter had risked his life to save his. No matter how much he hated a person, he didn't take it lightly when they risked their life for his.

Now, Hogan had a hard time hating the man. Even though he would never be able to forget the pain he suffered at Hochstetter's hands, he couldn't hate him any longer.

When Hogan tried to move his leg, he winced in pain, which wasn't lost on Tapscott. "Are you injured, Sir?"

"Just a bum leg acting up," said Hogan. "I may have over used it running to the plane."

Tapscott went back to the medical kit and removed some aspirin. "Sorry, Sir, but all I have left is aspirin."

Hogan smiled weakly. "That will be fine, Sergeant." Hogan quickly swallowed them. "You can go back up front. I'll watch over him." Hogan sat across from Hochstetter when Tapscott left. "Why'd you do it?"

"I'm still asking myself the same question…At the time though…it seemed like a good idea," said Hochstetter.

"You could've stayed hidden. Maybe Krueger would've been content enough with me; you could've gotten away," said Hogan.

"And go where?...I'm more wanted than you." Hochstetter paused to gain a little bit of strength back before he continued. "He had our identities…You heard him…everyone at Stalag 13…including Tom, would be made to suffer…Besides, my orders to protect you haven't been revoked yet…It's still my job."

"He may've had our identities, but that secret died with him. Correct me if I'm wrong, but he struck me as the type of person who kept that secret to himself so no one could steal his glory. He wasn't going to tell anyone who we were until after he had us in custody," said Hogan.

Hochstetter nodded. "If we're wrong…they'll pick you up as soon as you get back to camp."

Hogan stared blankly as he thought. _If Hochstetter wasn't the one who told them where the pick-up was, who did? Kinch said he talked with General Hammond directly. This is the second time I've been involved with General Hammond and it ended up in a trap. When General Lawrence and I were on the Case Green mission in 1938, General Hammond was the only one who knew who we really were and why we were in Berlin._

"Major, after you started working for the Gestapo, did you read the files on the two spies you were asked to replace?" Hochstetter nodded. "Tell me what was in those files." Hochstetter stared at Hogan questioningly. "Humor me."

Hochstetter shrugged. "Not much in there…except the Gestapo was told by a reliable source in London…I think by Weasel…the two men were spies." Hochstetter paused to catch his breath and remember what he had read. "They were arrested and tortured…One of the men died the day before he was to be flogged…and the other died at the hospital after receiving fifty-five lashings by a cat-of-nine-tails…Both men maintained their innocence and neither one confessed to being spies."

_Explains how I got out of the hospital. There was the code name Weasel again. _"Is that all?" asked Hogan. Hochstetter nodded. "Major, what is in my complete file at Gestapo headquarters?" He guessed Hochstetter had many of the answers he had questions to. Since there was a good chance he wasn't going to make it, he had to ask while he could.

Hochstetter smiled weakly. "Nothing but a lot of smart answers." Hochstetter coughed and gasped for breath. After the spasm passed, he continued. "When I knew the Gestapo was on to me… some of my original files were replaced with fake ones…I hid the real ones somewhere along with other files I was able to find on you…Every comment I noted in your file about you being Papa Bear was removed and replaced with a name I chose at random."

"Where did you hide the files at?" asked Hogan.

Shaking his head, Hochstetter answered, "And I'm not telling…Colonel, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep for a while," said Hochstetter.

Hogan shook his head. "No you're not. You need to stay awake until we get to London. I said I would get you there alive and I meant it. You're not the only one with orders to follow."

HH HH HH

After receiving the radio message from Hogan, Tom ordered everyone upstairs to bed. There was no reason for all of them to be on pins and needles now that Hogan was safe.

Once alone, Tom got on the radio. "Guardian Angel calling Mama Bear."

After a few moments of static, Tom heard a reply. "This is Mama Bear. Go ahead Guardian Angel."

"Need to talk to Big Bird." Tom waited patiently for Big Bird to come on the radio.

"Yeah, what is it, Guardian Angel?" responded Big Bird.

"Hunters set a trap. The bird has Papa Bear and Kewpie. You might want to greet them with Shooting Star. Shooting Star threatened to put Papa Bear in a cage the next time he saw him," said Tom. He could hear the thoughts General Lawrence wanted to say, but couldn't over the air.

"How long before he's missed?" asked Big Bird.

"About a yard," answered Tom.

"I'll see what I can do. Big Bird out."

HH HH HH

Finally, the plane made its decent toward the airfield just outside of London. Soon, Hogan could get some sleep and a quick bite to eat for he had to head back to Stalag 13.

When the plane had stopped, Hogan quickly opened the door. There was a medical unit on the tarmac waiting with a stretcher. He motioned for them to come in and get Hochstetter.

While the medics were with Hochstetter, Hogan greeted Hammond and Lawrence. Hammond stared at Hogan sternly. "You mind telling me what happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. The Gestapo was waiting for us. Hochstetter took a bullet in the side protecting me. Who all knew where and when the pick-up was," asked Hogan.

Hammond puffed up with anger. "Just me and the pilots. Are you trying to insinuate something?"

"Someone told the Gestapo Papa Bear was the one taking Kewpie to the pick-up. This is the second time the Gestapo has found me out working with you," said Hogan.

"Have you ever considered the fact you are not as good as you think you are? Both foul ups have had you involved as well. I will not stand here and be talked to like this by a subordinate!" yelled Hammond.

"Hogan, you better have proof before you go accusing a general of being a traitor," warned Lawrence.

"Give me time, I'll get the proof you need," growled Hogan.

"That's it. I've had enough of your insubordination. Sergeant Hildebrand, place Colonel Hogan under arrest," ordered Hammond. "I warned you what would happen the next time I saw you."

"You can't do that. I have to be get back to Stalag 13. If they discover I'm gone, all the men in my barracks will be executed," said Hogan as Hildebrand cuffed his hands behind his back.

"Mark, are the handcuffs necessary?" asked Lawrence.

"Yes! Now escort him to the brig," ordered Hammond.

Hogan knew it was no use. He knew better than to accuse a general of treason. What other conclusion could there be?

"Hogan, keep your mouth shut and go with Hildebrand. Let me handle this," ordered Lawrence.

"Yes, Sir." Hogan went quietly with Hildebrand.

After the two men were out of sight of the two generals, Hildebrand pushed Hogan toward a secluded part of the airfield. It was even more secluded this time of night.

"This isn't the way to the brig. Where are we going?" asked Hogan.

Hildebrand removed his pistol. "Start running."

Hogan stared at him dumfounded. "What are you doing?"

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you figured out I was the only other person who knew about your cover in 1938 and when and where the pick-up was tonight. I can't have you blowing my cover. The Nazis are relying on me for information about the allies," said Hildebrand.

"That's right! You were a private working for General Hammond back then. You must be Weasel. If you're going to shoot me do it; I won't be shot in the back," said Hogan.


	16. Locked Up

Chapter 16: Locked Up

"Aren't you being hard on Hogan?" Lawrence asked Hammond.

"No. I don't tolerate disrespect or being called a traitor. I love my country and would die for it. I understand he's been through a lot, but that doesn't give him the right to say what he did on the radio," said Hammond.

"I can't do anything about what he said on the radio, but he does have valid suspicions about treason. What is he supposed to think if you were the only one who knew about us in 1938 and tonight's pick-up?" Lawrence pointed out.

"Don't you go and start, Richard. Apparently someone over heard me when I asked Hildebrand to relay what you discovered about Case Green and to get the pilots ready for tonight's pick-up." Both men perked up. "You're not supposing…"

"It fits. He was there both times," said Lawrence. "He has access to radio communications, and because of the top secret security clearance, no one else is allowed to be around when he is on the radio."

"If that's true…" said Hammond.

"You just handed Papa Bear over to the Nazis on a nice neat silver platter. Let's get to them before it's too late," said Lawrence.

HH HH HH

Hogan was tired of his life being threatened. It was different when he was being shot at on flying missions. When you're staring down the barrel of a gun, it's a whole new ball game. Part of him did want to run away. Maybe, just maybe, he could make it to safety without being shot. This guy was a desk clerk. How good was his aim anyway?

_Fight! Fight for all you're worth._ The phrase Hochstetter had said to him in Berlin1 came to his mind. Would the great Papa Bear really go down without a fight? Not a chance.

Hogan knocked the gun to the side with one kick and then kicked Hildebrand in his mid-section. He staggered backwards. Before Hildebrand could regain his balance, Hogan tackled him to the ground. Unfortunately, since Hogan's hands were still cuffed behind his back, he couldn't stop Hildebrand from punching him. The head butt he received next disorientated him for a moment. A moment was all Hildebrand needed. Hildebrand punched Hogan again then flipped him off of him.

Before Hogan could get in position to strike back, Hildebrand had the pistol pointed at him. "Good-by, Colonel Hogan; or should I say Papa Bear."

Hogan flinched when he heard a gunshot. He didn't feel any searing pain, so he knew he hadn't been shot. Could Hildebrand have missed?

When he saw Hildebrand stare down at his chest, he knew Hildebrand was the one who'd been shot. As Hildebrand collapsed to the ground, Hogan glanced over his shoulder and saw Lawrence and Hammond rush toward him. Hammond still had his gun drawn.

"You alright?" asked Lawrence.

Hogan nodded. "Yes, Sir. Thanks, General. I owe you an apology for the accusation."

"Yes, you do. I'm still having you locked up though." Hammond grabbed Hogan by the arm.

"Mark," interrupted Lawrence. "Do you think this is really wise? If there is another Nazi spy around here, would it be good for him to find out Colonel Hogan is in a jail cell here instead of a POW camp in Germany?" Lawrence pointed out.

Hammond un-cuffed Hogan. "Give General Lawrence your jacket, identification and dog tags. From now on, your name is Colonel John Miller. I need to check on Hochstetter. Richard, escort Colonel Miller to solitary. He's not to have communication with anyone while he's here," ordered Hammond.

Hogan reluctantly did as ordered. "I'll give them back to you when you leave," said Lawrence as he made a funny face when he touched the sticky substance on the jacket.

"Thanks. It's Hochstetter's blood in case you were wondering. Did he say how long I'll be in solitary?" asked Hogan.

Lawrence laughed. "That depends on whether or not you can keep your mouth shut while you're here. Let's get you inside before you catch your death of cold. What exactly did you say to him on the radio?"

With a laugh Hogan said, "Something I'm not going to repeat again.

"You're limping. Your leg still giving you problems?" asked Lawrence.

"Yeah. The fifty-three mile hike, kick to my leg, short sprint to the plane and everything thing else tonight isn't helping it," said Hogan. "On top of that, one of the wounds from Berlin was infected badly. When I get back, Wilson will probably stick me in a body cast just to make sure I stay put and heal."

"We'll stop by the infirmary first to get it looked at." Lawrence stopped Hogan before he could protest. "And no arguing or I'll add to your sentence."

"Yes, Sir," said Hogan.

HH HH HH

Hogan made another mark on the wall. He'd been in solitary for four days now. If it wasn't for the harmonica he talked the guard into getting for him two days ago, he would have gone crazy by now.

The first two days weren't bad. The pain medicine he received from the doctor helped the pain in his leg. It also gave him a chance to catch up on his sleep. For the next two days, there wasn't anything to do but play his harmonica. The guard would slip the food through a slit at the bottom of the door. The slop bucket was changed out once in the morning and once in the evening. Every morning, a bucket of clean warm water was brought in so he could bathe and a bucket of cool water was left for him to drink. He tried talking to the guard, but he never received a response.

To Hogan's surprise, he heard the door unlock. _Wow! Someone to talk to!_ His happiness was short lived when he saw who entered his cell. "It's the same story, just a different book. I see you're still alive. Did you come here to gloat, Hochstetter?"

"No, when I heard General Hammond threw you in solitary for a week, I came to check on you," said Hochstetter.

"You checked on me now leave." It was bad enough in Germany, Hogan was always locked up and Hochstetter was standing over him. He shouldn't have to put up with it in England. Besides, seeing Hochstetter in an allied uniform was unnerving.

"After the doctors fixed me up, General Hammond paid me a visit. I told him everything I'd done while on assignment. When I told him everything I'd done to you… well let's just say if I wasn't already in the hospital, I think General Hammond would have put me there," said Hochstetter.

"You want a cookie for clearing your conscious?" asked Hogan.

Hochstetter shook his head. "I wanted to tell you good-by and good luck before I left. General Hammond is sending me states side tomorrow."

"That's just swell? I get to stay in a POW camp and you get to walk free in my home country." Hogan had enough of the conversation and started to play his harmonica.

"For your information, it's my country too. I was born in Tennessee, and moved to Germany when I was ten and back to the US when I was twenty-seven. I got assigned to be in Germany in the mid 30's. Besides, you don't understand, Colonel. This time when I go back, I won't be free. He's sending me to Leavenworth for my actions against you and others," said Hochstetter. "I'm just thankful in the quick court-martial held at my bedside; he didn't push for the death penalty."

Hogan hit the wrong note when he heard Leavenworth. "You're kidding! That's maximum security."

Hochstetter shook his head. "No, I'm not kidding. I'm not upset. I'm getting what I deserve." There was a pause before he continued. "There is one thing I want to know before I go. Was there a reason why General Hammond gave you the alias John Miller or is it a coincidence?"

"You'll have to ask him." He played his harmonica softly. Hochstetter was finally figuring it out.

"Strange you ask me about a case involving a Johann Mueller and your alias is John Miller. I didn't give the case much thought before because the report said Mueller died at the hospital. Now I think about it, the wounds described in the report were consistent with the scars I saw on you the first time we met.

Hogan paused playing his harmonica long enough to say, "Is that so."

"When you get back to camp, you can tell Sergeant Kinchloe, I cleared everything up about the contradicting message while you were at Stalag 1. I didn't know the shape you were in. I couldn't get near you. I told London something came up and you needed permission to escape from Stalag 1. Shortly thereafter, they receive a message saying you are at Stalag13 with the flu. I told them the announcement about Stalag 1 was to throw the Krauts off your trail. As far as they know, you've never been there," said Hochstetter.

"When the camp is liberated, they'll find my name among the records for there," said Hogan, pointing out the flaw with the plan.

"They can't find something that isn't there. I had all trace of your name being connected with Stalag 1 removed. Major Walker will support the story of you not being there as well," said Hochstetter. "Colonel Geiger is fixing her reports and her father is fixing General Burkhalter's files. I may have gone about my assignment of protecting you the wrong way, but I do know how to correct my mistakes. The Allies will never know everything Koch did to you. If they knew you had been compromised like you were, they'd pull you out of Germany. Sure your men could carry on without you and Tom could lead the operation, but I doubt they would be nearly as successful. Your sacrifices are not in vain, you'll see."

"Thanks." Hogan sat quietly for a moment , thinking about what Hochstetter said. Much of it made since and he was thankful the Allies won't know the truth of what happened, especially since Koch had a recording of Hogan betraying his country and telling him everything about the B-17's and who knows what all else. He wondered if Hochstetter knew about that as well. "You think this is supposed to make us even or something?"

Hochstetter smirked. "I know I'll never be able to do anything to make up for what I did to you. Chances are I'll probably never see you again. When you get back to camp, you might want to check out the burial tunnel, last beam on the right, thirteen centimeters to the left and thirteen centimeters from the ground. For what it's worth, if I could do it over again, I'd do things differently. Your job there was hard enough without me making it harder for you. I do hope you appreciate me dropping things in your lap to help make your job easier."

To Hogan's surprise, Hochstetter came to attention, giving him a crisp military salute. Considering this man saved his life twice and went out of his way to protect Kinch, the least he could do was return the salute. Hogan stood at attention and returned the salute. "Now get out of here so I can get back to playing in peace."

"Yes, Sir." Hochstetter knocked on the cell door so the guard could let him out.

At least Hogan got to talk to someone. Things were changing. Soon he would go back to Germany were he would resume the life of a POW and leader of the underground. This time, he would have to take orders from Tom. Soon though, the war would be over and he would get to come home to stay.

HH HH HH

Hogan's week was finally up. Lawrence came to escort Hogan to the plane personally. Right before Hogan boarded on the plane, Lawrence handed him his jacket, identification and dog tags. "You might need these. I had your jacket cleaned for you."

Hogan laughed. "Yeah, it gets a little bit cold in Germany this time of year. Thanks."

"I've got good news for you. The allies are planning a bombing raid south of Hammelburg. General Hammond said you could lead it. Once you complete your run, you'll have to bail out over Hammelburg," said Lawrence. "This bag contains some of the supplies your men requested. It's not much, but it's all we can spare at the moment."

Hogan smiled. He didn't like the idea of bailing out of a plane again, but leading the raid was appealing. Hogan put his jacket and dog tags on. "Thanks, Sir." Hogan saluted then climbed in the plane.

It felt good to sit in the pilot's seat again. He looked at the map his co-pilot gave him. "So that's where they've been hiding the rocket facility."

"We would have never been able to find it without Kewpie's help," said his co-pilot.

"Let's go while we're still young," said Hogan as the headed down the runway.

"Speak for yourself old man."

Hogan turned his head to see who made the comment. The voice sounded familiar. "Serge? Is that you?"

"Who else?" Serge replied. "Actually, it's second captain now2. I'm taking over flying this bird when we kick your butt out."

Hogan laughed. He had only got to talk to Serge for a short time when Lawrence's plane was shot down and he got the survivors back to camp before the Nazis got to them.3

"Watch it or I'll show you how spry this old man is," said Hogan.

1 Reliving The Past by Nitestalker

2 I know there is no such rank as Second Captain. It's an inside joke with anyone who served under General Lawrence. Refer to Reliving The Past to learn what it means.

3 Reliving The Past by Nitestalker


	17. Unlocking The Past

Chapter 17: Unlocking The Past

The bombing raid had been a success. It felt wonderful to sit in the pilot's seat of a plane again and experience the thrill of true freedom. It was hard to release the controls to someone else and jump out of the plane. It was tempting to stay in the plane and take it back to England.

He made a commitment to his men. His duty wasn't flying bombing raids anymore; it was to protect the men in his command and lead a successful underground unit. Besides, if he didn't go back, the men in Barracks 2, including Tom, would be executed in the compound by the Gestapo.

When Hogan returned to camp, he walked down the tunnel they used to burry all the people who died, but couldn't be buried topside. He knelt down by the last beam. He went thirteen centimeters over and thirteen centimeters up. Nothing appeared unusual. He scraped the dirt away. Eventually he saw a metal box.

Hogan removed it. After brushing the dirt off, he opened it. Inside were many files. He picked one up and thumbed through it. It was his missing file. It contained all the information not mentioned in his "official" file. Finally, some of his unanswered questions would be answered.

He sat down and started reading. The first file contained the missing pages from the two weeks he couldn't remember after he was shot down. He had been lied to. _I guess Hochstetter was telling the truth. Then again, these are his files. _There were no escape attempts. The Nazis were conducting experiments on him. They attempted to brainwash him using a new experimental drug in conjunction with propaganda.

_After torture, deprivation of sleep, food and water and witnessing the torture and execution of surviving crew members, the test subject's defense mechanisms in the brain are still too strong. However the seeds have been planted. He will be transferred to Stalag 13 for closer observation. Strict orders will be given he can be questioned to maintain appearances, but no one under any circumstance, without consent from der Fürher, is to excessively torture Colonel Robert E. Hogan._

Hogan set the folder down. He now knew why after Hochstetter had whipped him with the cat-of-nine-tails, he didn't see him for a while. _Hochstetter must have been punished for disobeying the order._

The ordeal he went through with Koch came to his mind. Koch went way above and beyond what Hochstetter did. _Someone had to sign the order allowing him to remove me come camp. Did they know what he was up to or did they think it was routine questioning?_

A few files down, Hogan came across a file titled "Brainwash Experiment #2." Hogan opened the file. The first page was the proposal Koch wrote to Hitler, outlining the technique he would use on Hogan.

_After reviewing the first attempt to brainwash Colonel Robert E. Hogan, USAAC, I have discovered the flaws which lead to its failure…The following pages describe in detail how to successfully break through Colonel Hogan's defense mechanisms._

Hogan didn't have to read the pages outlining his plan; he lived them. _What's this? Having someone imitate Colonel Hogan's voice on tape in hopes of convincing him he already confessed everything and now wanting him to answer the questions again to verify the information he gave us as being the truth didn't provide any positive results._

Hogan sighed with relief. _I really didn't tell them anything. Wonder what happened to the recording? Maybe it's still under the barn. Might have to find it to make sure the Allies don't find it._

Turning to the page after the one where Koch gloated about how successful he was in breaking him and getting him to execute his men, he read:

_The breaking of Colonel's spirit was the first step in destroying his defenses. I have taken away everything he held dear. Tricking him into believing he executed his own men was ingenious and worked better than I had hoped for. Since his defenses are down and his spirit is crushed; the brainwashing will begin._

Hogan read how Koch used negative images and propaganda of the US to create doubt about his country. Every time something to do with the allies was mentioned or shown, Hogan was to receive an electrical shock. This was to create memories of pain and loathing for everything the Allies stood for. Next were positive images and propaganda about the Third Reich. No more electrical shock. Everything was peaceful and uplifting.

Until now, Hogan never realized how much he truly loved and believed in the US. He's not naive enough to believe the US is perfect. Sure, it has its faults just like any other country. But the good the US stands for is worth sacrificing everything to protect it. If the Lord blessed him with a family someday, he wanted them to live in a country where they were free to make their own choices. To say whatever they want without fear of persecution.

Prior to the war, Hogan, like many others living in the US, took their freedom for granted. Not anymore. He has seen how Germans are scared to stand up and speak out for fear of death or torture. Even though he's in the best POW camp in all of Germany, where he can come and go, he knows what it's like to be in bondage. Most of the three years here, he has had someone dictating what he can and can't do and when to do it.

He now realized why he was such a target. It wasn't because in truth he was Papa Bear. The Nazis only suspected the truth, there was no proof. It was because he went against Nazi teaching. The Nazi's were used to being able to get non-conformists to see to their way of thinking. No matter what they did to him, he could not be bullied or brainwashed into conforming to the Nazis way of thinking. Their failure only made them more persistent.

This revelation created a new resolve in Hogan. He had been tried by fire and won. No matter what happened from here on out, he would keep reminding himself of his loves and the reason why the Nazis despise him so much. He will pull from that strength to help him endure and to carry on.

Hogan went back to reading the file. _With Colonel Hogan still in a catatonic state, it is unsure if the brainwashing is successful. He will be transferred to Stalag 1 for observation. If returned to Stalag 13, the men in his barracks may try to undo the brainwashing affects._

Reading further down on the page to the last entry… _Colonel Hogan has been at Stalag 1 for three days and still no response from him. It appears my plan for crushing his spirit worked too well and caused him to retreat inside of himself. If he doesn't come out of it soon, he will be of no use to the Nazis and will have to be disposed of._ _Besides, General Burkhalter and Colonel Klink are asking too many questions about Colonel Hogan. They must not know the truth. I may have to focus my efforts on investigating them as possible collaborators to get them off of Hogan's case._

Shaking, Hogan set the file aside. He never knew Koch had suspected Klink. _Klink, I can understand, but Burkalter? How could he be considered a collaborator?_

Remembering all the times Burkhalter had arranged demonstrations to be held in an area with a high sabotage rate did seem a bit odd if he was trying to protect the project especially when there were other POW camps in low risk areas that could have been used to make sure the Allies won't bomb it._ Maybe he wasn't trying to protect the project, but actually intended for it to get sabotaged? After all, Burkhalter's name was on the list Hans Kroman had in his hotel safe deposit box as one of the people who would join the conspiracy to assassinate Hitler_1_._

Hogan shook his head. He didn't want to pursue that avenue unless absolutely necessary. Just that little bit of thinking about it was giving him a headache.

HH HH HH

After reading the rest of the files and placing them back in the wall, he placed the supplies he brought with him in Carter's lab and went to his cell. For two days, Hogan sat quietly in the corner of his cell at Stalag 13. After spending a week in solitary, one would think he would want the company of his men, but he didn't. He wanted to be alone to think.

Some of the conversations he had with Hochstetter came to his mind. Most of the time, he didn't want to talk with him, but Hochstetter would insist on talking with him. Those times, Hogan did his best to ignore him or quickly quiet him. He kept telling Hochstetter the more they talked, the more likely a patrol was to hear them. In truth, he didn't want to have anything to do with a man he despised and wished dead.

Some of the things Hochstetter said though disturbed him. He mentioned while he was at Stalag 1, he waited for Koch to be away from his home for a while and searched it. During the search, he found a couple of journals Koch kept. Hochstetter couldn't stop apologizing. He said if he hadn't lost his temper, he could have been there to protect Hogan from Koch. The stuff Hochstetter read in the file was so revolting, Hochstetter determined no one would know what evils dwelled in Koch's mind and the future plans he had for Hogan, so he burned them.

From what Hochstetter had told him, Koch and Ziegler had been lovers while Hogan was at Dulag Luft. That is why Koch knew Hogan's weaknesses so well. Apparently, sometime while Koch was torturing him, he took a liking to him. Koch wrote in his journals if the brainwashing was a success, Koch was going to request Hogan go through Gestapo training to become a Gestapo officer and then become his lover.

When Hochstetter told him that, he almost became physically ill. Koch was such an evil monster. When Hogan made it home, he would have to find Koch and give him a taste of his own medicine.

Hogan thought more about Hochstetter and some of the good points he made. In a strange, twisted way, Hochstetter had been his Guardian Angel. Torture aside, it could've been a lot worst. Looking back now, he saw how Hochstetter manipulated things so Hogan could either get the information London needed, debunk special projects or free members of the underground, who wouldn't otherwise have a chance at escape.

He thought about Hochstetter sitting in Leavenworth. He imagined what would happen if someone there recognized Hochstetter or found out who he really was. Why should he care though? After all, he wanted to torture Hochstetter himself. Part of him still wanted to make him suffer for all the wrong he did. The other part of him said let it go.

Strange, tantalizing aroma's came in through the window, pulling him out of his thoughts. It m_ust be time for the Thanksgiving dinner. Considering it's Thanksgiving I_ _wondered if Klink will let me have anything special for dinner._

Sadness overcame him as he remembered the letter his mom wrote. How he wished he and Tom could be home right now. There would be a big turkey on the table with all the trimmings. For dessert, fresh, hot, homemade apple pie with homemade ice cream.

The cell door opening brought Hogan's thoughts to the present. "You coming, Rob," said Tom as he held out his hand to help Hogan off the floor.

"Where we going?" asked Hogan.

"Klink gave you time off for good behavior." Tom waited for Hogan to accept his hand.

"That sounds good to me." Hogan grabbed Tom's hand. He was startled when Tom punched him, sending him back to the ground.

"I owed you that one," said Tom as he rubbed the back of his head. Tom held his hand again for Hogan to accept it.

"Are you going to punch me again?" asked Hogan.

Tom shook his head. "On my word as an officer; no."

Hogan accepted his brother's hand. The two officers walked across the compound to Barracks 2. Hogan stared in awe at the table in the common room. It was almost as he'd pictured it. "Where did all of this come from?"

"The Red Cross packages arrived while you were gone and Klink had his guards go hunting," explained Tom. Tom stood and tapped on his cup. "Before we eat, does anyone have a word of thanks they wish to share?"

"I'm thankful for the Red Cross packages," said Olson.

"I'm thankful Colonel Hogan's back with us," said LeBeau.

"I'm thankful this war is almost over," said Newkirk.

"I'm thankful for Colonel Klink and Stalag 13. Most prisoners aren't getting to enjoy many of the luxuries we take for granted," said Carter.

"I'm thankful for answered prayers," said Kinch.

"I'm thankful for my friends and family," said Hogan.

"Thomas, can you say the blessing please?" asked Tom.

The men all stood and removed their hats. "Lord, thanks for the many blessings we have. Most of all, we thank you for both Colonel Hogan's and for this food. Please let this war end soon. Amen."

Everyone was curious as to what happened to Hogan during the past week and a half especially what he and Hochstetter talked about and what happened in London. No one asked though. They figured if Hogan wanted them to know, he would tell them.

The men ate and talked about any topic, which didn't have something to do with the war or the operation. They laughed and told jokes, but mostly talked about girls and what they were going to do when it was all over with.

LeBeau wanted to open a restaurant. Newkirk thought about getting into acting or some other field where he could put his talents to good use. Kinch didn't know if he wanted to stay in the military or go into communications. Carter still had hopes of opening his own pharmacy, but a lot depended how much use of his hand he would have. Everyone imagined Carter would probable blow it up somehow shortly after opening.

Tom wanted to travel and see the world. Hogan stared at his brother. "For some reason, I can't picture you being a tourist."

"So what do you want to do when you get home, Rob?" asked Tom.

"Maybe I'll fly for an airline company or have my own charter plane. This way I get paid to see the world." It wasn't often Hogan got one over his brother, so when he did, he enjoyed it.

"Gee, Colonel. I always figured you'd stay in the Army," said Carter.

Hogan chuckled. "I may have to for a while if London remembers about all the court-martial's they've threatened me with. More than likely they'll stick me behind a desk. I've watched Klink enough times with all the paperwork he does. I imagine it would be the same way in our Army. Administration has never been one of my strong points or interests. I have to have some action in my life. Speaking of action, Carter, I left you a present in your lab."

"Gee, thanks, boy…I mean, Sir!" said Carter.

"Kinch, everything's squared away with London. As far as they know, I was never in Stalag 1, which means you won't get into trouble for lying to them" Hogan raised his hand to stop Kinch from asking his question. "Before you ask, don't."

"Thanks, Colonel," said Kinch.

"So gov'nor, did you see any birds while in London?" asked Newkirk.

Hogan paused a moment. "No."

"You were there for an entire week and didn't go out on the town once? Colonel, you disappoint me," said Newkirk. "I thought I taught you better than that."

"It's hard to get out when you're locked up," said Hogan quietly.

"General Hammond made good on his threat didn't he?" asked Tom.

Hogan only nodded.

"What threat?" asked Carter.

A slight shake of the head from Hogan told everyone he wasn't going to tell and those who knew better not say a word.

Tom, unable to keep it in any longer asked, "So what happened with Hochstetter?"

After an indifferent shrug, Hogan said, "The brass were displeased with him because of how far he went interrogating the prisoners and gave him a nice long vacation in Leavenworth to think about it."

"Serves him right if you ask me," said Newkirk. "Couldn't happen to a nicer Kraut. He was a Kraut wasn't he?"

"He's a German-American like Morrison. Only difference is he grew up in Germany and in the states. He came back to Germany shortly after Hitler came into power. After mine and General Lawrence's failed mission in 38 2, Hochstetter was ordered to keep an eye on things and feed the US as much information as he could get," said Hogan.

"I still can't believe all this time he was really on our side," said Carter.

"I think that was the point. No one was to even suspect him of working for the Allies," said Hogan. "Unfortunately, he got carried away with the roll."

"You're not defending his actions are you?" asked Newkirk. "I'd figure you of all people would be the one to push for him to get the firing squad and leading it."

"What happened to not killing someone on our own side without a good reason?3" asked Hogan.

"I'd say torturing you and countless others is a good reason," said Newkirk.

"Maybe, but it's not my decision and no one's given me the order to carry it out," said Hogan. "Besides, I think the bullet he took for me earned him a stay of execution."

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed

"Believe it or not, if it wasn't for Hochstetter, I wouldn't be here." _In more ways than one._ "Krueger was ready to shoot me when Hochstetter intervened. Krueger shot Hochstetter; then I shot Krueger."

"Wow, Sir," exclaimed Carter. "Sounds like you had a rough time."

_You don't know the half of it._ "You could say that," said Hogan as he thought about his adventure.

Hogan sat quietly thinking what if he was given the order to execute Hochstetter? A week and half ago, it wouldn't have been a hard decision. He'd gladly done it without a thought of remorse or lose any sleep; but now? Hochstetter had saved his life twice. The man took a bullet protecting him. Then there was the act of compassion near the river. Do a few good deeds erase all the bad ones? Is it a one-to-one ratio or does certain deeds require more of the other to balance?

HH HH HH

Hogan was surprised during roll call the following morning, when Klink asked Tom to step forward. Tom stood in the center of the compound. He gave Hogan a wink. "Colonel Hogan, step forward."

What was Tom up to? Hogan did as ordered and stood in front of Tom.

"Aten-tion!" ordered Tom.

Hogan stared at Tom in disbelief, but did as ordered.

"As all of you know, there has been too much fighting going on in this camp lately. Everyone here is aware of the penalty for fighting," said Tom as he addressed the prisoners. "Two weeks in the cooler. However, Colonel Hogan chose to ignore the rule. Colonel Hogan, according to the Articles of Military Justice, what is the penalty for striking a commanding officer?" asked Tom.

_I see where you're going with this now. This is pay back. I'll play your little game. Then when you least suspect it, I'll get even. _"Any officer or soldier who shall strike his superior officer, or draw or lift up any weapon, or offer any violence against him on any pretense whatsoever, or shall disobey any lawful command of his superior officer, shall suffer death, or such other punishment as shall, according to the nature of his offense, be inflicted upon him by the sentence of a court-martial4," recited Hogan.

"Colonel Hogan, to make this fair, how do you plead in the charge of assaulting your superior officer; guilty or not guilty," asked Tom.

After a moment of biting his tongue to keep from telling Tom what he really thought of this little stunt, he responded, "Guilty, Sir."

"Kommandant Klink, understanding these rules, chose instead to give you thirty days in solitary. Seeing as it was a holiday yesterday, he chose to suspend your sentence. I, however, am not so forgiving. How can I expect the men in this camp to respect me and obey orders when I allow my second in command to get away with breaking the rules? Colonel Hogan, since you assaulted me in public, it's only fair you give me a public apology," said Tom as he stood in front of Hogan.

Hogan glared at Tom. How dare he do this? Everyone in camp knew it was a fake fight. "I was out of line and have no excuse for my actions. I'm sorry, Sir."

"Apology accepted. Since you have two and a half weeks left on your sentence, you'll be given the extra duties of laundry detail and trash pick-up. At which time, if you're not performing your duties, you're confined to barracks. Dismissed," said Tom as he saluted.

Reluctantly, Hogan returned his salute and went to his place in ranks. Tom did have a point. He had to maintain discipline at all times. The way this war was going, the camp would be getting more prisoners. When they hear this story, it may keep some of them from doing something stupid.

"Let this be a lesson for every prisoner here. No infraction of the rules will be tolerated. Dismissed" said Klink with a smile.

In the barracks, Tom went up to Hogan. "I hope you understand why I had to do that. No hard feelings?"

"No, Sir. No hard feelings at all." Hogan accepted Toms hand as sealing the agreement. Hogan pulled Tom close to him and whispered in his ear. "For now."

1 Episode 27 The Safecracker Suite

2 Reliving the Past by Nitestalker

3 Ibid

4 Articles of War Article 6


	18. Life and Death

Chapter 18: Life and Death

For the past week, Hogan picked up trash every day and did laundry. After completing his chores, he would sit in the barracks and think. Part of him still thought about Hochstetter and about some of the stuff they talked about.

Hochstetter had the answer to many of the questions he had, even to those he dared not ask or wanted to know the answer to. It was difficult to have conversations about issues he considered too personal; conversations he couldn't even have with his men, with a man he despised. He didn't know if he could even have the same conversations with Tom.

Conflicting emotions filled Hogan. Those stupid conversations did something Hogan was trying to avoid; think of Hochstetter as human and not a monster. He found himself, almost against his own will, longing to sit and talk with Hochstetter about the why's and reasoning behind everything the Nazis did to him. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially Hochstetter, because that would mean admitting to himself he needed Hochstetter and didn't hate him.

At the time, it was easy for Hogan to pretend he still hated Hochstetter. The punches he delivered to Hochstetter were more to prove to himself the only feeling he had toward Hochstetter was hatred.

He was still angry at Hochstetter for what he did in the past, but he was grateful he saved his life. He felt he should hate him because of the past, but he was having a hard time doing it.

Hogan sat alone at the table in the common room playing solitaire to keep from thinking while the others were playing round one of the Stalag 13 Bowl.

Despite his best efforts, Hogan was only able to partially concentrate on his game. His mind imagined some of the un-pleasantries he wished upon Hochstetter for the pain he inflicted upon him. It didn't matter they were on the same side, what he did was wrong. In a since, he violated the same rule that had him confined to barracks.

If the roles would have been reversed, would he have treated Hochstetter the same way?

A gunshot in the compound got Hogan's attention. He ran outside to see what had happened. Prisoners were running every which direction and Tom lay motionless on the ground.

Hogan rushed to Tom's side. He was still alive. The bullet hit him in the chest. "Hold on, Tom."

"You killed them. They didn't do anything to you and you swinehund killed them!" One of the camp guards came toward Hogan with his gun drawn.

To help put the guard more at ease, Hogan spoke to him in German. "We didn't kill anyone. We are only prisoners here. Put the gun away and we can talk about this."

"Since they can no longer talk, neither should you." The guard was only a few feet from Hogan now. The gun was aimed at Hogan's head.

"Killing us, won't bring them back," said Hogan

"No, it won't, but since they no longer breathe, you shouldn't either," said the guard.

Hogan flinched at the sound of the gun shot. He watched the guard fall to the ground. He looked around and saw Klink standing in the compound with his gun still raised.

Seeing the danger was gone, he turned his attention back to Tom. "Bring a stretcher!"

In a short time, Kinch showed up with Parker and a stretcher. Kinch and Parker placed Tom on the stretcher while Hogan applied pressure to the wound. When they entered the infirmary, Wilson was already waiting on them.

Hogan paced as he let Wilson and Parker take care of Tom. After what seemed like an eternity, Wilson said. "Get Klink to get Metzger. I'm going to need supplies and assistance beyond what I'm able to do. Also, get donors lined up."

Immediately, Hogan ran outside to tell donors to go inside. Before he could make it to Klink's office, Metzger pulled into camp. Hogan waved his arm, signaling him to come over here.

As soon as the car was stopped, Metzger grabbed his bag and ran after Hogan.

Hogan was taking his jacket off when Metzger walked in. "I'm ready to donate blood."

Metzger nodded his head, quickly setting up for the transfusions. Once Hogan was hooked up, Metzger started working on Tom.

A short time later, Metzger switched donors. "How's he doing?" Hogan asked.

"It's hard to tell. He's lost a lot of blood," Metzger answered. "And he's still losing it."

The surgery continued through all the donors. Klink walked up to Hogan. "How's he doing?"

"He lost a lot of blood. All the blood is making it hard for them to work and repair everything." Hogan never took his eyes off Tom.

"Next donor," said Parker.

Hogan didn't see anyone stepping up. That was the problem with having an uncommon blood type; you ran out of donors fast. Hogan lay down on the table again with his arm ready to accept the needle.

"Colonel, you can't donate again," said Parker.

"We're all out of donors," said Hogan.

Parker, only being a corporal, couldn't order Hogan to not donate. He turned to the only person in camp who could. "Kommandant?"

"Hogan, listen to him," said Klink.

"No. I will not sit here and watch Tom die. He needs more blood and I still have some," said Hogan. "That is unless you want to do something about it?"

"Colonel, I cannot ask my men to be blood donors for the enemy. This crosses the line of how much aid they are allowed to give the enemy. Now go sit over there," said Klink as he took off his coat.

"What are you doing?" asked Hogan.

"It appears there is something else I have in common with you. Now move so I can lie down," said Klink.

While Parker hooked Klink up, Hogan asked, "What about going beyond what you're allowed to do?"

"I said I cannot ask my men. I will not risk their career. I on the other hand have already done so. They can only kill me once," said Klink.

After a few more minutes of surgery, Metzger said with relief, "Got it." The bullet hit the pan. "Kommandant, I recommend he be moved to the hospital for observation."

"Is he going to make it?" asked Hogan.

"I will not lie to you, Colonel. This was a very bad wound. The bullet flattened out, making a large hole and doing a lot of damage. I believe I fixed everything and stopped all the bleeding, but there may be something I missed. All the blood, made it hard to work and to find everything. Given the blood loss, it's hard to say. If he is half as stubborn as you, he has a good chance of making it," said Metzger.

Once Metzger was cleaned up and everything put away, Tom was loaded into the back of a truck. Klink stood beside Hogan. "Colonel, I want your word of no escape attempts."

_Since you know the truth about me, why do you keep asking me? _"You got it, Kommandant."

"You may accompany Colonel Hogan to the Hospital and spend one night with him. I will send Schultz with you," said Klink.

Hogan gave Klink a formal Military salute, then climbed into the back of the truck.

HH HH HH

Hogan sat beside Tom's bed, holding his hand the entire time. Part of him believed he could give Tom some of his strength. Then he realized he forgot the most important thing he could do for Tom. He kneeled on the floor and prayed.

Sometime during the night, he fell asleep kneeling. Metzger quietly checked Tom's wound and changed the bandages. It appeared he got everything. The swelling and tenderness was already showing signs of improvement.

Morning came. A squeeze of Hogan's hand woke him up. Hogan stared into Tom's face as he stood. Tom's eyes fluttered opened. "Welcome back, Tom."

"Howdy, Buttons," said Tom

Hogan laughed. Buttons was a nickname Tom gave him when they were kids. It had been twenty-five years since Tom called him that. When they were kids, they spent a few summers at their aunt's house on Lake Michigan. She had a huge jar of buttons. Hogan would always get the jar out and play with them. Because of his obsession with the buttons, Tom started calling him Buttons.

"Just rest. Doc said you're going to be just fine," said Hogan.

Tom smiled then closed his eyes again. Hogan continued to hold Tom's hand throughout the rest of the day. Hogan started to worry, because Tom didn't stir any more. Metzger told him his body was healing itself. The best thing for him was sleep.

In the quietness of the room, Hogan thought about what Helmich had said and why he wanted to kill them. He was seeking revenge because someone he cared about had been killed. But to his knowledge, no one had been killed except soldiers on their missions, and that was assuming Helmich knew Hogan was responsible for the sabotage in the first place.

As best as Hogan could figure, either the allies or just Americans were responsible for their death. Since he did know or couldn't kill the person truly responsible for their death, he did the next best thing; he was going to kill the prisoners.

In his mind, the killing was justified; but not right. Maybe the situation with Hochstetter was the same way? No, Hogan knew who was responsible and his vengeance would be justified, and it didn't stop with Hochstetter; Koch and Ziegler came to his mind.1 The only difference between the three is Hochstetter is the only one who seemed remorseful and risked his life to save his. But is that enough to let him off the hook for all the evil he has done?

The sun had just set when Schultz came in, announcing it was time to return to camp. Reluctantly, Hogan went with him.

HH HH HH

Schultz dropped Hogan off in the middle of the compound near Barracks 2. He was headed toward the barracks when he heard someone behind him.

"How is he?"

Hogan saw Klink heading in his direction from his private quarters. "Doc said he should be fine."

"Come join me for a moment." Klink headed back to his quarters. He sat down in one of the chairs on his porch. He motioned for Hogan to sit in the empty chair beside him. Hogan did as requested. Klink handed him a cigar and glass of brandy.

"Thanks, but should you be fraternizing with someone other than the SPO? Besides, I'm confined to the barracks, remember. The last thing I want to do is have the SPO find out I disobeyed orders." said Hogan.

"Don't worry about it. I gave him the authority to punish you, and as the ultimate authority in the camp, I can take it back or suspend it however I see fit." Klink took a puff of his cigar. "Until he returns, you're acting SPO."

Hogan accepted the refreshments. After taking a puff of the cigar and a sip of brandy, he asked, "So what's on your mind, Kommandant."

Klink laughed. "You always assumed I want something."

"Could it be because it isn't customary for enemy officers to sit back on a porch smoking cigars and drinking brandy, without there being something more involved?" asked Hogan.

"I'm hurt. After all these years, you still think so little of me," said Klink.

_Klink and I have been together too long. We're starting to switch lines!_ "Kommandant, you didn't ask me to come here to tell me I'm acting SPO. I figured that out for myself. What else do you want?"

The seriousness in Klink's face worried him. "Did you hear what happened at Stalag 5?"2

Hogan immediately perked up. "No, I haven't. What happened?"

Hanging his head, Klink told Hogan what he had heard. "Their kommandant received orders for the prisoners to be locked in their barracks and all Germans report for duty fighting against the Allies."

"Have the prisoners been liberated yet?" asked Hogan.

Sadly, Klink shook his head. "The kommandant figured it wouldn't be wise to leave the prisoners in a position where they would be able to fight again. The camp was burned along with all prisoners."

Hogan jumped out of his seat. "What!"

"Sit down, Colonel. If I would have known what they were going to do I would have done something to prevent it. Upon hearing this, I called General Burkhalter and complained. I told him if any other such orders are given, send the POW's here. I know you and SPO Hogan will figure out something to do with them," said Klink

Still stunned, Hogan sat down again. "But what happens when we can no longer fit anyone in this camp. What if you get the order?"

"Depends on Berlin," said Klink.

"Are you serious? What do you mean it depends on Berlin?" asked Hogan.

"Before you start planning my execution, listen. I may get the order to lock everyone in their barracks and leave camp, but the Gestapo or SS could be sent to enforce the order since there is a garrison not too far from here. I'm not stupid. I know every POW camp has a radio. Given your job, I guess you have a transceiver somewhere. Since the barracks have been searched repeated times and nothing found, I guess there is a lower level to your barracks. I also assume there are tunnels and alcoves as well to store everything you need to accomplish your missions. Maybe enough room to hide most if not all the prisoners in camp and possibly get out of camp as well," said Klink.

There was a moment of silence. "What will you do with the order, Kommandant?"

"Colonel, have faith in me. I won't let you down. There is no need for you to close up shop now. The allies have to be within 25 kilometers before we receive the order. There is still much good your operation can do." Klink refilled his glass from the decanter he brought out with him. He offered to refill Hogan's. He accepted. "A toast to seal our arrangement; to friendships made and to the end of the war."

There was a moment of silence before Hogan spoke. "What was Corporal Helmich's problem? Why did he want us dead?"

Klink didn't look at Hogan when he answered. "The bombing raid two nights ago in Limburg, killed his wife and child."

Hogan hung his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Sir, this may be none of my business, but was that the first time you ever killed someone face to face?"

"You're right; it isn't any of your business." Klink paused before continuing. "Yes, it was. How could you tell?"

"My hand shook for days after I first killed someone face to face," said Hogan, nodding toward Klink's trembling hand. "It's different when you're in the air dropping bombs. Your targets don't have faces or names that haunt your dreams. I appreciate you saving our lives."

Klink stared silently into the distance for a moment before he answered. "How do you think Berlin will react knowing I killed one of my own men to save two enemy officers? There was nothing else I could have done though?"

"There are always choices," said Hogan.

Staring intently at Hogan, Klink asked, "What else could I have done?"

"You could have let him shoot us. After all, don't Nazis give out medals for killing allied officers?" said Hogan.

Klink stood in an outrage. "You know I'm not a party member and have never bought into their ideals! The only guard here who is a party member is Berlitz. Yes, I talk a great deal about being promoted to General and receiving awards. Yes, at times I agree with whatever they say, but it is all an act. I would never sacrifice someone's life for it."

Hogan stood. "I should go."

Walking toward Hogan, Klink continued. "When you got here I despised you and the rest of the Americans for what they had done to me during the Great War3. Even then, when I could have treated you like a typical Nazi Kommandant would, I didn't. Maybe I shouldn't have let Hochstetter take you into the cooler that day, but at the time I figured it is what you deserved. I know now it was wrong. I knew what he had planned. I saw it as an opportunity for me to get even for all the times I was beaten and abused by an American. Instead of feeling good about it, I felt ashamed. I determined to not let my personal feelings interfere with my duties as an officer and to myself. It was wrong for me to condemn a whole nationality just because of a few bad ones."

When Klink took a step closer to Hogan, he stepped back until his back was against the wall. "So you see, Colonel, I didn't have any other choice; at least not a choice I could live with. Maybe after I put my hatred aside, I found something I never thought I'd find, especially in an enemy officer. I see now my presumption of our relationship moving toward friendship was just an illusion. You only acted friendly or like you cared because it suited your purpose. I was a fool to think two enemy officers could put their differences aside to become friends. It wasn't something I actively went looking for, it just happened. Maybe because I'm a lonely man and Schultz is the closest thing I have to a true friend who is still alive. I'm sorry for my assumption and won't let it happen again. From now on, we will maintain a professional relationship. Colonel, you're dismissed."

Hogan stood in shock at Klink's words. He knew he shouldn't have made the comment. He couldn't seem to stop himself from saying it. Klink wasn't the only one who was lonely. Sure he had his men, but until Tom arrived at Stalag 13, Hogan was the only high ranking officer and Klink was his equal. Now with Tom here, Hogan finally has someone to talk to. Klink still didn't.

As Klink walked pass him with what was left of the brandy and the glasses, Hogan stopped him. "I'm sorry, Kommandant. I don't know why I said it. You are no fool. Yes, our relationship had developed into some semblance of friendship. How about if we forget the conversation ever happened?"

Hogan held his hand out with a smile. Klink set the objects in his hand down. He returned the smile and shook his hand. "Thank you, Robert."

With a chuckle, Hogan replied. "You're welcome, Wilhelm. Never thought I'd say this, but if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me. Well most of the time that is."

"Since when have I ever needed your permission to barge into your room in the middle of the night for advice? But thanks. The offer means a lot to me," said Klink.

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head. You realize you will need to set up an appointment with my secretary to make sure I'll be in," said Hogan with a smile.

"It's a deal." Klink smiled. Then his expression changed. "So who's your secretary?"

Hogan laughed. "Schultz."

1 Broken and Once Upon A Time by Nitestalker

2 This account is purely fictional and not based on anything I have found in my research of Stalag V.

3 Broken by Nitestalker


	19. Hard Times

Chapter 19: Hard Times

A couple of days later, Tom arrived back at camp. He was still on bed rest, but there was no need to keep him at the hospital any longer. Hogan chose to not fill Tom in on the incident at Stalag 5. If word got out, there would be an uprising they wouldn't be able to contain.

Even though Tom was back, until Wilson took him off bed rest, Hogan maintained SPO duties as long as he didn't have underground duties to perform. But with the large push the Allies were making, the operation seemed to have more than enough to keep the men busy.

Unfortunately, Stalag 13 received another truckload of prisoners that had been evacuated from another POW camp that was in the way of the advancing Russians. With much grumbling, Hogan was able to convince some of the prisoners to share with the new comers. Cots that were not attached to the cooler were moved into some of the barracks so the new prisoners would have a bed to sleep on, while others slept on tops of tables.

One blessing that came with the new prisoners was some officers, three majors and five captains to be exact, to help alleviate some of the pressure off the two colonels. Thanks to everyone working together and a problem flow chart, Hogan concentrated mostly on the operation. A fake mass escape had to be arranged to tie down German troops, supplies to make bombs had to be scrounged, and convoys had to be taken out. Stuff had to be blown up and information had to be gathered.

As Tom healed, he resumed more and more duties of the SPO. On a map, the camp was divided into five sections and a captain was assigned to one of the sections. They were in charge of handling problems in his section. If he couldn't handle it, it was taken to one of the three majors. If it still couldn't be handled, it was taken to Tom. After the first problem escalated up to Tom and he confined everyone involved to the cooler for three days, the prisoners went out of their way to make sure the problem was resolved before it reached Tom.

When Hogan had heard what Tom had done, he smiled amusingly; thinking how glad he was it wasn't his problem anymore. Hogan then shook his head. _Compared to trying to find stuff for Carter to make explosives with, handling camp problems seemed like a breeze._

Soon it was Christmas. Another Christmas spent in Germany. At least this time, he had family to spend it with. Because of the cutbacks Berlin imposed, Klink had his men hunt while the prisoners were allowed to fish for food.

He couldn't believe London had given him an assignment to blow up a fuel convoy headed toward the Eastern front on Christmas Eve. _At least the Germans are supplying the main ingredient_ _for the explosion._ Given it was a holiday; Hogan wouldn't let any of his men go out. The mission was so simple; he really didn't need any help.

The only problem with the mission is, since he had no detonators, he was going to have to ignite the fuel in person. The night was cold and snow had started falling. Despite trying to stay alert and keep watch, his mind started thinking about everything he had been through since getting shot down. The last few years had been hard on him, but with the end in sight, it made it worth it. Not that he wanted to go through it again.

His mind thought about Tom next. He wasn't sure what, but he knew Tom was hiding something from him. He had no proof, but he knew it was more than coincidence out of all the POW camps in Germany, his brother was sent to the one he was in. Did London realize he would need someone to help run the camp while he concentrated on the operation to help him be more effective?

The sound of trucks coming down the road brought Hogan out of his thoughts. He glanced at the fallen tree he place across the road. He knew it would stop the convoy; that was the easy part. The hard part was getting close enough to the trucks to start a chain reaction explosion.

Quickly and quietly, Hogan approached the last truck. He had to move fast before the soldiers moved the tree and the trucks spaced out again as they drove down the road. After fumbling around in the dark, Hogan found the valve to release the fuel. Giving it a turn, fuel started running on the ground.

He heard the front truck start to move. He jumped off the truck and lit his lighter. The glow caught the attention of the truck's driver. "Halt!" he yelled.

With no time to spare, Hogan dropped the lighter, igniting the fuel. Gun shots were heard and dirt kicked up around him as the driver fired at him. He only made it a short distance before the fuel truck exploded, causing the others to explode.

The concussion blast threw Hogan to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. A moment later, Hogan sat up with a groan. His hand went immediately to his side. _Great! Just what I need; a broken rib._

Knowing the explosion would have any patrols in the area there soon; Hogan gritted his teeth and stood. Seeing as he had no other major injuries, he headed back to camp.

Before he descended the ladder into the tunnels, Hogan took a couple deep breaths, gaining control over the pain. He descended the ladder and headed for the changing room. Before he could get his uniform shirt on, Tom pulled back the curtain. He shook he head at the nasty bruise on Hogan's side.

"Before you say anything, it's just a bruise," said Hogan.

Tom gave it a light poke, causing Hogan to hiss in pain. "Right, just a bruise. I think you forgot to mention the other injury under it. If you want Santa to bring you anything for Christmas, you best have Wilson take a look at it.

"I'm fine," said Hogan as he carefully put his shirt on.

"Don't make me make it an order. Please?" asked Tom.

"If it will get you off my case." Hogan made his way to Barracks 12.

HH

Hogan was awakened the following morning by Tom dumping a glass of water on him. "What is wrong with you?" Hogan glanced at his watch. "It is 0630. Roll call isn't for another hour and a half!"

"Don't you want to see what Santa brought you during the night?" asked Tom.

"Tom, I'm a little old to believe in Santa," said Hogan as he grabbed his towel to dry his face and hair off.

"Well then, I guess you don't want this." Tom held up a small picture frame.

Hanging the towel around his neck, Hogan approached Tom. Taking the picture frame from Tom, he ran his fingers gently over the picture of his mom, dad, him, Tom and Lisa. "Where did you get this?"

"I had it hidden in my jacket. I know it's been a while since you've seen them and figured you might enjoy seeing them again," said Tom.

Hogan gave Tom a big hug. "Thanks, Big Brother." After breaking the embrace, Hogan opened his footlocker and handed Tom two bottles. "These are for you. Merry Christmas."

"Starlight Mist? Um, Rob, this is for a girl," said Tom.

Hogan laughed. "It's not for you, silly. It's for you to give to Hilda. I've seen the way you two act, not to mention I know about you and her in the motor pool. The bigger bottle is for you. It's some aftershave I had the boys whip up."

"Thanks, Little Brother," said Tom.

There was a light tapping at the door. "Come in," said Hogan.

Newkirk peeked his head in. "Merry Christmas, Gov'nors."

"Merry Christmas, Newkirk," responded both Hogan's.

Newkirk entered and handed both Hogan's a cigar and bottle of schnapps. "Thanks, Peter," said Hogan.

"Joyeux Noël," said LeBeau as he entered the room.

"Merry Christmas, LeBeau," said both Hogan's

"I made some sugared plums for you," said LeBeau as he handed them a small sack.

"Thanks," said Tom.

"Merry Christmas, Sirs," said Carter and Kinch as they entered.

"Here." Carter handed both Hogan's a small box.

Hogan opened his first. It was a piece of string with a flattened bullet tip hanging from it. "It's the bullet Wilson removed from your leg."

"Thanks, Carter and Merry Christmas," said Hogan.

Tom opened his gift. It was a handmade wooden whistle. "Wilson said making it would be good therapy for my hand and to help get most of the use back in it. It's really loud. This may help when you have to get someone's attention," said Carter with enthusiasm.

Tom laughed. "Thanks, Carter."

"Here's my present, Sirs." Kinch handed both men a red, white and blue scarf. "I get bored sometimes while sitting at the radio."

Hogan removed the towel from around his neck and replaced it with the scarf. "Thanks, Kinch."

Returning to his footlocker, he grabbed a handful of items and passed them out. "Carter, I know how much you liked 'The Much Monster of Goose Lake,' and I was able to find you issue two."

"Gee! Thanks, Sir," said Carter as he thumbed through his new comic book.

Next he handed Newkirk a piece of paper. "Now promise me you'll follow orders this time. It's the address of an underground agent who has had her eye on you. You'll leave after roll call and better be back by midnight."

"Thanks, Sir!" Newkirk exclaimed.

"Kinch, I found one of those books you like to read. I don't remember seeing you read this one, so here," said Hogan as he handed the book to him.

"Thanks, Sir," said Kinch.

Hogan went to his standing locker and got something large out of the bottom. "LeBeau, this planter contains Basil, Thyme, Rosemary and Oregano."

LeBeau accepted it happily. "Merci. Where did you find the plants?"

"It wasn't easy," said Hogan.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Tom said enthusiastically.

HH

After roll call, Tom and Hogan approached Klink. "Kommandant, can we speak with you a moment?" asked Tom.

Rolling his eyes, Klink stopped and faced Tom. "What? It's Christmas. Can't I have one day that doesn't involve either one of you bothering me?"

"Well, Kommandant, Rob and I only wanted to give you your Christmas present," said Tom.

"A Christmas present? For me?" asked Klink. "I don't know what to say? Is this some kind of trick?"

"No trick, Kommandant," said Hogan then handed him a piece of paper.

Klink read the paper. He stared at both Hogan's like they lost their mind. "This must be a joke."

Both Hogan's came to attention. "Sir, it's not a joke, Sir!"

Jumping back, Klink stared stunned. "What was that?"

"Sir, just what the paper says. Rob and I agree to give you the military courtesy and respect you deserve, Sir," barked Tom.

Klink jumped again. "I don't know if I can get used to the two of you acting all militaristic. For the longest time, I didn't think either one of you knew what it was."

"Sir, it's time that changed. We can't force the others to, but we will continue to do this until the end of the war, Sir," said Hogan.

Klink shook his head and placed his head in his hands. "All of these year I have prayed for this and now that I have, I don't think I want it."

HH

Their Red Cross packages didn't arrive again until January. The prisoners were excited. It was like waking up Christmas morning all over again. The men had real soap to use and razors to shave with. To supplement their soap shortage, many of the men resorted to making lye soap. Wilson received much needed bottles of Aspirin and other medical supplies. After they ran out of Aspirin, Hogan remembered the tree Hochstetter got the bark from, and it was used for injuries and fevers.

Even London cut back on shipments. Unless it was an absolute emergency, they wouldn't get what they asked for. Even then it was iffy.

Stalag 13 received five hundred more prisoners before the end of the January. At least with so many prisoners in each barrack, it didn't seem as cold as it normally did during the winter. This is probably what kept most of the prisoners from freezing to death. Sure Klink let them cut wood for the stove, but it was so cold, the small stove didn't make much of a difference.

Tom suggested some wood be cut to make more bunks and a fire place be added to the opposite end of each barrack to help heat the barracks. As many bunks as possible would be crammed into a barrack so the new prisoners would have a place to sleep and to help with the heating.

Despite all their efforts, many still got sick and some even died. No one was immune. Hogan had been coughing, but no one thought much of it since everyone was. What they failed to notice though was how pale and tired he was. Despite not feeling well, he pushed himself to act as if nothing was wrong and continued to go on missions.

One morning during roll call, Hogan collapsed. Tom immediately knelt at his side. "Rob! Get him to the infirmary. He's burning up with fever!"

Hogan's body had given up the fight against the fever and shut down. Wilson made room in the corner for him. Tom and the core group didn't leave his side until they knew he was going to be okay.

"I gave him medicine for the fever. All we can do is wait. His body needed rest so it could fight the infection and his stubbornness wouldn't let it. His body is now forcing him to rest. Please leave. I have plenty of helpers. I don't want to take the chance on any of you getting sick," said Wilson.

"Be sure to send someone to get us when his condition changes," ordered Tom. He opened the door, running into Klink.

"How is he?" Klink felt he had been saying that way too much lately.

"Has the flu like everyone else. He's resting. We will know more later," said Tom.

"I don't know how much help I can be, but let me know if there's anything I can do." Klink turned away, heading back to his office.

For the next two days, Hogan's men waited and prayed for him as well as the others who were sick. Despite all the best efforts, the sick were coming in faster than Wilson could get them out. After much worry, Hogan's fever finally broke. This was a good sign when you compared it to the one they just lost because they couldn't get the fever to break in time. Tom ordered Hogan to stay in bed as long as Wilson deemed necessary.

As Hogan lay in bed, he saw Kinch carry Carter in. "Their coming in faster than I can get them out," said Wilson as he made room for Carter.

To Hogan's relief, his case was only mild. This war had to end soon.

Carter filled Hogan in on how Tom had gone out on a mission to get information the underground needed to pass along to London. Hogan smiled. He was glad everything was still running smoothly. It was one less thing for him to worry about.

HH

Supplies were yet again scarce. The blizzard plaguing the camp didn't help. The animals were pretty much all gone from the woods. Lake Hammelburg wasn't producing as much fish as it did. At this point, starvation rations would seem like a feast.

LeBeau brought up the mushrooms he had growing in the tunnels. He had a class on how to grow them. He gave each barrack a tray of them. He left instructions, for every two new mushrooms, one old one could be eaten. Then no more were to be eaten until more new ones grew.

Since Carter had fully recovered, he had permission, along with the rest of the Indians and anyone who knew how to live off the land to check the nearby woods for any edible plants. They found a few tree and shrub species which were edible, but that was it.

Tom tried desperately to get a message through to London for an airdrop of food. Each time, he got the same response; _Due to weather conditions, we cannot honor your request at his time._

Tom and Hogan cut themselves down to one meal a day, just so someone else could eat. When Tom suggested eating the guard dogs, a few griped. Once word got to Klink, he immediately ordered Schnitzer to pick up the dogs.

Remembering some of the meals he had in Klink's private quarters with visiting brass. Hogan sauntered up to LeBeau. "LeBeau, the only meat source we have left is what you feed the Krauts during those fancy meals."

"You can't mean…" started LeBeau in shock.

"Don't say it. What other choice do we have? You have a talent for making it taste like steak. Just work your magic. I'll have Carter, Olsen and some others build some traps." Hogan left LeBeau grumbling in French to find Carter.

Since Hogan ordered Carter to sacrifice Hasenpfeffer1 for the greater good to help feed the prisoners, Carter had hardly spoken to him. "Carter, can you work with Olsen and some others to make a few dozen rat and mice traps?"

"Maybe." Carter continued playing with Felix his pet mouse2.

"Can you please make them now? Right now, those are our only meat sources left." Hogan sat next to Carter. "If you don't, some of the prisoners may starve. Please? If you do this, I won't order you to sacrifice Felix. You can keep him in a special cage so he doesn't get caught in one of the traps."

"When did you become so cruel and uncaring? There's not enough meat on Felix to make a difference between life and death," yelled Carter.

The barracks went quiet. This was a conversation Hogan preferred to have in private, but since it's in the open, he might as well defend his actions. "Saving the lives of these men is my top priority. If doing what I have to so they have food in their stomachs makes me cruel and uncaring, then I've been this way for a long time. I want those traps made in three hours, Sergeant."

Carter stood and saluted. "Yes, Sir."

"What am I doing wrong, Tom? We used to never fight like this." Hogan walked into his private quarters.

Tom followed, shutting the door behind them. "Being in command is never easy. Why do you think officers are unpopular amongst the enlisted?"

"You don't understand. Carter is an officer; lieutenant actually. I needed a demolitions man and he was it. Problem was I wouldn't be able to keep him in camp unless I demoted him to a sergeant.3"

"It's rough on everyone. I told you I'd handle the rabbit issue with him. You insisted on handling it though. Give him time, he'll come around," said Tom.

"What do we do though when we run out of mice and rats?" asked Hogan. "I can't bear watching my men starve to death. Escaping isn't an option either. The men would freeze to death before we could make it very far."

"Where's this faith I've heard you talking about? We'll make it," said Tom, patting Hogan on the back.

HH

Repeatedly, Klink asked Burkhalter for help. Each time he was given the same ultimatum; lock prisoners in barracks and abandon camp. Berlin wasn't bound to make sure prisoners were feed when their own people were starving.

Klink decided to skip chain of command and plead his case directly to the International Red Cross. The answer he received there didn't help. "All POW camps are on a list to receive food supplies. The largest POW camps are on top of the list, while the smaller ones, like yours are on the bottom. We will get to you as soon as we can."

After slamming the phone down, he paced the room. If he let the guards go, they stood a better chance. Right now, he wasn't able to take care of anyone. The food Berlin sent wasn't enough for both the guards and prisoners.

That evening, Klink sat at the dinner table, drinking a glass of wine. There was a knock at his door. He opened it to find his two senior prisoners standing there. They both came to attention and saluted. Hogan uncovered the plate in his hands.

"What's this?" asked Klink.

"Sir, may we come in, Sir?" asked Tom

Klink stepped aside, "You can come in only if you promise to stop using sir every breath."

Hogan handed Klink the plate. "LeBeau made this. He made enough for all the prisoners, guards and you."

Steam rose from the uncovered meat. "Meat! Where on earth did you get meat?" Klink asked.

"Um, it's the same kind of meat LeBeau would make for your dinner parties," said Hogan.

After taking a bite, Klink savored the taste in his mouth. "This is the best steak I think he's ever made."

"Tell him the truth," nudged Tom.

"Kommandant, it's not steak. It's another kind of meat that can be found in camp. It's rat," said Hogan finally.

"What! LeBeau's been feeding me rat all this time? I ought to have him shot for this." Klink was outraged.

"If it's any constellation, I ate it as well," said Hogan.

"Kommandant, it's the only meat supplement we have." Tom glanced at Hogan who nodded. "All other efforts have failed due to the weather. It's either rats or worms. Look at it this way; we're controlling the rodent population, which will keep disease down."

"The two of you will be the death of me yet. Thanks for your help. I've tried contacting Berlin and the IRC for help. I'm not able to get anywhere. I'm afraid I'm left with no choice. If we don't get food soon, I'm ordering the abandoning of camp. The guards will be reassigned to other units and the prisoners will be left to do whatever." Klink gave a wink, letting them know they have the go ahead for a mass escape after they leave.

The distant plane engines caused everyone to enter the compound. Air raid sirens sounded as items began falling from the planes. When one of the boxes landed, Hogan and Tom immediately rushed to it. Before they could get it opened, the guards shooed them back. Klink motioned for Schultz to open the box and for the air raid sirens to stop.

The men cheered when the saw the crate was filled with food! The prisoners immediately pushed their way passed the guards to the other crates and opened them. A shot rang out. Everyone froze in their tracks. Klink was standing with Schultz's riffle. There was smoke coming from the barrel. "SPO Hogan, keep your men away from the crates. My men will collect all the crates and inventory the items. Once done so, the food will be rationed out. Any prisoner caught near a crate will spend two weeks in the cooler. Understood?"

Both Hogan's saluted. "Yes, Sir."

The guards gathered ten large crates. When the food was divided by seventeen hundred prisoners and almost a hundred and fifty guards, the food at starvation rations would only last two weeks. However, it was more than they had. Each month for the next three months, the prisoners received ten crates containing food.

After the third food drop, Klink approached the two colonels. "Do we have you to thank for the food?" Klink's only answer was a grin. "I thought as much. Thanks."

"You're welcome, Sir," said Tom.

HH

Hogan asked Thomas into his room while Tom was out taking care of camp maters.

Thomas knocked on Hogan's door. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Come in and shut the door." Hogan waited for Thomas to comply. Hogan stalled while trying to find the words to say. He had never been any good at sharing his feelings with anyone except Tom. In this case, Tom couldn't help him. He needed spiritual advice. "William, I asked you here in an official capacity as the camps unofficial Chaplin. I know if you were the official Chaplin, everything would be kept confidential. Since you're not, you are under no obligations to do as such..."

"Sir, everything people tell me in the confidence of the capacity I'm filling is only shared with God himself. Obligations or not, I have a conscious. If it's something you want to know about what someone has told me, I'm afraid I can't tell you," said Thomas.

Hogan gave an awkward chuckle. "I don't want to know about everyone else's problems; I have enough of my own. I need your advice on forgiving ones enemies. To be more specific; Major Hochstetter."

Hogan proceeded to tell Thomas everything that had transpired between him and Hochstetter once he came to camp. Thomas listened without saying a word.

"So you see my problem?" asked Hogan.

Thomas nodded. "Yes, I do. Do you have your Bible handy?" Hogan reached on the shelf by the bed and handed Thomas the Bible. Thomas turned to Ephesians 4. "Read verses 31 and 32."

Hogan took the Bible. "Let all bitterness, and wrath, and anger, and clamor, and evil speaking, be put away from you, with all malice: And be ye kind one to another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another, even as God for Christ's sake hath forgiven you." There was a pause. "But what about when the person has treated you wrongly and doesn't deserve forgiveness. We may be on the same side, but I still consider him the enemy."

Taking the Bible back, Thomas turned to Matthew 5. "Read verses 43 and 44."

Again Hogan took the Bible and read. "Ye have heard that it hath been said, Thou shalt love thy neighbor and hate thine enemy. But I say unto you, Love your enemies, bless them that curse you, do good to them that hate you, and pray for them which despitefully use you, and persecute you."

Hogan set the Bible on his desk with his head bowed. "I was afraid of that." He stared at Thomas. "But how do I go about forgiving someone who tortured me and countless others?"

"Has he asked for forgiveness?" asked Thomas.

"Sort of. He knew I wouldn't give it so he said he wouldn't ask. He did say he was sorry though," said Hogan.

"Hasn't he tried to prove to you he is sorry?" Hogan nodded. "As sinful humans, we are incapable of true forgiveness. True forgiveness can only come from God. Give God your burden and He will give you the ability to forgive. Once He's done that, the rest is up to you."

Tom entered the room laughing with Newkirk. "Oops. Sorry I didn't know you had company." Tom started to shut the door.

"We're done. Thanks, Thomas," said Hogan.

"Any time, Sir," said Thomas as he left.

"What was that all about?" asked Tom.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with. Why are the two of you so happy?" Hogan asked.

"Newkirk here was telling me about the time he was performing magic tricks and something to do with is lovely assistant…" said Tom.

Hogan held his hand up. "I've already heard the story. No need in repeating it."

HH

At last, spring arrived. With the two hundred and fifty six new prisoners, their half starvation rations weren't enough. At least the prisoners could now forage in the woods for edible plants and honey.

Tom stood near the front gate with Klink, watching the prisoners return from gathering plants. Hogan went along with the group so he could make contact with an underground agent who had information to pass along to London. As Hogan walked past the two colonels, with the rest of the men, he gave a typical Hogan salute, aimed more at Tom than Klink.

Tom and Klink laughed. Tom motioned to Hogan to wipe the lipstick off his cheek. Hogan, never missing a step, only shrugged with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. Immediately heading to Barracks 2, Hogan gave Kinch the information on troop movements so it could be coded and sent to London.

The arrangement between Hogan and Tom on who took care of what helped the camp run more smoothly. Tom's stunt at giving Hogan a dressing down in front of the camp about their fake fight worked. Fights amongst the prisoners were few and far between; shouting matches mostly; very few physical confrontations. When the new prisoners started fighting, the older prisoners would tell them what happened and the fighting would cease.

Moral in camp improved. The new prisoners would bring in news of how the war was going. Everyone knew with the advances the Allies and Russians were making, it was just a matter of time. The Russians were practically knocking on Hitler's door now.

Hogan stood in the compound as he glanced around the camp. There was a sigh of relief and a smile as he realized unless something drastic happened, he spent his last winter at Stalag 13. With the advances being made, everyone should be home by the end of summer; if not sooner.

1 Episode 94 Klink vs. The Gonculator

2 Episode 36 Operation Briefcase

3 Once Upon A Time by Nitestalker It is my interpretation of what could have happened between the first and second episode of Hogan's Heroes on why in the first episode Carter is a lieutenant and just someone passing through and in the next episode he's a sergeant and a permanent resident at Stalag 13.


	20. Operation Plunder

Chapter 20: Operation Plunder

A/N: Sorry for the long pause between posts. I fractured a finger, thus making typing tedious and slow.

HH

Hogan received word Operation Plunder was a go and his men were needed for the most dangerous mission of their lives; draw German troops away from the Rhine River for the Allied crossing. He knew this day was coming ever since a briefing he attended in London some time ago. They wanted him to be prepared for when the day came. Now it was here.

London first suggested the men escape from camp armed and attack the Germans from the back while the rest of the Allies attacked from the front.

Hogan countered their suggestion with one of his own; fake an escape and leak word they are headed for Frankfurt.

After some discussion, they agreed. However when Hogan received notification concerning Operation Plunder, Hogan was advised to choose another city further east, but never said why.

"How about Kassel?" Hogan suggested.

"That will be fine, Papa Bear. Most of the German forces have to be away from the party by the day after tomorrow. Many lives are counting on you and your men. Failure on your part is not an option," London ordered.

"Affirmative. Papa Bear out." Removing the headphones, Hogan rubbed his face. "Now to put my plan into action without getting Klink into trouble."

Hogan almost walked over to Klink's office to talk with him. As soon as he stepped out of the barracks, he remembered he was no longer senior officer and had to go through Tom. Glancing around, he spotted him headed toward the motor pool.

With a heavy heart, Hogan headed in that direction. Once there, he saw his men working on Klink's car. "Something wrong with Klink's car again?"

"What would you like to be wrong with it?" asked Newkirk.

"Fix it and have it in perfect order. Klink is going to need it for his vacation," Hogan ordered.

Tom faced Hogan. "What vacation? He hasn't said anything to me about going anywhere."

"That's because I haven't talked him into going yet. Or rather you haven't talked him into going," said Hogan.

"Is there any particular reason why I have to talk him into leaving and any place special he needs to go?" asked Tom.

Hogan motioned for Tom to follow him. Once they were in the tunnels, Hogan ordered everyone upstairs then did a double check to make sure no one was hiding down here. Once sure they were alone, Hogan said, "Operation Plunder is a go."

"Now? I heard mention of it in some of the briefings I was in before being shot down." Tom paused as he paced. "How soon?"

"I have to get most of the German troops away from the targeted areas within a couple of days. I already have a plan in place. Unfortunately, my plan will get Klink into trouble if he's here when it happens. That's where you come in. You need to convince Klink to take a vacation for about three or four days. Have him go home due to a family emergency; I don't care as long as he's not here and nowhere near the targeted areas. Also ask him to choose someone he doesn't mind if they get into trouble for a mass escape, to run the camp in his absence," said Hogan.

"Wow! I just can't believe the allies are that close. I'll see what I can do." Tom left to convince Klink to leave.

HH

Klink sat in his office working on the unending paperwork when he heard giggling in the outer office. Rolling his eyes in disgust, he threw his pencil down and yanked opened the office door. "Colonel Hogan, nowhere is it mandated you must flirt with my secretary every time you come to my office. Now get in here, state your problems so you can leave and let me get back to my reports."

Tom entered Klink's office, giving him a formal salute. Klink returned the salute. "Sir, there is a matter of great urgency I must discuss with you."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Out with it," said an agitated Klink.

Tom stood beside Klink and leaned close to his ear. "Sir, don't you have a family emergency at home you have to take care of?"

"No," said Klink, puzzled at the question.

"Let me rephrase it. You have a family emergency at home that is going to call you away from camp for a couple of days," said Tom as he nodded his head.

Klink stared at Tom, finally picking up on what he was trying to say. "Why?"

"I think your mom is sick," said Tom.

"But she isn't." Tom nodded his head again. "Now that I think about it, I do remember receiving a call from Wolfgang asking if I can come home."

Tom lowered his voice even more. "Choose someone you don't mind if they get into trouble to run the camp while you're gone."

"What's going to happen?" asked Klink.

Tom shook his head. "The less you know; the better. Please leave tonight; morning at the latest."

"I will call General Burkhalter and arrange things. If there is nothing else, dismissed," said Klink.

"No, Sir." Tom gave a formal salute then left.

Klink sat with his head in his hands. He could read between the lines and realized something big was about to happen at camp and if he was here at the time, he would get into serious trouble over it. He also realized this was the Hogan's way of protecting him.

Picking up the phone he said, "Connect me with General Burkhalter in Berlin." He waited a moment to be connected. "General Burkhalter, this is Kommandant Klink. Heil Hitler…Oh, you know it's me. The reason for this call is I just received a call from my brother, Wolfgang, and he said Momma is very sick and I need to come home at once…No, Sir, he is unable to take care of her. Being the eldest son, the responsibility falls to me and…Sir, you know I don't ask off often and…You will! Danke, Herr General. I was also wondering if Major Keitel could run the camp will I'm gone…Yes, Sir, I remember he's the one who botched things at the Furher's birthday a few years ago and allowed the allied planes to get past them1, but after the Gestapo investigation, he has become more efficient and there is no one else I'd trust to maintain Stalag 13's perfect record…Danke, Herr General, I shall leave as soon as he arrives. Heil Hitler."

HH

Just before evening roll call, a black staff car entered camp. Klink put a smile on as he greeted Major Keitel when he exited the vehicle. "Major, what a pleasure to see you again."

"I was a bit surprised when I received a call from General Burkhalter ordering me to run the camp while you are away. Tell me, Kommandant, why did you specifically request for me?" asked Keitel.

"Stalag 13 has a reputation of having a perfect no escape record. I believe you have learned your lesson from the Furher's birthday party mishap." Klink inwardly grinned when he saw Keitel blister at the painful memory. "I believe I can count on you to maintain my no escape record. If there are any successful escapes, I will hold you responsible."

"I appreciate the fact you have so much faith in me, Kommandant. I will not let you down. This camp will be in better shape than it is now," said Keitel with enthusiasm.

Klink inwardly cringed. _I hope the Hogan's know what they're doing. And Hogan thought his brother Hochstetter was bad. Since the Hitler birthday mishap, Keitel has been a different person. Wonder what kind of punishment he received to cause the change?_ Klink shuddered again. _I don't want to find out._

HH

"Colonel Hogan, Sirs, come quick! Someone just came into camp and it kind of looks like Hochstetter," yelled Carter in a panic.

Tom and Hogan rushed to the window where Carter was standing. "What is Hochstetter doing back here? I thought you said he was sent to Leavenworth?" asked Tom.

"He is. That's not Hochstetter; it's his brother Major Keitel. Damn! Of all the people for Klink to choose to take over it had to be him," said Hogan with dismay.

"I didn't know Hochstetter had a twin brother. What happened between you two?" asked Tom.

"Not a twin; triplets. The third brother was Colonel Fieldkamp. Apparently their parents couldn't afford to raise all three kids, so two of them were given up for adoption. They just recently discovered the others existed. As for the history between us… I helped get him into trouble once before. Remember the probing raid a few years back on Hitler's birthday?" Tom nodded. "Well we discovered there was a gun battery in place; twelve eighty-eight's to be exact. We tried to warn London, but they were on radio silence. So we did the next best thing and sabotaged the guns."

"Let me guess, Keitel was in charge of them?" asked Tom. Hogan nodded his head. "You need to stay hidden until he leaves."

"I was in disguise so hopefully he won't recognize me." Hogan smirked. "Besides, I have a very common face. Just ask Klink."

"You said the third was Fieldkamp, not is," Tom pointed out.

"As far as the brothers go, Hochstetter was the bad one, Keitel is worse than Hochstetter and Fieldkamp was the worst one. He wanted to take over Stalag 13 so he would have a camp where he could give lessons in German loyalty. The only way to protect Klink and the prisoners was to blow him up,2

Before the conversation could go any farther, the roll call alarm sounded. Everyone filed into ranks. Both Hogan's continued to hold true to the Christmas present they gave Klink and stood at attention, causing some of the others to do the same.

"Prisoners of Stalag13, I am called away from camp for a while on an urgent matter. Major Keitel will be in charge while I'm gone. Do not assume regulations will be relaxed while I'm gone. Major Keitel will continue with the same amount of rugged discipline Stalag 13 is known for. Anyone caught breaking any of the rules will not only be punished by Major Keitel, but me as well when I return. Dismissed," Klink said as he dismissed the prisoners.

HH

After lights out, Hogan snuck into Klink's office, where he was still going over things with Keitel. Klink jumped when Hogan entered. "Colonel, you are not supposed to be here. All complaints and requests must go through your SPO. Not to mention all prisoners are supposed to be in bed. I'll have Schultz escort you back."

Before Klink could call for Schultz, Hogan stopped him. "What I have to tell you can't go through the SPO." Hogan glanced nervously at Keitel. "Is it alright to talk in front of him?"

"What is this man doing here?" asked Keitel. "Who are you exactly? Have we met before?"

"I'm Colonel Hogan, Sir. I supervised the men who decorated for Hitler's birthday party some time back."

"You are the one I have to blame for the sabotaged guns," growled Keitel.

"Major, before you go accusing Hogan of anything, there is something you must know about him; he is most understanding and cooperative toward our way of thinking. I have heard him supporting Nazi principals when arguing with his men. He has drunk toasts to the Furher and has informed on his men's escapes. He's a valuable asset," said Klink.

Keitel stood toe to toe with Hogan. "Now why would an American officer do all of that?"

"I have come to the understanding and have accepted Germans are superior and are the master race. I do what I can to help shorten the war. Look, I don't have much time. Kommandant, I don't think you should go away right now. I…" Hogan was cut off.

"There you are, Hogan!" Tom yelled when he entered the office. "I should have known I'd find you here. You still can't get over the fact you're not SPO anymore. I'm tired of you trying to usurp my authority. Now get back to the barracks so I can deal with your insolence."

With a crest fallen face, Hogan glanced one last time at Klink then left.

HH

Hogan and Tom stood at the window and watched Klink leave. "Are you sure about this plan, Rob? It sounds too dangerous."

"The Allies have to cross the Rhine and thousands of lives are counting on me to get some of the Germans away from the targeted areas. Keitel has been told I'm a rat fink so hopefully he'll believe the story I tell him." Hogan paused. "You have all the volunteered escapees ready to hide in the tunnels below?"

"They're ready. About thirty men volunteered," said Tom.

"Has a trail leading toward Kassel been left?" asked Hogan.

Tom nodded. "Yes. The underground has planted evidence along the route. I still don't like leaving you up here to face Keitel alone, but I understand why it has to be done."

"The escape tunnel ready for Keitel to find?" asked Hogan.

"Yes. The entrance is under the sink in Barracks 3," said Tom.

Hogan sat on the floor against one of the bed posts. "That only leaves one more thing …"

Reluctantly, Tom tied Hogan up. Before Tom gagged him, Hogan said, "Don't forget to rough me up to make it look convincing. Just be careful of my ribs; they're still sore."

"Now wait a minute! You didn't say anything about this earlier," said Tom.

"Keitel believes you know I'm a rat fink and you said you would deal with my insolence. If he doesn't buy it, he'll torture the truth out of me." Hogan paused. "Please. I will do whatever it takes to help the Allies cross the Rhine. I rather take a beating from you than to be tortured by Keitel."

"It's official; I hate this plan." Tom quickly delivered a couple of punches to Hogan. He only did enough to draw some blood and leave some bruises. Next he messed up Hogan's hair and shirt. "Is that good enough?"

Hogan nodded. "Thanks."

With a look of regret, Tom gagged Hogan. Before he left, he saluted. "Good luck, Little Brother."

HH

A few hours later, Hogan heard noise in the common room. "Where is everyone?" Keitel yelled.

Schultz opened Hogan's door. "Herr Major, in here!" Schultz rushed to Hogan's side and removed the gag and untied him. "Colonel Hogan, what happened?"

"It was Colonel Hogan. He knew I snuck to Kommandant Klink's office to warn him of the escape plan. He beat me up to teach me a lesson then tied me up so I couldn't inform anyone of the escape," said Hogan with a wince of pain.

Keitel slammed Hogan against the bed post. Hogan let out a groan. "How long ago did they escape and where did they go? How did they get out? If you don't tell me, I will make you tell me."

"I overheard some men in Barracks 3 talking. They reopened one of the old escape tunnels we filled in. They left shortly after lights out." Hogan paused. "I heard Colonel Hogan say they were going to Kassel. Colonel Hogan wants to take out some of the factories there the Allied bombers haven't been able to destroy."

Keitel backhanded Hogan. "You lie!"

"Major, why would I lie? You can ask Kommandant Klink or Schultz for that matter, I'm always ratting out the men's escapes or helping the Germans recapture them. You have to believe me, I'm telling the truth," said Hogan with as much sincerity as he could muster.

"Herr Major, Colonel Hogan is telling the truth. I have accompanied him while he told me where to find the escaped prisoners," said Schultz.

"Sergeant, do a check of the rest of the barracks and tell me how many men are missing and sound the alarm and let loose the dogs. Get some men to Barracks 3 with shovels and wheelbarrows," ordered Keitel.

Keitel grabbed the rope and tied Hogan's hands together in front of him, "What's this for, Major?" asked Hogan.

Giving the rope a jerk, Keitel said, "Making sure you don't get away. I don't take any chances. If I discover you are lying to me, I know right where to find you; at my side." With another jerk of the rope, they headed outside.

They had just entered Barracks 3 when Schultz ran up to them. "I beg to report there are thirty-two men missing."

"This is unacceptable! I want them found now. Send the search parties toward Kassel," ordered Keitel. "And, Hogan, you better pray I find them. If not…" Keitel drew his thumb across his throat.

"Major, I told you everything I know. If I had to guess, I'd say the tunnel is under the sink. They have too much of a head start. You'll never find them in time," said Hogan.

Keitel tipped over the sink and saw the tunnel entrance. "And what exactly are you saying, Hogan? Are you saying I'm incapable of doing my job?" asked Keitel.

Hogan shook his head. "No, Major. I'm suggesting you call in reinforcements. I'm only looking out for you. If you don't recapture them, those thirty-two escapes go against your record and you will be held accountable."

"I will not be punished again for failing," Keitel said quietly. "The closest place that has enough men to find them is Wesel and Rees. I can't call them away from their post."

"If you want to find them, you need to make a decision fast," said Hogan.

By now, the men showed up with shovels and wheelbarrows. "I want these men closely guarded while they fill the hole in. If any more escape; all of you will be shot!" yelled Keitel. With a jerk of the rope, Keitel headed for the Kommandantur to call in reinforcements.

HH

Once Hogan was sure Keitel was doing exactly what he wanted him to do, he took the opportunity to catch a few winks.

He was rudely awakened by the sound of glass shattering. "What happened?"

Not receiving an answer, he glanced around the room. He noticed the map of Stalag 13 that hung behind Klink's desk was lying on the floor on the other side of the room. In its place, Keitel hung a map of Germany. Once hung, he inserted push pins in different locations while talking on the phone.

"If the farmer called the complaint in two hours ago about a large group of men, some who were wearing Allied uniforms, why am I just now hearing about it?...Where was the farm located?...Just south of Fulda. Gut. I have it marked. Next time I better get the information sooner. If the escaped prisoners succeed, you will wish you only had to worry about the Russian front!" Keitel slammed the phone down.

"What's with the map, Sir," asked Hogan as he approached the map.

"I have marked where troops are located and sightings of the prisoners. It appears you were telling the truth and they are headed toward Kessel. I have ordered two hundred and fifty men to go to Kessel to defend the city and to protect the factories. Last I heard, they were in Hamm. I have ordered another hundred to head toward Fulda. This will get the prisoners into the perfect position to be squashed," Keitel said as he rubbed his hands together with glee.

_Glad the men are really not in harm's way. That's only three hundred and fifty men though. I need more men pulled away from there by tonight. Now how to do it without it being suspicious?_ Hogan sat back down and stared out the window. He wished there was a way to have more men to "escape," but he had no way to organize it. _Wonder if Tom is listening in? If he is, I hope he comes up with the same conclusion I did._

Hogan jumped when Keitel's fist slammed down on the desk beside him. "Hogan, I'm talking to you. When I talk to you, it is wise to listen."

"Sorry, Major. I was trying to think of more ways to help out," said Hogan as she tried to calm himself.

"I said you are lucky you told me the truth. If not, I would make you suffer in ways you can't begin to imagine," threatened Keitel. "If they are not recaptured and I take the fall for it, I promise you, you will suffer as well."

Hogan allowed his body to shake and didn't fight against it. Keitel had to know how scared he was of him.

Unfortunately, he wasn't acting. He's heard rumors of some of the things Keitel did to people who failed him and it wasn't pretty. Granted they didn't compare to what Koch had done to him3, but they still scared him none the less.

Everything about the situation scared him. Every time Keitel threatened him, he could feel himself wanting to crawl back into his shell. The only thing keeping him from allowing that to happen is all the thousands of lives depending on him.

The roll call alarm brought Hogan out of his thoughts. Keitel jerked on the rope again, forcing him to follow him. He was getting tired of being lead around like a dog, but considering how delicate the situation was, he didn't dare resist.

"Report!" yelled Keitel.

Schultz came to attention before Keitel and saluted. "Herr Major, I beg to report…I beg to report…"

"Report what, Sergeant?" asked Keitel with irritation.

"We have more prisoners missing, Herr Major," said Schultz with hesitation.

"WHAT?" asked Keitel in shock. "How many more have escaped?"

"Herr Major, there are one hundred men missing," said Schultz.

Inwardly, Hogan grinned. Apparently Tom thought the same thing he was. _Wonder where on earth he hid one hundred prisoners? The tunnels are already packed. Even if they weren't, they could never hold a hundred people._

"I want all prisoners to remain in formation. I want two armed guards per group of prisoners to have their guns trained on them. If anyone moves; shoot them. The rest of the guards I want out searching for the prisoners. They couldn't have gotten far!" order Keitel.

Keitel faced Hogan. Fury burned in his eyes. "You know something about this don't you? You are going out of your way to make me look bad. You want me to fail again. What a coincidence, both times in my carrier I have failed, you have been involved." Keitel punched Hogan, sending him to the ground.

"Major, I have been with you and tied up the entire time. There's no way I could have done it," said Hogan as he raised his hands in a defensive position.

Keitel un-holstered his side arm, pointing it at Hogan. "Tell me where they are or die."

HH

Tom and the others watched helplessly. "I have to save him."

Before Tom could move, Kinch stopped him. "Sir, with all due respect, you can't. I don't want to see Colonel Hogan killed any more than you do, but we are running out of time. We need those soldiers away from the targeted areas fast. If you go out there, all you are going to do is get both of you killed. Keitel will know the rest of the prisoners are hiding in camp and will tear it apart. Or he could just start executing everyone out of frustration. I hate to say it, but we must let things play out."

Tom glanced back to the compound. "I'm sorry, Rob."

HH

"Major, I swear I didn't have anything to do with this escape. I couldn't have," said Hogan in a panic. "Please, give me a chance to help you find them."

"Help me find them? You probably had this whole thing set up from the beginning, just to make me look bad." Keitel jerked Hogan up by the rope. "I will make you tell me the truth."

Keitel took Hogan to one of the posts of the Kommandantur and tied him to it. "Someone bring me a whip!"

Hogan's body shook uncontrollably as he fell to his knees. Tears streaked his face as he begged for Keitel to spare him. "Please, Major, you don't have to do this. I give you my word as an officer I had nothing to do with the escape. How could I when I was with you?"

"You ordered them to escape just before roll call. You can save yourself much pain by telling me where the prisoners are," said Keitel through gritted teeth. "Where's my whip?"

"Sorry, Herr Major, there isn't one in camp," said Langenscheidt.

"Bah!" Keitel removed his gun belt, handing the holster to Langenscheidt. "Hold this. I guess I'll just have to use this."

Hogan continued to beg and plead with Keitel. When Keitel drew the belt back to strike, Hogan lifted his hands in front of him. "Please, don't do this."

"What is going on here?" came a voice from behind Keitel.

Keitel turned to see who dared interrupt him. Upon seeing the man, he came to attention and saluted. "General Burkhalter, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stop by to see how things are going. I'm glad I did. It looks like a mad house around here. Why on earth do you have Colonel Hogan tied to a post?" asked Burkhalter.

"There is a small problem in camp and I believe he is somehow responsible for it. When I questioned him about it, I believe the answers he gave me were lies. I intend to force the truth out of him," said Keitel.

"You will untie Colonel Hogan and the three of us will discuss this matter in the office." Burkhalter entered the Kommandantur without another word.

HH

Burkhalter sat behind the desk and thought. He couldn't get over the condition Hogan was in. He appeared to be a step above the time he saw him at Stalag 1 and that wasn't saying much. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn Hogan was losing it and would have a mental meltdown if he didn't do something soon.

A few moments later, Hogan was shoved into the office by Keitel. His body was still shaking. It was obvious Hogan was having a hard time staying focused. His eyes were wondering and wouldn't focus on anything.

"Major, I think you and I need to discuss things before we involve Colonel Hogan. Colonel, you may return to your barracks," said Burkhalter.

"No, he may not. He goes back to his barracks and he'll escape as well," Keitel pointed out.

Burkhalter grinned. "No he won't; will you, Colonel?"

Hogan shook his head. "No, General, I will not escape."

"You're dismissed, Colonel," said Burkhalter.

HH

In his room, Hogan tried to plug the coffee pot in so he could hear what was being said. His hand was shaking so bad, he couldn't steady it enough to plug the pot in. Out of frustration, he threw the cord.

"May I be of assistance, Colonel," asked Thomas who stood in his doorway.

"You shouldn't be up here. What if you get caught?" asked Hogan.

"Don't worry; Colonel Hogan has a good plan. Due to the crowded conditions of the hiding prisoners, we hide in three hour shifts. Then we trade places with someone who isn't hiding," explained Thomas as he entered Hogan's room.

"Please be careful. Keitel is about to snap," said Hogan. He picked up the plug for the coffee pot. "Can you plug this in, please? I need to know what is going on in there."

"Sure thing, Colonel." Thomas plugged the coffee pot in.

HH

"Now, Major. Start from the beginning and tell me what the problem is," said Burkhalter.

"During the night, I did a surprise bed check. When I entered Barracks 2, I noticed the men missing and found Hogan bound and gagged in his room. He informed me the other Colonel Hogan organized the prisoners and escaped. He said they were headed to Kessel. Based on reports I received, it confirms what he said," said Keitel.

"How many prisoners and what are you doing to find them?" asked Burkhalter.

"The first escape was thirty-two…" Keitel was cut off.

"The first escape?" asked Burkhalter.

With some embarrassment, Keitel nodded. "Ja. During roll call it was discovered one hundred more prisoners were missing."

"You incompetent fool! How could you let this happen?" asked Burkhalter.

"Sir, I have ordered three hundred and fifty troops from Wesel and Rees to help search for the prisoners," said Keitel

Burkhalter faced the map behind him. "Is this accurate with the reports you have received?"

"Jawohl, Herr General. However, I haven't been able to get reinforcements to search for the recent escaped prisoners," said Keitel.

Burkhalter picked up the phone. "Put me in touch with the garrison in Wesel." He waited while being connected. "Colonel, this is General Burkhalter. I need you to send as many troops as you can to Hammelburg immediately…There are one hundred allied soldiers in the area that must be captured…Keep the minimum number you need to have two shifts and send the rest this way. I will expect them in a few hours. Heil Hitler."

HH

"Congratulations, Colonel. It looks like the Allies won't have much resistance when they cross the Rhine," said Thomas.

Hogan nodded as he breathed a sigh of relief. "At least that is going right."

"Colonel, have faith. God will never give us more than we can handle," said Thomas.

"You sure about that?" asked Hogan.

Thomas nodded. "The key though is for us to share our burden with God and let Him handle it."

"_Langenscheidt, escort Major Keitel to the cooler and bring Colonel Hogan here,"_ ordered Burkhalter.

"That's your queue to leave," said Hogan as he pulled the plug on the coffee pot.

"God bless, Colonel." Thomas saluted then left.

Hogan sat on his bed with his head in his hands. _Now that my job is done, we wait for further orders. I hope the crossing happens soon, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up. I never did think to ask Thomas where the other hundred prisoners are hidden. Oh well, a question for later._

"Colonel Hogan, General Burkahlter wishes to speak with you," said Langenscheidt.

Hogan slowly stood, taking a couple of deep breaths. "After you, Corporal."

1 Episode 17 Happy Birthday Adolf

2 Episode 37 The Battle of Stalag 13

3 Broken by Nitestalker


	21. Relieved Of Command

Chapter 21: Relieved Of Command

Hogan knocked on the door and waited to be given permission to enter. With Keitel in the cooler and all non-essential German soldiers being called away from Wesel and Rees to help look for the one hundred and thirty-two "escapees" from Stalag 13, Hogan shouldn't be nervous any more. He did what he was ordered to do.

The question that kept nagging Hogan was; would he be able to come out of this in one piece and what would happen to Tom and the rest of his men when they showed back up?

"Come in," said Burkhalter.

Hogan entered, coming to attention. "You wish to see me, General?"

"Yes, Colonel. I have heard Major Keitel's story and now wish to hear yours," said Burkhalter.

After a deep breath, Hogan explained everything to Burkhalter. "So you see, General, despite Major Keitel's accusations, I could not have been responsible for the escape. The fact I was trying to warn Kommandant Klink of the first escape should count for something."

"You're correct; if in fact that is why you snuck into Klink's office last night. Since you were not able to tell them why you were here, it's only speculation," said Burkhalter. "However, since evidence has been found supporting your claim the first group of escaping prisoners were headed toward Kessel, I do not find you guilty of having anything to do with the escape."

Hogan smiled. "Thank you, General."

"Don't thank me just yet, Colonel," said Burkhalter with a stern expression. "I'm allowing the prisoners to resume their daily routine. I want you to speak with them and try to find out where the missing prisoners are. If there are any more escapes, I will hold you personally responsible. And I promise you, it will not be Klink's thirty days in the cooler either."

"I understand, General. No more escapes. You know, this would've never happened with Kommandant Klink here," said Hogan.

"You may be right. I'm still amazed that dummkopf can do one thing right. Family emergency or not, I'm getting him back here. Perhaps between the two of you, we can get the escaped prisoners back. You're dismissed, Colonel," said Burkhalter.

HH

That evening, Klink pulled into to camp. Ignoring Schultz who was saluting him, he marched into his office. "General Burkhalter, I demand to know what has been happening in my camp! I haven't been gone for twenty-four hours and it sounds like everything has been turned upside down."

"Klink! You will not use that tone with me. If anyone around here will be yelling it's me!" yelled Burkhalter. "You have a hundred and thirty-two prisoners missing. I have called in reinforcements from Wesel and Rees to search for them. One group is headed toward Kessel and I have no idea where the other group is. According to Colonel Hogan, the prisoners have no idea where the others are either. Major Keitel is locked up in the cooler until the Gestapo can get here to escort him to Berlin. I want those prisoners found and I don't care what you have to do to find them," said Burkhalter.

"You can count on me, Herr General. I will find them even if I have to personally look under every rock in Germany," said Klink with a hint of arrogance. _I pray Hogan will cooperate and help me find them at least._

Burkhalter stood. "I have other pressing matters I must attend to. If there is one more escape from here, you better be part of it. If not, I will have you shot!"

Klink saluted. "I won't fail you, Herr General."

"They may yet be found. No more problems, Klink." Without another work, Burkhalter stormed out.

Klink nervously sat in his chair. He knew Hogan was still in camp, but not sure which one. _Why on earth did they have to have over a hundred prisoners escape? I'm glad I wasn't here._

"Schultz, I wish to speak with Colonel Hogan," ordered Klink.

A few minutes later, a downcast Hogan stood at attention before Klink. He gaped at him, not believing what he was seeing. His face had a few bruises on it and some swelling around his eye and mouth. His eyes were hollow and appeared sunken in. His mind drifted back to when Hogan was returned from Stalag 1 and feared it had happened again.

"Colonel, you may have a seat." Hogan did as asked. "General Burkhalter gave me the quick story as to what happened. Since you are here, I assume your brother is among the escapees?"

"Yes, Sir, he is," said Hogan.

_Good, he can talk. That means he's not quite as bad as before. _"Is there any chance of all the missing prisoners being found?"

"There's always a chance, Kommandant," said Hogan with no hint of his usual humor and no twinkle in his eyes.

_What on earth did Keitel do to you while I was gone to cause you to act like this? Please laugh, smile, joke, something to let me know the old Hogan is still there and that everything will be fine._ "Is there a chance of this happening soon?"

Hogan shrugged for an answer. "Colonel, is there anything you can do or tell me to help your men be found?" asked Klink.

"Not, at the moment, Sir. I'm awaiting for some information first. When I find out something, I'll let you know," said Hogan.

"Danke, Colonel. If there is nothing else, you're dismissed," said Klink as he saluted.

"There's one thing you can do, Kommandant," said Hogan. "Call Berlin and cancel the Gestapo escort for Keitel."

"What do I tell them the reason is?" asked Klink, afraid of the answer.

"Shot while trying to escape," said Hogan.

Klink searched Hogan's face for anything that said it might be a joke or something else. Nothing. "Colonel, are you planning on executing Major Keitel?"

"The less you know the better." Hogan stood at attention, saluted then left.

Once Hogan was gone, Klink placed his head in his hands. "What happened to you, Robert? Whatever it was, I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you." Then Klink placed the phone call to Berlin.

HH

Hogan laid on his bed, waiting for word Operation Plunder was a success and the next phase of the plan can begin; getting the men back up without everyone getting into trouble.

Sometime later, faint yelling could be heard. It was coming from the tunnels below. His mind feared the worse and ran for the tunnel entrance. Just as he was about to open it, it opened and Tom came up. "Just the person I was looking for. Congratulations, Little Brother, Operation Plunder was a success. The allies met very little opposition when they crossed."

"They made it?" asked Hogan in shock. "The allies are officially on this side of the Rhine?"

"Yes, they are. They couldn't have done it without you. Momma Bear sends her thanks and said you earned a metal for this," said Tom as he patted Hogan on his back. "Is something wrong? You don't seem happy."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired and worn out. I'm getting too old to keep up this pace. Now we have to come up with a plan for everyone to get back into camp or caught by Klink's guards or…" Hogan was cut off.

"If you don't mind, can I handle this part? You've been through enough and had to endure the worst part. I was supposed to be in charge of the escape so let me worry about getting everyone back. That is if you don't mind, Colonel?" asked Tom.

Hogan stared at his brother awkwardly. "Why did you use my rank? Did I do something wrong?"

Tom laughed. "Because when it comes to the operation, you're my commanding officer and I take orders from you."

Hogan smiled for the first time since the mission began. "You have my blessing, Colonel. This way I won't have to lie when asked what I knew about it. See you later. Oh, before I forget, where are the rest of the prisoners?"

Tom pointed to the ceiling. "While you were in London, I asked Klink if we could cut wood to make repairs to the roof. In the process, I had a fake ceiling added to all the barracks. It gives us room to store soldiers, dirt, supplies or anything else we need room for."

Hogan glanced at the ceiling in amazement. He never really stared at it before to notice the difference. "How many men are up there?"

"The barracks which are hiding men have roughly ten men hiding in the ceiling," said Tom. "If there's nothing else, I'm going back down so you can get some sleep. You look like you could use it."

Hogan nodded. "Yes, Sir."

HH

It seemed like no sooner Hogan was asleep, the roll call alarm sounded. To his surprise, he heard grumbles coming from the common room. Opening the door, he saw all of his men filing out for roll call.

"How? When?" Hogan said, unable to form a sentence.

"Come on, Colonel, you're going to be late," said Newkirk as he walked out the door.

He followed the last man out and stood beside Tom. "What did I miss?"

"Later. Klink's coming out," said Tom as he came to attention.

Hogan did the same. He inwardly smiled at Klink's puzzled expression.

"Report!" Klink yelled as he took his place in front of the prisoners.

With a smile as large as Germany, Schultz announced, "All present, Herr Kommandant. Even the missing ones are present."

"Danke." Klink began to pace. "Now prisoners of the Third Reich, I know something funny has happened in my absence. You know I don't tolerate monkey business of any kind in my camp. As punishment, all prisoners will be confined to barracks for one week with all privileges revoked for an additional week."

"Kommandant, I take full responsibility for the prisoner's actions," said Tom as he stepped forward. "I am the one who ordered them to escape. When I saw reinforcements were called in and the plan failed to take Kessel, I ordered everyone to return."

"Tom, what are you doing?" asked Hogan.

"SPO Hogan, do you realize how serious this matter is?" asked Klink. Tom nodded. "Very well, unless I am overruled, you will be confined to barracks for two weeks."

"Come on, Kommandant, he ordered the men to return and they all came back. Can't you wave the confinement?" asked Hogan.

Klink glanced back and forth between the two Hogan's as he approached them. In a hushed voice he said, "As it stands, he could be shot! Because of this escape attempt and all the German forces that were called out to search for them, the Allies have now crossed the Rhine. It will be a matter of time…before…Why are the two of you smiling?" Klink quickly coved his mouth. "That was the plan all along. That doesn't change the fact if Berlin suspects this escape was all a ploy to draw troops away from Wesel and Rees so the Allies could cross, they would not hesitate in handing any of you over to the Gestapo."

"I know, Kommandant. But think how many lives will be saved because of this," said Tom.

"Not to mention how much closer the war is to an end," said Hogan.

Klink waved his finger at Tom then Hogan. "Not only to I have to protect him from himself, it appears I have to protect both of you from yourselves before you go and get yourselves killed. I wish to see both of you in my office immediately to help me write the official report to Berlin."

Both Hogan's saluted. "Yes, Sir!"

HH

Once Tom and Hogan finished dictating to Helga the report that would be typed up and sent to Berlin, Klink called for Schultz. "Schultz, I want you to supervise the men repairing the fence so it no longer lifts up. Test it. Since all of these prisoners have so much energy, I want a work detail together to help a nearby farmer plant his crops. If there are any escapes, I will throw every one of the one hundred and thirty-two men involved with the escape into the cooler."

"But, Kommandant that many people won't fit into the cooler" said Tom.

"Would you like to see me try?" asked Klink. Both Hogan's shook their heads. "Please, Gentlemen, no more excitement until after the war?"

"We'll do our best," said Hogan.

"Dismissed!" said Klink as he saluted.

Both Hogan's came to attention, saluting. Before Hogan left, he asked, "Kommanant, may I have permission to visit the prisoner?"

"What prisoner? The only prisoner in the cooler is Major Keitel," said Klink.

"That's the one I wish to speak with," said Hogan.

"No. I will not allow you to execute that man in cold blood," said Klink as he stood up.

"I'm not planning on executing him. I just want to talk with him is all," said Hogan.

"As long as I have your word, no harm will come to him," said Klink as he sat back down.

"Thank you, Sir," Hogan left to talk with Keitel.

With hands in his pockets and head down, Hogan headed for the cooler. "Kommandant Klink said I could have a few moments with the prisoner," said Hogan to the guard on duty.

With a nod, the guard granted him access.

Hogan stopped in front of a bard door cell. "Major Keitel, may I speak with you a moment?"

Keitel glared at Hogan. "What do you want now? How much more trouble can you possibly get me into?"

"I didn't do this. I'm sorry it happened." Hogan glanced around, making sure they were alone. "If you let me, I can help you. I can get you out of camp."

"I think you've helped me enough. Besides, how can you get me out but not yourself?" asked Keitel.

"It isn't because I don't know how; it's because the Nazis said if I escape, men in this camp will be executed," said Hogan. "If you let me, I have a plan to get you out of camp and to London."

"Are you insane? Why would I want to go to London?" asked Keitel.

Hogan leaned close to the bars and smiled as he spoke. "Think about the praise you would get if you go to London as a spy. Everyone knows there is an escape route somewhere around here. You can dress in an allied soldier's uniform and escape. When you get to London, you could infiltrate and possibly cause the Allies to lose the war."

Keitel thought. "That would make me a national hero. How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. Would you rather take a chance on me or stay here, get sent to Berlin and be executed and or tortured?" asked Hogan.

After a moment, Keitel nodded his head. "It appears I have no choice. Being my luck, Wolfgang will be the one sent to escort me to Berlin. I can just see his face now when given the order to execute me."

"Don't worry and leave everything to me," said Hogan.

HH

When Hogan entered the barracks, Tom motioned for Hogan to follow him to their room. Once inside, Tom shut the door behind them. "Now that we have a moment to ourselves, I want to know how you are doing? Don't lie to me either or I'll get Wilson in here."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired and stressed from the mission." Tom just stared at Hogan. "It's nothing plenty of rest won't cure."

"I saw what happened between you and Keitel at roll call yesterday," said Tom.

"What do you want me to say? Yes, he scares the crap out of me. I know what bastards like him are capable of doing and don't want to go through it again. All I kept thinking about was what Koch did to me. I know it is going to take some time to fully get over it, but I'm making progress. It was nothing I couldn't handle," said Hogan.

"You were able to hold things together, but what if Burkhalter hadn't shown up when he did? What if Keitel had whipped you out there? I care about you, Rob and I don't want to see you having to go through this." Tom paused. "What if you had been captured while on an assignment and the Kraut who caught you wanted information from you and was willing to beat it out of you? What would you have done then? Are you sure you should be leading missions? Perhaps you should leave it up to one of your men."

"I don't see there being too many more missions any how since the Allies crossed the Rhine. London placed me in control of the operation. If they are informed I'm not mentally capable of running it any more, they will demand to know why. When they're told it's because Koch succeeded in breaking me, they'll know Kinch and the rest of the men lied to protect me. I don't want to see them get into trouble." Hogan glanced around the room for a moment before he spoke again. "If there are any more missions that involve going out of camp, I'll think about letting you lead them. Is that a deal?"

"Fair enough. I know London can never be told the truth. It will go no further and I'll never bring it up again," said Tom. "Now you mind explaining to me why you were in the cooler visiting Keitel?"

"I'm already responsible for killing one of Hochstetter's brothers; I will not be responsible for the death of another one. I made him an offer. If he lets me, I'll get him out of camp and to London," said Hogan.

"And he agreed?" asked Tom.

Hogan nodded. "I may have led him to believe I was going to send him to London as a spy to help the Allies lose the war?"

"Robert Edward Hogan!" Tom yelled. "What the Hell are you thinking? That would be considered treason." Tom locked eyes with Hogan. "I'm starting to wonder if breaking you is all Koch did to you. You're starting to sound like you've been brainwashed."

Hogan looked away from his brother in shame. Tom's mouth dropped open. "Are…are you trying to tell me he did brainwash you?"

"He tried." Hogan kept his head bowed as he thought about how much to tell Tom. "He was the second Nazi to try to brainwash me. From the reports I was able to read of Hochstetter's; neither succeeded." Hogan met Tom's eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt the U.S. I only told Keitel what I had to in order to convince him to cooperate. Please keep this between us. No one here knows the Nazis tried to brainwash me. If they found out, I could lose their respect. If London found out…"

Tom took a deep breath. "If they find out, you will be in serious trouble. Possibly even court-martialed and executed. Everything you did here would be compromised. No one would ever trust you again with anything. How am I supposed to know it really didn't work and this isn't some ploy?"

"I hope my actions speak for themselves. I have never done anything to truly help the Nazis." Hogan stared at the ground again. "I know the fact the allies who are not in the know about my operation believe I have been most understanding and cooperative with the Nazis don't look good, but I only did what I had to do to complete a mission and never gave them anything that could be used to hurt the Allies." Hogan looked Tom in the eyes again. "I swear to you, Tom, it's the truth. If you have any doubt about me, then arrest me."

Silence passed as the two men stared at each other. "I'll believe you for now. If I see you act like you are on their side, I will handle it personally. Now go and get things arranged to get Keitel to London."

Hogan saluted. "Yes, Sir."

HH

After getting things arranged with London, Hogan set the headphones down and leaned back in the chair. He couldn't get the look out of his mind Tom gave him when he confessed to the Nazis trying to brainwash him. Despite Tom's words, his eyes said he didn't trust him.

_Haven't I proven myself to him? I love my country. I would never willingly help the Nazis defeat her. I'm losing everything. Once the men see Tom not trusting me, they won't either. I have to hold on for a little bit longer. It is just a matter of time now before we're free._

HH

That evening after roll call, Hogan met with the men in the tunnels to go over the plan for getting Keitel to London. "I was able to convince Keitel I'm sending him to London as a Nazi spy going undercover as an escaping prisoner. London has been informed of this. I also requested he be placed in a regular POW camp instead of one of the special ones they normally put the guests we send to them in. I'm not planning on making him aware of the operation in any way so it should be safe. I'm going to sneak him to the plane through a hole in the fence…"

"No, you're not," said Tom in a stern voice.

The men stared at Tom while Hogan just glared at him. "You mind explaining to me why not?"

"You are not to leave this camp for any reason," said Tom.

"And why not? I thought we agreed I'd run the operation and you run the camp," said Hogan.

"We did. However, I believe it would not be wise for you to go out on any missions or possibly lead any," said Tom.

Hogan growled. He knew why Tom was stopping him, but it wasn't a dangerous mission and he could handle it. "London has placed me in charge of this operation and I will run it how I wish. I don't want to involve anyone else. If I do, Keitel may get suspicious and realize I lied to him and he was set up from the beginning. If he thinks that, it could make getting him out of here a lot harder."

Tom took a step toward Hogan. "Since you insist on disobeying me, you leave me no other choice but to relieve you of your command."

The men gasped. Hogan's eyes were filled with anger, hate and sadness. "You don't relieve me of my command; I quit. It's yours now, run it how you want." Hogan stomped upstairs to his room before he said or did something to get him into more trouble or court-martialed.

After slamming the door, he started packing up his belongings. As angry and hurt he was at Tom, there was no way he could stay in the same room as him. With the camp at capacity, where would he go though?

Piling his dress uniform and shave kit on top of his footlocker, he carried it to the door. Just as he opened the barracks door leading into the compound, Schultz walked in. "Good. You can carry this." Hogan handed him his footlocker while he carried his dress uniform and shave kit.

"Colonel Hogan, what are you doing?" asked Schultz nervously.

"I refuse to stay in the same barracks as that backstabbing, two-faced, traitor!" Hogan marched off toward the cooler.

"Colonel Hogan, where are you going?" asked Schultz.

"Klink gets his wish. I plan on spending the rest of the war in the cooler," said Hogan.

Hogan entered one of the larger and nicer cells. It had a barred door, window, bed with a mattress, sink and toilet. He hung his dress uniform on the bars to the window and set his shave kit on the sink. "You can set my footlocker in the corner. Make sure you lock the door and I don't want any visitors; especially Tom."

Schultz set the footlocker in the corner as instructed. "Do you wish to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Tom wants to run everything with no help from me. Now he has his wish. I'm just going to stay in here and mind my own business. If you don't mind, Schultz, I wish to be left alone," said Hogan as he lay on his bed.

Hogan clasped his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe Tom relieved him of his command. _I have never given him a reason to not trust me…Well except not telling him about the operation right away. But that was different._ A tear rolled down Hogan's face. _He took away from me the only thing I had left; the operation._

HH

"What do you think you're doing, Hogan?" asked Klink with some anger.

Hogan sat up with a start at being woken up. "What?"

"Why have you moved all of your stuff in here? Schultz told me you wish to spend the rest of the war locked up in here," said Klink.

"Colonel Hogan has pushed me too far this time. I don't want to be around him or have anything to do with him. I sometimes get the feeling I'm not wanted around anymore and since I can't just leave, I figured the best thing for me to do was to lock myself up in here and stay out of everyone's way," said Hogan.

"You are wanted here. "I'm sure whatever the problem is between the two of you, you can work it out if you just sit down and talk about it," said Klink.

"I'm tired of talking about it and the stares and looks. He doesn't trust me and now I can see my men looking at me the same way," said Hogan.

"Give it a few days. I'm sure it will all be better later. Are you sure you wish to stay in the cooler? I thought you always avoided this place as much as possible," said Klink.

"It's the only place I can be left alone. I don't want any visitors either." Hogan lay back down.

Seeing as Hogan wasn't going to talk anymore, Klink walked away.


	22. What Are Friends For?

Chapter 22: What Are Friends For?

Later that day, Hogan saw four Gestapo march down the hall to Keitel's cell. _I thought Klink canceled the Gestapo escort? I failed again._

When Keitel and his escort reached Hogan's cell, with true sadness, Hogan said, "Sorry, Major."

Once the entourage left the cooler, Hogan wept. "Why, God? Why?" Hogan slid to the floor still crying.

A few moments later, his sorrowful heart was filled with anger. He stood in defiance. "God, what have I done to you to deserve this? I trusted in you and turned my life over to you. How do you reward me? You take the one thing I have left away from me. You even turned my brother against me. I tried to save Keitel's life and arrange things so one day he may get to be reunited with his brother and you put me in a position where I can't do anything to save him. Why should I have trusted you in the first place if all you are going to do is keep taking from me? I have nothing left except my life. Are you going to take that away from me as well? Well, are you, God? Are you even listening to me? Or is it you simply don't care?"

Hogan threw his shave kit across the cell "Answer me, God! Maybe you're not even real and I made up the whole thing. Maybe it was just a coincidence what I prayed for came about."

His rant was interrupted by someone entering the cooler. Schultz stopped at his cell door. "Kommandant Klink has summoned you to his office." Schultz unlocked the door and opened it.

Still angry, Hogan put his jacket and hat on and followed Schultz.

HH

Schultz knocked on Klink's door. "Come in," said Klink.

Schultz opened the door and entered. "Colonel Hogan as requested, Herr Kommandant."

Hogan entered, giving Klink a proper salute then promptly glared at Tom, who was also in Klink's office.

"Are you forgetting about saluting someone else, Colonel?" asked Klink.

With no humor, Hogan gave Tome the one finger salute. Klink slammed his fist on his desk. "Hogan, that kind of salute will not be tolerated and you know it."

"It's the only kind of salute he deserves, Sir," said Hogan.

"Colonel, I know there have been problems between you and your brother, but he is still your commanding officer. I've seen you give Nazis you hate more respect," said Klink.

"Is there some reason why you've summoned me, Kommandant?" asked Hogan who was desperate to change the subject.

"SPO Hogan and I are both concerned about you. Since Keitel came to camp, you haven't acted like yourself. SPO Hogan explained to me what happened between the two of you. I'm sorry it had to come to that, but I have to agree with his decision…" Klink was cut off.

"It's not up to you, Kommandant," Hogan pointed out.

"True, but after meeting with you after I got back, I could see you were on the verge of having a mental meltdown. You acted like you did after coming back from Stalag 1 and you were getting worse." Klink paused. "We feel if you do not improve, I have no other choice but to recommend you for the prisoner exchange program for health reasons."

"You can't do that!" yelled Hogan. "I am as mentally fit as any person in my shoes can be. Yes, it was rough going for a while and I wanted to find a hole and crawl in it, but I was able to hold it together and I'm over it."

"Maybe you can handle being a prisoner here, but what about your extracurricular activities?" asked Klink. "I have never seen you quit anything before."

"I didn't want to give Colonel Hogan a reason to court-martial me so I quit," said Hogan.

"You're just using it as an excuse to cover up the fact you don't have what it takes any more to run the operation," said Tom.

Hogan faced Tom, locking eyes with him. "I am perfectly capable of handling myself. I just needed a breather to pull myself together. I have done that and I'm ready to finish this war."

"If you were, you wouldn't have given up so easily on the one thing you had left you were in control of, not to mention coming up with the plan you did. I've heard you have come up with odd plans in the past, but there were so many other ways you could have gotten him to London." Tom took a step closer to Hogan. "Or perhaps the story you told him was the truth all along."

Hogan opened and closed his fists in anger. "I get the feeling you don't trust me."

"Trust you? Why should I trust you after witnessing what I did? You say you were playing the part to get Keitel to trust you and believe your story, but how much of it was acting?" asked Tom.

"Ugh! Kommandant, I wish to be taken back to my cell before I decide to risk the court-martial," demanded Hogan.

Tom took off his jacket and removed the eagles from his shirt. "Kommandant, I think it's best you leave while my brother and I resolve the problem. This will be your one chance, Rob, to prove to me you are worthy to run the operation, take part in missions and be my second in command. No ranks. It's just two brothers settling their differences the old fashion way."

"This is some kind of trick. I think you're trying to provoke me into fighting you just to give you the excuse you need to court-martial me," said Hogan.

"Kommandant Klink here is a witness. Once this fight is over, no matter the outcome, it will not be brought up again and no repercussions." Tom gave a chuckle. "No repercussions except for the fact I know you don't have what it takes to beat me and prove you are worthy to take back what I took from you. If I win, you will have to accept my decision to relieve you of command. You win, you get your command back, which I don't see happening."

"SPO Hogan, no matter your reason…" Klink was cut off.

"Kommandant, this doesn't concern you. This is a family matter. I'm not going to ask you again to leave," said Tom.

Klink glanced between the two officers then left.

"Let's see what you got, Rob," said Tom.

HH

Klink leaned against the office door after shutting it. Hilda stared at him with concern. "Herr Kommandant, is everything okay?"

Pushing himself away from the door, he approached her desk. "Everything is fine."

Klink and Hilda jumped at the sound of glass breaking. "When they're finished, I will need your assistance to inventory everything broken or damaged so I may hand them the bill."

HH

About twenty minutes later, the noise ceased. Cautiously, Klink opened his office door. He saw both men staggering as they tried to remain standing upright.

"Stop moving so I can hit you," said Hogan out of breath.

"You stop moving so I can hit you," said Tom who was also out of breath.

"I think this fight is over," said Klink.

"Not until I get my command back," said Hogan.

Klink rolled his eyes. _Stubborn to the end._ "SPO Hogan, does Colonel Hogan pass?"

After a moment of thought, Tom dropped his hands. With a groan he stood at attention. "Congratulations, Colonel Hogan, you earned your command back." Tom gave Hogan a perfect salute.

Slowly, Hogan stood at attention and returned Tom's salute. "Why did you make me go through all of this?"

"I had to be sure I could count on your help," said Tom.

"What help?" asked Hogan.

"I just received word the Allies have already reached Nurmburg. It's just a matter of time before I receive the evacuation order," said Klink.

"Some of those new prisoners have no love for anyone wearing a German uniform and could cause problems," said Tom.

"How many do we have to worry about?" asked Hogan.

"At least a hundred; maybe more. If they start getting out of hand, it could cause others to as well." Tom approached Hogan. "Rob, I need the old you. I need the one who doesn't back down or give up for any reason without a fight. There is only so much the captains and majors will be able to do. The majority of this problem will fall on us."

"You can count on me, Big Brother." Hogan came to attention. "Colonel Hogan reporting for duty and awaiting orders, Sir."

"My first order for the both of you is to report to the infirmary to have your injuries looked at," said Klink.

"Yes, Sir!" barked both Hogan's as they saluted then left.

Klink breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm so glad that plan worked._ He glanced around his office. _But did they have to destroy my office in the process?_

HH

The following day, Klink was sitting at his desk working as he usually did. Shouting in the compound drew his attention to the window. It appeared some of the prisoners were fighting. He saw two of the captains and one of the majors trying to break it up, but it wasn't working.

One of the prisoners ran to Barracks 2. A short time later, he ran back to the fight followed by both Hogan's. The fist fight then turned into a shouting match. Klink gasped when one of the prisoners shoved Hogan.

HH

Hogan as well as the others were shocked the sergeant had shoved him. "What do you think you're doing? Have you forgotten, Sergeant Freeman, I am your superior officer?"

"I don't view any turn coat as my superior!" yelled Freeman who shoved Hogan again.

"Schultz, I want this man thrown in the cooler for two weeks," ordered Hogan.

"Jawohl, Colonel Hogan," said Schultz as he grabbed Freeman's arm.

Freeman yanked it away from Schultz. "Let go of me you filthy, Kraut! Since when does a German guard take orders from a prisoner? Let me tell you; they don't unless that prisoner is on their side."

"Sergeant, I am a colonel in the US Army Air Corps and you will show me the respect due to me. Kommandant Klink has said we have the right to have any prisoners caught fighting thrown into the cooler and to ask Schultz to escort them there," said Hogan.

"You don't deserve anyone's respect," said Freeman.

"Sergeant, if I was you, I'd shut up. Colonel Hogan is your superior officer." Tom placed his arm around Freeman as he led him away. "Now there is a good explanation for why Colonel Hogan had to appear as a turn coat." Tom whispered in Freeman's ear for a moment.

Freeman stopped and faced Hogan. "You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not. You breathe a word of it to anyone and I will court-martial you for treason. Do I make myself clear?" asked Tom. Freeman nodded, still not believing what Tom told him. "Now be a good little soldier and go with Schultz to the cooler."

"Yes, Sir," said Freeman as he went with Schultz.

"Anyone else have a problem with me?" asked Hogan."

"No, Sir," said the men in unison.

"We are too close to winning this war to start fighting amongst ourselves. If you have concerns about me, don't start rumors or fights over it. If you want to know the truth of what happened a couple of days ago, come to me or SPO Hogan," said Hogan.

"The truth, Sir? You mean to tell me what happened didn't really happen?" asked a corporal.

Hogan glanced around at all the guards standing around. "Not here. My office. Everyone is dismissed."

HH

Hogan explained to Corporal Reins the truth of the 'escape.' "So you see, the escape wasn't real and I had to play the part of a rat fink or turn coat to gain Keitel's trust so he would believe the story. Thanks to Keitel believing my story, the Allies were able to cross the Rhine with little resistance."

"I tried to notify the entire camp it was a fake escape, but with so many prisoners, it was hard to do without the guards catching on," said Tom.

"Where did you hide everyone?" asked Reins.

Hogan shook his head. "You've been told all you need to know. Any other questions?"

"No, Sir," said Reins shaking his head.

"Then you're dismissed," said Hogan.

Once Reins was gone, Tom turned to Hogan. "I'm glad to have my Little Brother back. I was starting to get lonely."

Hogan laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I did play my part a little too well. Thanks, Tom. You always did know how to push my buttons to get me to see or do things you wanted me to do. I understand now, you were looking out for me. I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"Hope you never have to find out. What do you say we get back to running this camp, Colonel?" asked Tom with a smile.

"Thought, you'd never ask, Colonel," said Hogan as he returned the smile.

"By the way, Keitel made it to London okay, being none the wiser. All he knows is Papa Bear helped him avoid being executed as a thank you for his brother saving his life," said Tom.

"How...?" Hogan paused than laughed. "The Gestapo was really the underground."

"Just because I disagreed with the how doesn't mean I disagreed with the why. It was noble of you to want to save Keitel," said Tom.

"Thanks," said Hogan.

"Oh, and Klink gave me this bill for the damage done to his office." Tom handed Hogan the bill.

"Fifty thousand marks! Where are we supposed to get that kind of money?" asked Hogan.

"I have the men printing it as we speak," said Tom with a twinkle in his eye.

HH

It was the first week in April when Klink received word the nearby town of Wurzburg had just surrendered to the Allies. With no place left to send the prisoners, he'd received orders to abandon camp. The prisoners were to be locked in their barracks and left. To Klink's relief, no one was going to come to enforce the order. The Gestapo and SS were needed elsewhere. But after no one showed up at their new duty stations, someone might come looking for them.

It didn't matter the prisoners could get out or not, it was something Klink couldn't do. He called both Hogan's into his office. He figured it would be better for him to have surrendered the camp to his SPO and have an American flag waving above the Kommandantur when the allies arrive than have it taken by force.

As he stared at the two officers before him, he kept thinking about the time he spent as a POW during the Great War.1 He was so ill-treated; he didn't want to go through that again. He knew the Hogan's wouldn't stand for that type of treatment, just as their father didn't. But what would happen when neither one of them was his jailer? What would happen to him and his men then?

It's a chance he had to take. Hogan had faith in him, now it was time to have faith in Hogan. "Gentlemen, I have prepared this document, declaring the official surrender of Stalag 13. I received word two days ago to abandon camp and lock all prisoners in their barracks. However, I can't in good consciousness do this." Klink signed and dated it. "If you'll please read it to make sure the conditions of surrender are to your satisfaction."

Tom read the document and nodded. He handed it to Hogan to read. "Are you sure about this, Kommandant?"

Klink nodded. "I believe it's what's best for everyone."

Hogan signed it as a witness and passed it back to Tom who signed it. Klink stood at attention, saluting the two officers. Both Hogan's, without hesitation, came to attention, returning his formal salute.

"I'll inform my men to surrender their weapons to you." Klink glance around his office one last time, then left.

HH

The transition went smoothly. Berlitz was the only guard who gave them a problem and threatened to go to the General Staff. He was quickly reminded of his new position in camp.

For now, all housing arrangements remained as they were. Klink was allowed to remain in his quarters. Hogan told Klink if there was anything sentimental to pack it up and give it to him. As of yet, Klink's future was still unsure.

Thankfully, the problem children behaved themselves. On an occasion they would start heckling or trying to shove the German prisoners, but some of the other allies stopped them.

A week later, allied soldiers reached the camp. Hogan stationed Kinch and Newkirk as guards to Klink's quarters to help keep him safe from the new comers. Since a Captain Griffin was the highest rank among the soldiers, the Hogan's remained in charge.

The former prisoners where checked and cleared to be sent home. Soon, only Hogan's core group remained of the former prisoners. The incoming soldiers served as guards of the new prisoners until they could be sent to POW camps in England or the US.

HH

"You've got to be kidding me," said Tom on the phone. "You do understand he aided the Allied prisoners here...No, he's not a Nazi. He's a Luftwaffe colonel who went above his duty as our jailer to protect us from…and…I understand and…Yes, Sir. Orders are orders. See you in London."

"They're not letting him off the hook are they?" asked Hogan.

"Nope. A plane is coming to take us to London and the former guards will be dispersed to different POW camps in the states. Because of Klink's rank though, they'll let one of us escort him to the officer's camp in Roswell, New Mexico before returning to Washington for a debriefing. I figured you might want to do the honors," said Tom with a wink.

Hogan smiled, knowing Tom's true meaning. "Thanks. I'll tell him the news."

Hogan knocked on the door leading to Klink's private quarters. Klink opened the door. "You know, Colonel, since you run this camp, you don't have to knock before you enter."

"I'm just being respectful." Hogan sat down on the couch and motioned for Klink to have a seat also.

"You hardly ever knocked before, what's different?" asked Klink.

With a shrug, Hogan said, "Maybe it's my old age. Tom tried to talk to High Command about not sending you to a POW camp. I'm sorry, Colonel."

"I didn't think they would let me go. I appreciate the effort of trying." Klink stared at the floor.

"Good news is, I get to be your personal escort," said Hogan with a smile.

"That's just what I want; to spend more time with you. Isn't three years long enough?" said Klink, sarcastically.

"We leave in the morning. I'll leave so you can get a few things packed," said Hogan.

"Colonel, what about my men?" asked Klink.

"They're going to be sent to different camps in the states. I'll let you know when I find out which ones. For now all I know is you're going to the officer's camp at Roswell, New Mexico," said Hogan.

"New Mexico? Isn't that where some of those American western's take place?" asked Klink.

Hogan laughed. "Yeah, some of them. It's going to be a lot hotter than you're use to. New Mexico is mostly desert. Also, most of the Germans already there are from the Afrika Korps. I know the Geneva Convention states you must be put in a POW camp with climate similar to where you were captured, but they're all full. Besides I figured you might enjoy the warmer climate."

"At least I don't need snow shoes or long underwear," said Klink with a smile.

"Good evening, Sir." Hogan saluted then left.

HH

While stopped in London awaiting transport to the States, and between meeting with some interesting people, Hogan managed to talk High Command into letting Kinch help escort Klink to his new home.

Since Carter had just about full use of his hand back, he was immediately re-assigned to a demolitions unit as the strategies planner and instructor. Newkirk and LeBeau were sent back to their units for the final push forward.

A Lieutenant Kepheart was sent along with Hogan and Kinch as an unbiased guard. Since all military planes were currently used for other things, and the trains were full of new enlisted POW's and other passengers, Hogan opted to drive to Roswell from Washington, DC.

"You know, Colonel, I'm surprised how friendly everyone is toward me. I expected more hostility. I was shocked at the lady who let us sleep in the loft in her barn," said Klink in amazement. "And the lack of security is amazing. Not once have we been stopped or asked for our identification!"

"I wouldn't expect everyone here to be that nice," answered Hogan. "There are some who'll only see the swastika on your uniform."

"I supposed you're right." Klink stared out the window. "I also can't believe we've been driving for a couple of days now and are still in the same country. It's too fantastic!" Klink paused. "I never realized how much of your country looks like Germany. If I didn't know better, I'd swear I was going home to Leipzig."

Hogan stared out the opposite window to hide his smile. He planned the route to Roswell so it went through towns mostly with German roots or ones who didn't have a diehard hatred toward all Germans.

During one of the check-ins, Hogan received word the Nazi prisoners controlled the rest of the prisoners at Roswell. He was also told the American guards allowed the Nazis to discipline any prisoner who didn't conform to their ways, as they saw fit, including torture. This is the deal that was made to get the prisoners to help the local farmers.

This news made Hogan angry. There was no way he could send Klink to a place like that. He pulled a few strings and called in a few favors. With God's help, he may be able to pull another impossible miracle out of his bag of surprises and Klink won't have to see a POW camp.

Hogan decided to spend the last night before Klink had to go into the POW camp in the nicest Hotel he could find. To calm the nerves of the pain in his side known as Lieutenant Kepheart, he handcuffed Klink's hands in front of him while they were here.

A slight nod passed between Hogan and Kinch while they ate dinner in their hotel suite. Kinch stood after he finished his meal. "I'm going out for some fresh air."

"Don't stay gone too long. Remember we have to get Colonel Klink there by noon," said Hogan.

"Colonel, what is the camp at Roswell like?" asked Klink. "What I mean is it run more like Stalag 1 or 13?"

"Since I don't remember Stalag 1, I can't answer.2 The prisoners help the local farmers in the area. I guess you can say it's like Stalag 13. They said there has never been a successful escape. Rumor is they're afraid to escape because the farmers all have guns and might shoot them. The prisoners are treated well and I heard they're a tight knit group." Hogan paused a moment. "An unofficial rumor I heard was in order to get the prisoners to go on work details, they let them set up their own governing system. The highest ranking officers can dictate to the others what to do and how to do it and if it isn't done, the SPO delegates punishment as he sees fit; including torture."

Klink stared at Hogan a moment trying to judge if he was serious or not. The expression on Hogan's face said it was regretfully the truth. "Oh. I don't know if I can do this? What was it like for you when you were being taken to Stalag 13?"

"It was as scary as when I first had to bail out of my plane. Keep your nose clean and follow all the rules and you'll be just fine." Hogan 'accidentally' knocked his glass of red wine on Kepheart. "I'm so sorry. Let me help you clean that." Hogan grabbed a towel and started to wipe his uniform.

Kepheart swiped the towel from Hogan. "I'll take care of it myself, Sir." Kepheart went into the bathroom to get as much wine as he could out of his uniform.

"I don't know what to do, Colonel." Klink put his head in his hands.

Hogan lowered his voice. "If I was you, I'd take the wine bottle and hit me over the head. While I was unconscious, I would remove the handcuff key from my pocket and unlock the handcuffs. Before Kepheart could get out of the bathroom, I'd prop the chair against the door, keeping him in there. Then I would handcuff me to the radiator to make sure I couldn't follow you and provide me with an alibi that I didn't assist you in your escape. Next I would get the black bag from under the bed and change into civilian clothes. In the bag I'd find money, travel documents, identification papers and a one way train ticket. But that is what I'd do if I was you."

After a deep breath, Hogan 'accidentally' dropped his fork on the floor. Before he picked it up, he gave Klink the go-a-head nod. Before he reached the fork, his world went dark.

HH

Klink quickly reached into Hogan's pocket for the key. After removing the handcuffs, he braced the chair against the bathroom door. He dragged Hogan over to the radiator and cuffed his hands to it. He scribbled a note on a piece of paper and stuck it into Hogan's pocket.

The banging on the bathroom door, told him to hurry. He quickly found the bag and changed into civilian clothes. He set the handcuff key on the table and left.

To his relief, there was a map along with the ticket, leading him to the train station. He only had to wait a few minutes before he boarded the train. Klink showed the porter his ticket.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Kent. Have a nice trip," said the porter.

Klink sat in his private room. When he stuck his hand in his jacket pocket, he found a note.

_If you're reading this, it must mean you took my advice. I know you're scared, but don't worry, I promised to take care of you and I am. I'm sending you to a nice quiet town on Lake Michigan. When you get to Wisconsin, follow the attached map to Theresa's Tavern. Give Theresa the name William Kent. She'll take care of you. Good luck and God bless._

_Your friend;_

_Robert _

Klink didn't know for sure why Hogan was risking everything to help him, but he was grateful.

HH

Kepheart was checking on Hogan when Kinch entered the room. "What happened?"

"That Kraut got away. I reported it so there are people out searching for him. With no identification or money, he won't get too far. Do you see the handcuff key anywhere? The bugger probably took it with him," griped Kepheart.

"You mean this one?" Kinch handed the key on the table to Kepheart. "Sir, that gash on Colonel Hogan's head looks bad. Did you call for an ambulance?"

"Yes, I did, Sergeant," snapped Kepheart.

Hogan let out a groan. He tried to put his hand on his head but couldn't. "What the…"

"That Kraut hit you over the head and cuffed you to the radiator. I'll have them off in a second. There you go," said Kepheart.

When Hogan stood, the room started to spin. If it wasn't for Kinch being at his side, he probably would have fallen on the floor. Kinch helped Hogan sit in a chair.

"I'll see what's keeping the ambulance." Kepheart left the room.

"Did he get away okay?" asked Hogan as he winced when he put his hand to his head.

"Yep. He did everything you suggested. I followed him all the way to the train station. He got on just fine," said Kinch.

"You know you didn't have to be a part of this. I could've handled this alone. If we get caught, we'll be lucky to just get a dishonorable discharge." Hogan grabbed some ice from the ice bucket and put it in a towel. He gently placed it on his head.

"I know. Maybe we can be cell mates again?" laughed Kinch.

Hogan stuck his hand in his pocket. "What's this?" He pulled out the piece of paper Klink left. It read 'Sorry and thanks. Your friend.'

HH

After getting off the train, Klink followed the directions to Theresa's Tavern. Upon arriving, he walked through the front door of the old building. At the front desk sat a charming looking lady. "May I please speak to Ms. Theresa?"

"You're speaking to her. What can I do for a handsome man like you?" Theresa asked.

"My name is William Kent…" Klink was cut off.

"I've been expecting you. Follow me and I'll show you to your room." Theresa grabbed a key and escorted Klink to a room at the end of the hall upstairs.

Klink let out a small laugh when he read the room number; thirteen. _At least I can't forget what room I'm staying in._

"No need to worry about payment. The room is reserved until the end of the week. Dinner is served at 5 o'clock. If there's anything you need, let me know." Theresa placed the key in Klink's hand then left.

Klink glanced around the room. It was small with a bed, table and chair, a radio, telephone and a closet full of civilian clothes. _It appears Hogan thought of everything._

He noticed a box sitting next to the bed. It was addressed to his new name, William Kent. He sat on the edge of the bed and opened it. Klink froze. A small tear trickled down his cheek. Inside the box was his spiked helmet, violin, his dented silver lighter and the personal pictures he had of his family, class picture and himself with his plane.

The phone in his room rang. "Hello?" asked Klink cautiously.

"_I see you made it okay," said Hogan_

"I don't understand why you did this for me? You could get into a lot of trouble," said Klink

"_Call it my way of saying thanks for what you did for my dad. Everything okay with your room?" asked Hogan._

"Everything's fine. Thanks for the box," said Klink.

"_No problem. Don't forget to read the paper. There may be something of interest to you," said Hogan._

"Colonel, I didn't hurt you too badly did I?" asked Klink.

"_Well I do have a concussion and had to get a few stitches. Don't worry, Nurse Tami is taking good care of me," said Hogan._

"You better not let your French friend find out about her," said Klink.

"_I'm not going to ask how you know about her. It's time for my sponge bath so I'll let you go. I'll talk to you later William. Bye," said Hogan._

Klink smiled. "Bye, Robert and thanks."

After hanging up the phone, he quickly glanced through the newspaper on the table. He stared at a job vacancy notice.

Bookkeeper wanted

Room and one meal a day provided

Plus $15/week

Apply at Theresa's Tavern

_Could Hogan have connections with a newspaper also? Is there anything he can't somehow do?_ Klink glanced at his watch. It was almost five. He took the paper with him to the dining hall.

He saw Theresa coming out of the kitchen. "Theresa, may I speak with you a moment?"

"What you need?" Theresa asked.

"This newspaper add; is the job still available?" asked Klink.

Theresa glanced at the paper. "Sure is. You interested?"

Klink nodded. "Yes, Ma'am, I am."

"Ma'am? No need in being so formal. If you have a few minutes we can discuss it," suggested Theresa.

"I'd love to. You see, I'm new to the area and…" Klink was cut off.

"I know. Follow me." Theresa led Klink to her office. "Have a seat."

Before Klink sat, he noticed a picture of her and three kids on her desk. Something about the two boys looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. "Are these your kids?"

"I never had any of my own. Never found the right man to settle down with. That's my niece Lisa and my nephews Tom and Rob," Theresa said with an adoring smile.

For the first time since being in her office, he noticed the name on the certificate on the wall behind her; Theresa Hogan. Klink jumped as if he had been bitten by a snake. "Tom and Robert are your nephews!"

Theresa giggled. "Rob said you're smart."

"I had no idea. Now I know why he was able to get things arranged so easily." Klink sat in wonderment.

"You're not the first one I've done this for. Do you still want the job?" Theresa asked.

"I can't live on good looks alone. I need the money and a place to stay. Besides, I've had lots of experience and was a bookkeeper before the war," said Klink with a debonair smile.

Teresa returned the smile. She stared at Klink with a twinkle in her eye. "Maybe you can."

1 Broken by Nitestalker

2 Broken by Nitestalker


	23. Accolades

Chapter 23: Accolades

After spending two days in the hospital, Hogan stood before the big brass to give an account of everything that happened while he was a prisoner at Stalag 13; well, everything not involving the operation. After the initial debriefing in London, not a word was to be mentioned to anyone about the operation. Only missions that could have been accomplished without the operation could be mentioned.

Hogan assumed this was just another debriefing to justify why he never tried to escape and to verify that at no time did he divulge any military secrets to the enemy for special favors. After he gave his account of everything, he stood puzzled when General Huckaba announced for the guard to let the others in. All the men of Barracks 2 and the surviving members of his crew entered the room.

"Atten-tion!" Huckaba waited until everyone complied before continuing. "Colonel Robert Hogan, based on your testimony, the recommendation of your men and the recommendation of General Lawrence, as well as other distinguished members of the armed forces, it is our honor and privilege to award you the following medals: The Air Medal for risking your life to save the lives of others on bombing missions; The Distinguish Flying Cross for the selfless act of not giving up during a fight no matter how crippled your plane was and for risking your life to take out the column of German troops headed toward France; The Silver Star for acts of bravery while a Prisoner of War stationed at Stalag 13; and the Distinguish Service Medal for acts of bravery going above and beyond that asked of a person both as leader of the 504th bomber squadron and as a prisoner at Stalag 13."

There was a pause before Huckaba continued. "From what we understand, you took the order of 'if unable to escape, harass and injure the enemy' to a whole new level. I don't know how you did it and I don't really care, but if you and your men hadn't been able to create confusion at Stalag 13 while the General Staff was there, D-Day would not have been a success1. I also don't know how you managed to pull that many troops away from Wesel and Rees, but your plan worked. Colonel Thomas Hogan informed us you were the one responsible for getting the Germans to move most of their troops away from the targeted areas thus making Operation Plunder a success. For that alone, the entire free world will always be in your debt. I heard some of the men mention this to each other and frankly it surprised me when no one nominated you for it. So I took it upon myself to nominate you for the Medal of Honor. It passed unanimously."

Hogan wanted to protest. He was only doing what he believed a soldier should do. Never in a million years would he ever consider himself worthy of such honors. The full impact of the benefits of everything he and his men had accomplished came to light. Even though at times, it didn't seem like they were making a difference. When looking at the big picture, it made all the difference in the world. It now gave purpose and meaning to all of the pain he had to endure as well as all the other sacrifices made.

"I can tell by your testimony, you are a very humble man and believe your men deserve all the credit. Trust me, they are not forgotten and you will have the opportunity to present their medals to them at the awards ceremony tonight." Huckaba paused while Lawrence approached Hogan. "It is also my pleasure to be the first to congratulate you on your promotion to Brigadier General," said Huckaba.

Before Hogan could recuperate from what was said, Lawrence replaced his eagles with stars.

"Salute!" ordered Kinch. Everyone saluted.

Hogan stood in awe at the sea of men saluting him. It took every ounce of self control to not let his emotions get out of hand. Hogan came to attention, returning their salutes.

"Return salute!" ordered Kinch. Everyone lowered their hands.

"Until tonight, everyone's dismissed," announced Huckaba.

Tom slapped Hogan on the back. "Congrats, Little Brother!"

"That's General Little Brother to you," said Hogan with a smile. For once, he outranked his big brother. The twinkle in his eye told Tom he would pull rank every chance he got just to get even with him for the little stunt he pulled at Stalag 13.

Newkirk elbowed LeBeau "And we thought there was no living with him before."

"Oui. It will be impossible now," replied LeBeau. "I'm glad he's not in my army."

"You said it, mate," said Newkirk.

"I feel sorry for Tom," added Carter. "After what Colonel Hogan did to General Hogan at camp, General Hogan won't show him any mercy and we all know how imaginative he can be."

The men stared in silence at Hogan as he mingled with the other generals. They wanted to be with him during this time, but he was one of the big brass now and wouldn't have time for them.

"What? Because I'm a general now, you think you have to stay away?" asked Hogan as he approached the group.

"You looked so busy and happy with the other generals, we just thought…" Carter was interrupted.

"No matter how many stars I have or they have, I will always make time for my men and friends. Besides, if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have all this. Thanks just don't seem adequate though," said Hogan.

"It's us who need to thank you. You have taught us so much. You saw our potential and helped us achieve it. We learned many valuable life lessons from you," said Thomas.

"You had faith in me when no one else did. You taught me to believe in myself. I'll never forget you for that," said Carter.

"You gave me a chance to learn and develop skills I wouldn't otherwise have been able to do," said Kinch.

"You showed me the meaning of true friendship and that some officers are worthy of respect," said Newkirk.

"You taught me not all Germans are evil and many of them are decent people," said LeBeau

"You gave me a chance when no one else would," said Baker.

Hogan lost the battle he was fighting and a tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. "Come on fellas. Give a general a break will ya? I only did what I believed was right and what a commanding officer should do. All I did was give guidance or orders and you did all the work."

"Maybe they should, but not many do," said Tom. "Until now, I may have always outranked you, but I also looked up to you. Despite what I said when I first arrived at camp, I saw the way you lead the men and how people can't help but give you their respect and loyalty. My goal has always been to be as good of a leader as you. If something had happened to you at camp, I know the men would do what I tell them. I know they would show me respect out of the fact I'm your brother or maybe even because of my rank, but I know they would never have the same respect and loyalty for me they have for you. No one would be able to fill your shoes."

Hogan threw his hands up in surrender. "Alright. I get the picture. I was a good leader and inspired the men to be better than they were."

"You may even have a few Germans who would agree to that," said Kinch.

"As I was saying, I understand. Now can we drop it? Besides, I have to get things ready for the ceremony tonight. Have I ever mentioned I hate speaking in front of people? Wonder if I could delegate it to some other subordinate officer to do?" Hogan glanced at Tom.

"What's that, General? Coming, General! Like to help you out, General, but someone with more stars than you is calling." Tom left to talk with the first general he saw who had more stars than Hogan.

HH

During the evening ceremony, Hogan stood with pride before his men. Since he now outranked Tom, he was now considered one of his men. He couldn't have asked for a better group of men to be in his command. If it wasn't for them, he wouldn't have the medals or the promotion he just received. Or meet the President of the United States. It was sad President Roosevelt passed away the day before and didn't live long enough to see the victory he helped achieve. He is a man Hogan had admired. It seemed his passing caused the Americans to fight even harder to make sure his dying wish came true; Allied victory.

After receiving his medals, he gave a short speech on the bravery and actions of the men behind him. He presented Carter, Kinch and Baker with their medals and new ranks. Tom was only presented with medals and Newkirk and LeBeau would receive their medals and new rank during ceremonies held in their own countries.

The ceremony concluded with Hogan reading the list of names of the men who received medals posthumously and presented the medals to their family members. With each family member, Hogan took a moment to share a private comment with them that put a smile on their face.

After spending some time introducing his men to his parents at the reception that followed, the men headed to the Officers club. Even though technically Newkirk and LeBeau wouldn't officially be officers until they went back home, they were allowed in. Hogan didn't have to pay for one drink the entire night. Every time he ordered a drink, the waitress wouldn't allow him to pay for it. All she would say is someone already paid his tab.

Hogan fingered his Medal of Honor. "You know, when what we did at Stalag 13 becomes public, if I'm still alive, I'm going to nominate all of you for every medal I can. You all deserve more."

"Maybe, but we didn't do it for the medals or because of any order. We did it because we wanted to. We figured it was the best way to fight the Nazis," said Kinch.

"All the more reason you deserve more. A toast to lessons learned, risks taken, friends made and fallen brothers."

"Here, here." The men raised their glass.

HH

By the end of the night, or more accurately next morning, the men were drunk out of their minds. It was around three in the morning when the bartender finally kicked them out. They stood outside the door, trying to decide which way to go to get back to their rooms.

"I think we go this way," said Carter as he stumbled off in one direction.

Newkirk placed his hand on Carter's shoulder. "You sure, mate? The last time you tried to tell us how to get back to camp, we ended up getting captured by a patrol." Just then, a couple of waitresses walked passed them on their way home. "Forget it gents, I'm going with them."

"Oui. Me too." LeBeau ran to catch up with Newkirk.

Hogan noticed some MP's heading down the street. His first instinct was to dodge the patrol. He had to remind himself, these men were the good kind of patrol and the best ones to help them get back to their rooms.

Stumbling off the curb, Hogan flagged down the MP's. "You mind giving us a lift to our rooms? We don't seem to remember where they are."

Simultaneously, the MP's noticed Hogan's Medal of Honor medal. They came to attention and saluted.

Hogan returned the salute as best he could in his condition. "Thanks for the offer, but all we want is a ride."

"Yes, Sir, General." One of the MP's hopped in the back to let Hogan in the front seat. The rest of the men fell into the jeep.

HH

It was sometime that afternoon before Hogan woke up with a splitting headache. "Where's Wilson with that bottle of aspirin when you need him?" asked Hogan.

"When you find him, tell him to bring two of them. My head feels like it has a marching band stomping around off beat in it," said Tom as he put his head in his hands.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in if you promise to not knock so loudly again," said Hogan.

Lawrence entered the room laughing. "It's about time you two got up. They're waiting for you in the meeting room."

"Who has meetings this time of the morning?" asked Tom.

"Actually, it's almost 1400 hours. Robert, you have fifteen minutes to get cleaned up and get to the meeting," said Lawrence

"Tell them I'm sick and take notes for me." Hogan's head flopped back down on his pillow.

Lawrence shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Now that your one of the big boys, you're required to be there. I'll be waiting outside. If you're not ready in ten minutes, I'm dragging you over there however you look."

Exactly ten minutes later, Hogan stepped out of his room appearing as an officer should look. Only his blood shot eyes gave him away. With a grin, Lawrence handed him a couple of aspirin. "You look as though you could use these."

Hogan nodded thanks as he quickly swallowed them.

He sat in the meeting, only partially listening to what was being said. "General Hogan, you will inform your men of their new duty assignments where they will report after their one month furlough."

"Yes, Sir." Hogan accepted the folder from a lovely sergeant with a very distinctive form and wavy brown hair.

He quickly glanced through the folder. _Unfortunately, none of the men get to stick together. Then again; two of them were from another country. _

Hogan froze when he saw his duty assignment. _Records! I'm a pilot, not a clerk._

After the meeting, Hogan met with all of his men. He gave Tom the folders to pass out the duty assignments. "I can't promise anything, but if you want a different duty assignment, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Sorry Newkirk and LeBeau, but I don't have any pull with England or France. It's been a pleasure being your commanding officer all these years. I'm saddened we won't still be together, but I guess they figure someone in records doesn't need a large staff." He waited for the laughing to stop. "Maybe things can work out in the future so we can at least run into each other. My goal is to keep in touch. Thanks to Thomas and the blanket that almost got him killed2, I won't forget any of you or how you have touched my life. You mentioned earlier how I taught you so much. I also learned a lot from all of you. Dismissed."

The men all came to attention and saluted.

Hogan returned their salute. "Knock of the saluting guys; except for you Tom." The men all laughed.

"Colonel…I mean General, what are you going to do now? Are you really going to work in records?" asked Carter.

"I've had a few other offers. I've spent the majority of my adult life in the military. It's pretty much all I know. I'll have to think about it," said Hogan. "I do intend on having a talk with whoever assigned me to records though.

"Well, General, if you are ever in Paris, be sure to look me up," said LeBeau. "If I have my own café, your meals will always be on the house. If not, they will be on me."

"Thanks, LeBeau. I'll be sure to take you up on the offer," said Hogan.

"And, Sir, if you're ever in London, look me up as well. I don't think I'll have me own pub, but the drinks are on me," said Newkirk.

"I plan on staying in touch with all of you. The one job I'm leaning toward will require me to do a lot of traveling." Hogan held up his hand to forestall any questions. "Before you ask what it is, don't. All I can say is it's top secret government work."

"Gee, General, that sounds interesting. Does what you did at Stalag 13 have anything to do with it?" asked Carter.

"Carter, you're asking questions about it," warned Hogan.

"Oh, sorry, Sir," said Carter sheepishly.

"It's okay." Hogan stared at each of his men, knowing he must say good-bye. It isn't something he wanted to do, but had to do. They have been together for over three years. Going their separate ways was harder than any of them expected. Everyone was on a month long furlough; they could spend that time together.

As much as it pained him, Hogan had to give his final order to his men. "Men, I know we all want to stay together, but we each have homes and families to go back to. Go and start the next chapter of your lives. Reunite with old girlfriends or find new ones or do both. Just go and have fun. You're dismissed and I'm making it an order this time."

With heavy hearts, the men said, "Yes, Sir." With a final glance and wave good-bye, they departed.

Since Tom and Hogan were headed to the same home, Tom stuck around. "Mom and Dad will be thrilled to have both of us home again."

"I'm sure they will. It's been almost seven years since all of us were home together," said Hogan.

"What do you say we jump on the first train home? Or does your new rank make you too good to hang out with a mere colonel?" asked Tom with a playful grin.

"No, but I can't go home just yet. I have some business I must attend to first," said Hogan.

"What business? You're on furlough. What are you not telling me?" asked Tom as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Hogan shook his head. "It's nothing to do with the army. I have some personal issues I have to take care of."

"What are they; perhaps I can help?" asked Tom.

"No, this is something I want to do myself. I'm a big boy and can handle it." Tom continued to stare at Hogan with his arms across his chest. "Let's just say its therapy. Thanks to you, I have come a long way in my healing from what was done to me. However, I'm not completely healed. I still have nightmares about it."

"I know. All of us will have nightmares for a while," said Tom.

"But none of you will have nightmares like mine. The scary part is some of those nightmares almost became a reality." Hogan stared at the ground. "If they had, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I will never be able to get the images of Koch torturing my men in front of me then making them kneel before me while he put a gun in my hand. Even though I was blindfolded and it was all a ruse, I still see what my mind imagined happened each time I pulled the trigger."

"I'm sorry, Rob, you had to go through that," said Tom as he placed his hand on Hogan's shoulder.

"That's only part of it." Hogan locked eyes with Tom. "The other images I can't get out of my head are of strangers Koch forced me to torture and murder."

"What?" asked Tom in shock.

"No one knows the truth about everything that happened during the week with Koch. It took him two days to break me. In those two days, I watched him torture and kill an entire family; including their fourteen year old daughter." Hogan looked away. "Except for the uncle and girl; he only tortured them, but I am the one who killed them." Hogan faced Tom again. "Koch said the only way to end their pain and suffering was for me to end it by killing them. I had no choice. I couldn't watch them endure that much pain."

Hogan's body shook as he stared at his hands. "I'm still not sure how the girl died. All I know is I was responsible for it."

Not knowing what else to do, Tom pulled his brother into an embrace. "I am so sorry, Rob. I had no idea you had been through something like that. If there is anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to ask."

"There's nothing you can do. Nothing will ever be able to undo what was done or erase the images. I have to learn how to accept what I cannot change and to cope with it. Now go. There is no reason why you can't go home now. I'll get there eventually. I just need to do some more healing," said Hogan as he shooed his brother away.

"I'll be at Mom and Dad's if you change your mind and need me. Good luck, General Little Brother," said Tom with a smile as he gave Hogan a typical Hogan salute.

As Hogan watched his brother leave, he hardened his heart. Tom wasn't the only one who was good at manipulating people. After all, he's had the last three years to perfect it. He added the right amount of emotion to fool Tom. For the type of healing he had planned, emotions would just get in the way.

But first, he was going to find out why a combat pilot was reassigned to records. Hogan marched into Huckaba's office, stopping at the secretary's desk. "General Hogan here to see General Huckaba."

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the sergeant.

"No, Ma'am. I was getting ready for my furlough and wanted to speak with the General before I left," said Hogan.

"Let me see if he's available." The sergeant picked up the phone. "General, there is a General Hogan here who wishes to speak with you before leaving for his furlough…Yes, Sir." She hung up the phone. "You may go in, General."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Hogan entered Huckaba's office and came to attention. "General, I wish to speak with you about my new duty station."

Huckaba leaned back in his chair. "I figured as much. Have a seat. I was getting pressure from all sides about you. General Hammond was trying to block your promotion, you getting the Medal of Honor and also wanted you to be court-martialed. General Lawrence is the one who put you in for a promotion, and was in charge of doing the research to make sure you met all qualifications for the Medal of Honor. General Barton had opinions both ways. General Hammond also informed me you disobeyed orders to be sent home and led a mission you were not cleared for or briefed on. You know which mission I'm referring to?"

"Yes, Sir. It's the one I was shot down in. But, Sir, that mission had to go on as scheduled. It was a success and I was able to take out a column of Germans headed for France and was able to run one of the largest and most successful underground operations of the war," said Hogan in his defense.

"I know. It doesn't change the fact you still disobeyed an order. Your actions should warrant a court-martial." Huckaba paused. "In light of the benefits, I overruled the court-martial. However, I believe you still should be punished for your disobedience. A soldier cannot pick and choose which orders to obey or not to obey."

_And how many times have I had this same conversation with my men?_ "I understand, Sir."

"So as punishment and to appease General Hammond and to get him to support you receiving the Medal of Honor, you've been grounded," said Huckaba.

"Sir, is there any chance of…" Huckaba shook his head. "How about a flying instructor then?"

"I'm afraid not. At least not any time soon. Besides you're bomber group has been recalled to the states for a special assignment. If you weren't grounded, and if the war in the Pacific was still going on when you finished your furlough, you'd be over there flying." Huckaba leaned forward. "Trust me when I say, you don't want to be a POW over there."

"Right now, I don't want to be a POW anywhere. Thank you, Sir, for taking the time to explain things to me. If there is nothing else, may I be dismissed?" asked Hogan.

Huckaba nodded. "I'm sorry, General, but it was either ground you or court-martial you. If you were court-martialed, some of your medals would be taken away. You're dismissed."

Hogan stood. "Thank you, Sir." He gave a smart salute then left.

On the way back to his room to pack, he thought about his options. _I can't stay in Records. I'll go crazy within the first week._ Hogan thought more about the offer that was made to him in London. It seemed like his best opportunity.

Arriving at his room, he picked up the phone and called the man whom he spoke with in London who wanted to recruit him for some special work. "Bilewicz, this is Hogan. I've been giving your offer some thought. I'm in on one condition; I need you to provide me with a secure and isolated facility… There's a Nazi scum whom I need to interrogate and let's just say the US government won't approve of my methods and it will have to be done in secret with no questions asked…No, I don't need any help with him, I can manage that on my own…The less you know, the better…No, he isn't the only one I'm going to question. There is another, but I have something different planed for him…As I said, the less you know, the better…If you are as well connected, resourceful and smart as you claim your organization is, I'm sure you can figure out some of it. Do we have a deal?... Yes, once it's finished, I'm all yours…"

Hogan paused, pondering if he should press his luck or not. "I do have another question though; the men I worked with in Germany…Well since you know who they are, you also know how well we work together and… I know I'm asking for a lot, but so are you. You're asking me to give up everything to come work for you…Even though he doesn't have full use of his hand, I still trust him and can use him…No, I haven't told anyone yet about this, not even Tom…Let's just say I'm waiting for the right moment to tell him…At least think about it. You have me either way as long as you agree to the first part…Great!" Hogan scribbled down the details Bilewicz gave him. "I'll be in touch and thanks."

Hogan breathed a sigh of relief. He suddenly had an odd feeling like he just sold his soul to the Devil so he could get revenge on the two men who hurt him the most; Ziegler and Koch.

1 Episode 65 D-Day at Stalag 13

2 Brainwashed by Nitestalker


	24. Vengeance

Chapter 24: Vengeance

A/N: Due to the nature of this chapter, I feel I must give it a warning. I tried to be very vague and not get too graphic or give many details in order to keep its current raiting. This chapter gives the reader a glimpse of the psychological damage Koch did to Hogan.

HH

Finally, Hogan was able to start his furlough. As bad as he wanted to spend more time with his parents and sister, he had unfinished business to take care of.

The first thing he did was check out the location Bilewicz gave him. It was a man made plateau in the middle of nowhere. He unloaded the few items he brought with him in a plane he barrowed and set everything up.

Realizing it just didn't seem adequate enough, he flew to the nearest town to make a phone call to a friend of his he graduated from the academy with to acquire other specialty items he could use to torture Koch with. His friend put him in touch with a botanist and zoologist at the local university who would be able to help him and won't ask any questions.

After meeting with the men at the university and getting a lecture on how to handle the items safely along with barrowing the proper safety equipment, he headed back to the plateau to finish preparing for Koch.

As of yet, he hadn't been able to figure out which special POW camp Koch was in or how to make him disappear from there. The few calls he placed came up empty. As much as he didn't want to involve Lawrence, he was going to have to in order to find him.

When finished with setting everything up, he glanced around, making sure he didn't forget anything. He also made sure his new pets had plenty of food and water until he returned.

Satisfied he was as prepared as he could be he thought, _And Koch compared his place to Hell. Soon, he will get a taste of the pain and suffering he inflicted on others._

HH

"Big Bird, this is Papa Bear, I need your help," said Hogan to Lawrence over the phone. "Meet me where we had our scuffle."

"What's this all about? Why the secrecy?" asked Lawrence.

"You'll find out. Just be there at 2300 tonight," said Hogan.

"You have any idea how far away that is?" asked Lawrence.

"Yes, so I suggest you leave now." Once Hogan hung up the phone, he immediately flew out to meet Lawrence.

HH

While waiting for Lawrence to show up, Hogan sat at the bar and had a drink. He was half way through his second beer when Lawrence walked in.

"What is so important you had to drag me all the way here for it?" asked Lawrence as he took a seat next to Hogan and motioned to the bartender he wanted a beer.

"General, thanks for coming," said Hogan.

"Since we're now of equal rank, Robert, call me, Richard."

Hogan took a sip of beer. "You realize this is the same bar stool you yanked me off of all those years ago?"

"Yes. I know that isn't why you had me meet you here." Lawrence accepted his beer and nodded thanks. After taking a sip, he stared at Hogan. "When was the last time you slept?"

"I slept for a few hours this morning before I flew here and I think a couple yesterday or was it the day before?" Hogan thought out loud.

"Robert, if I hear of you flying any more before you get a good night's sleep, I'll have you locked up! Do I make myself clear?" asked Lawrence.

"Yes, Sir," replied Hogan.

"If you don't start telling me the reason you called me out here, I'm gone," said Lawrence.

"My men sent a prisoner to England last year by the name of Captain Josef Koch, Gestapo1. I've tried to locate where he's being held, but haven't had any luck. I need you to find him and destroy all evidence he was ever sent here," said Hogan.

"Do I want to know why?" asked Lawrence.

"The less you know the better. Let's just say, I'm settling an old debt and he won't be coming back," answered Hogan. "I'll owe you if you do."

Lawrence nodded. "I'll do it. You won't owe me anything. I received an interesting phone call from a lieutenant who informed me you were looking for him. I did some research on him. I know what he did to you and your men. When I found out where he was," Lawrence held up a slip of paper. "I wanted to make him suffer myself. But I figured this was your fight and I should stay out of it. From your cryptic phone message, I had a feeling this is what you wanted. All records of Koch are disappearing as we speak."

_You don't know the half of what he did. Not even those closest to me know everything. Tom doesn't even know and I have talked with him about what happened. _"Thanks," said Hogan as he stood and reached for the paper.

Lawrence moved the paper out of Hogan's reach. "Not so fast. Sit." Hogan complied. "Now for old time's sake; what does a flat stone, a happy child and a scratched record have in common?" asked Lawrence.

"Not interested," said Hogan as he finished his beer. When he thought Lawrence wasn't expecting it, Hogan tried to snatch the paper from him.

Again, Lawrence moved it out of Hogan's reach. "Not until you answer my question."

"This is ridiculous. I don't know," said Hogan.

"Time's ticking," said Lawrence as he stared at his watch.

"Come on, Richard. I don't know? You don't really expect me to do pushups do you?" asked Hogan.

"No, but you don't get the location until I get an answer," said Lawrence with a grin.

Hogan thought a moment. _At the lake, Tom, Lisa and I would hunt for flat stones to skip across a lake. A happy child, plays, sings, dances, laughs…A scratched record doesn't play or do anything except… _"They skip."

"It took you long enough. Here's the location," said Lawrence as he handed Hogan the paper. "And Robert, don't get caught. I'm covering your tracks as much as I can. If the wrong people find out their national hero is turning into a vigilantly, it could mean trouble. I also know a few people who would love to strip you of your medals and this would give them the excuse they need. The only reason why I'm allowing you to do this is because your men informed me what he did and how he broke you. I also know if I didn't help you, you would try to handle everything on your own and possibly get into trouble before you find him. Be careful."

"I will and thanks," said Hogan as he walked away.

HH

Hogan read the location on the paper. It was in the middle of the desert, not too far from the fake plateau. After some rest, he flew to the top secret prison camp, which held some of the prisoners he and his men sent. None of them could be kept in a regular POW camp because the little bit of information they knew about the operation made them too dangerous to be kept in a camp with regular POWs.

Apparently, Lawrence notified the people there he was coming. When he arrived, no one stopped him or asked for his identification. No one asked him any questions or gave him a second glance. Without a word, a guard escorted him to Koch's cell.

After the cell door was unlocked, Hogan motioned for the guard to leave. He opened the door and stood in the door way. The cell was dark inside. The light from the hall illuminated a dirty figure lying on the floor. Hogan smiled with delight. "Hello, Koch. It looks like we meet again."

Koch turned his head. He used his hand to shield the bright light from the hallway. "Who's there?"

"You mean you don't remember me?" Hogan stepped further into the cell. "Leaving my men and I alive was your biggest mistake," said Hogan in an icy voice. "On your feet!"

"Hogan! What are you doing here?" asked Koch.

"Finishing what one of my men started." Hogan threw Koch against the wall face first. He secured Koch's hands behind his back with a pair of handcuffs. Hogan made sure the handcuffs were more than snug around his wrists.

"I'm officially a POW and protected by the Geneva Convention. You have people to answer to. You have a conscious. You can't do anything to me," said Koch.

Turning him around, Hogan leaned close to his ear. "Correction; officially, you don't exist." Then looking him in the eyes, he continued. "I had a conscious until you took it away. You accomplished what you set out to do; you stripped me of my very essence, leaving me empty inside. Once I recovered from what you did to me, I spent most of my waking moments thinking about what I'd do to you when we met again. Now, I get to make all my dreams come true."

The fear in Koch's eyes brought Hogan pure delight. An evil smile; one he saw on the face of his tormentors when they were inflicting pain on him, crossed his face. He let out a laugh when he noticed a wet stain on the front of Koch's pants. "An accident already and we haven't even begun."

Hogan shoved Koch out of the cell and they walked down the hall. Whenever a guard saw them, he would turn away quickly. It made it easier to say you didn't see anything, when you really didn't see anything.

HH

In no time, the men arrived at the plateau. "Hogan, you have to listen to me. I'm a changed man and learned the error of my ways." With a hard shove, Koch fell to the ground in the middle of the inside of the plateau. "What is this place?"

"The last place you will ever see alive and a place where no one will disturb us." Hogan circled Koch like a predator with its prey. "That's right; I plan on killing you and it's going to be slow, bloody and painful."

"No, please. Don't do this. I'm sorry. Please, I beg you," said Koch with tears streaking his face. "I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong. I will never hurt anyone or thing again as long as I live. Please, don't torture and kill me. Have mercy on me."

Hogan laughed. "And how many of your victims begged for you to stop or show mercy toward them? How many times did I beg you to stop?"

Hogan shut the door to the cave entrance, cloaking everything in darkness. The sounds of Koch's whimpers caused Hogan's smile to grow. He used his lighter to light a nearby torch. "You mutilated and tortured men, women and children for your own perverted pleasure."

He walked to the next torch and lit it. "You forced me to watch and participate while you tortured a family."

He lit the next torch. "You forced me to murder that man in order to give him peace from the torment he was in.

Hogan lit the last torch. His smile grew larger when he saw Koch's eyes fill with terror as he glanced around the room at all the objects that could be used to inflict pain on him.

Standing before Koch, Hogan said, "You forced me to help you torture and murder innocent people in order to save myself from being placed on the Judas Cradle again. When you broke me, you said I now belonged to you with no will of my own. I had to do everything you ordered me to do. To accomplish that, I had to become just as unfeeling and caring as you."

Kneeling down in front of Koch, Hogan locked eyes with him. "The thing you probably didn't count on is I'm a good learner. I remember everything you taught me about torturing someone. Now you will get a taste of your own medicine. You will experience pain beyond belief. And to make things interesting, I've come up with some very imaginative ways to make you suffer."

"You can't do this to me. I order you to stop!" cried Koch.

Hogan laughed. "Sorry, Koch, your power over me has been broken. I no longer fear you." Hogan stood in the center of the room. "What was it you said to me in your dungeon? Oh, yes; Captain Koch, welcome to Hell!"

HH

Repaying Koch by using some of the heinous techniques he dreamt up didn't give him as much fulfillment as he had hoped. However Koch's painful cries and screams did bring him some joy. At the very end though, Koch was in so much pain, he couldn't scream any more. Hogan smiled with delight as he watched the panic, pain filled eyes grow dull as death finally claimed him.

"That wasn't just for me, but for all the others you tortured. Now, it's over and the spirits of those who died by your hand may rest." Grabbing the shovel, he walked outside to dig the grave for Koch. The bad thing about burying someone in the desert is it has a tendency to mummify a person. Hogan didn't want anyone to be able to identify him or to find his remains.

Placing Koch's remains in the grave, he doused them with fuel and set them on fire. Once the flames died away, he took some chemicals he picked up at the university that eats away bone and poured it over what was left of the remains. When he was satisfied there was nothing left, he filled the grave back in and spit upon it.

HH

All the way back to base, he thought about what he had just done. Something about spending a week torturing a man to death scared him. He felt a since of comfort visiting the darkest part of his soul; the part where few are brave enough to venture. It scared him because he could easily allow himself to become a monster like Koch or Hochstetter. He now understood how Hochstetter was able to do all of those things. If it wasn't kept in check, he would turn into the monster he despised. He needed someone to help prevent this from happening. There was only one person he trusted with that job; Kinch.

Before he asked Kinch to help keep his monster in check, there was one other person who deserved to see the sadistic side of him; Ziegler2.

When he returned to base, Hogan immediately went to Lawrence's office. "Richard, I need your help again."

Lawrence laughed. "You're making a habit of it. What is it this time?"

"I need to get back into Germany, undercover. There is one more person I need to settle a score with; Ziegler. Last I heard, he was working at a civilian intern camp at Biberach," said Hogan.

"Are you nuts? The war isn't over yet. You go in there; there is no getting you out until it ends. You will not receive any help from the allies. No one will help you, not even me. You'll be on your own," said Lawrence. "Have you forgotten you're a famous person there? Every Nazi knows who you are." Hogan only gave a shrug as an answer. "Is going after this man right now that important?" Hogan nodded. "Do you have any idea of your cover or do you expect me to take care of that as well?"

"I was thinking of Johann Mueller. Set me up as a bartender at the local biergarten,3" said Hogan.

"Not very original. I'll do it, but it's the last time I help you," said Lawrence.

"Thanks," said Hogan. He locked eyes with Lawrence. "You and I both know with Noodle Brains now dead, the war won't last much longer. Admiral Doenitz can at least see the writing on the wall and is trying to work out a surrender."

"Just be careful," said Lawrence. "If anyone asks me, I will say I have no knowledge of this. Now get before I change my mind."

HH

After Hogan left the office, Lawrence phoned someone for help. He had read some of the reports from Dulag Luft and heard rumors on some of the techniques Ziegler used to get prisoners to talk. He read over Hogan's file from there. He had read enough files; he knew how to read between the lines to fully understand them. Confident he knew what Hogan's file really said, he knew Hogan was going to make him suffer for torturing his men do death in front of him. He had no idea what all Hogan had done to Koch, but he knew it wasn't pleasant. When he stared into Hogan's eyes, he could see the bloodlust that was consuming him.

During the Great War, he himself had gone after a German who mercilessly tortured some of his men to death. He remembered what he did to the man when he caught up with him and how it made him feel. No, he couldn't fault Hogan for doing the same thing he did. He also knew if it wasn't for his CO looking out for him, he would have tortured more men and each time he would have been able to come up with a justification for it.

Hogan was a good man who was wronged. When a person is stripped of their conscious, they are capable of doing things which are completely out of character and without a thought of remorse. These people are good at hiding this change. To those around him, he acts like nothing is wrong; a little bit off at the most, but most over look it. It takes someone who has either been there themselves or who knows that person as well as they know themselves to see the truth that lies behind the mask. Many victims get so caught up in the power euphoria of the control they have over another human being, they can't stop themselves and require someone with a strong will and an unwavering since of loyalty to them to stop them.

Since his duties prevented him from supervising Hogan, there was only one other person Lawrence could think of who fit the description to help him. "Lieutenant Kinchloe, this is General Lawrence… It's about General Hogan. I believe he's getting himself into trouble and is going to need help getting out of it…I don't know for sure. If you decide to help him, it would require you going back to Germany…I know you'd stick out like a sore thumb, but you can stay hidden. I just want you to keep an eye on him…Because he trusts you and will listen to you is why I chose you. You have always been his voice of reason and probably the only one of his men who would try to stop him if he decides to go over the edge…Not like that. How should I rephrase it? I think there's a good chance of him losing the good in him…I'm afraid it's a good possibility. He said he's settling old scores. He's already taken care of Koch and now he's going after a man named Ziegler…The same one…I can get you in, but it'll be up to you two to get back out…You'll leave in the morning. Bye."

HH

Hogan had only been working at the local biergarten for two days when he saw Ziegler. He was sure with the grey hair, glasses and mustache, Ziegler wouldn't recognize him. With a smile, he served Ziegler a tainted beer. Nothing to kill him; it was just something to help him sleep for a while.

When Ziegler tried to stand after finishing his drink, he fell flat on the floor. Hogan knelt down, picking him up. "Mein Herr, it appears you have had one too many. I shall make sure you make it home safely. Karl, take over for me." Hogan took him outside, placing him in his car.

Ziegler passed out before they reached the abandoned farm just outside of town. Hogan dragged the unconscious Ziegler to the tool shed and stripped him. He sat him on the floor with his back against a support post then nailed part of him to the floor.

While waiting for Ziegler to come to, Hogan removed the gray from his hair, the glasses and mustache. Ziegler stirred about an hour later. "What happened? Ouch!"

"Hi, Ziegler, remember me?" said Hogan.

Ziegler studied Hogan. "I've seen so many people; it's hard to place you. Give me a hint."

"Dulag Luft. You tortured my men to death in front of me," said Hogan through gritted teeth.

"Ah, yes; Robert. I remember you now. How could I ever forget you?" With a sly grin, he added, "You were most enjoyable." While Ziegler talked, he tried loosening himself from the floor.

Hogan didn't let the comment affect him. He already came to grips with the possibility Ziegler had raped him. To maintain his sanity, he convinced himself it was just a scare tactic. If Ziegler really wanted to torture him that way, he would have waited until he was conscious. Raping an unconscious person doesn't have the same effect on them.

He tossed Ziegler a dull, rusty knife. "This might help." He enjoyed the look of horror on Ziegler's face when he realized what he was meant to do with the knife.

"I won't do it. You can't make me!" yelled Ziegler. In a much calmer, almost seductive voice he added, "The way you responded to my touch, I thought you rather enjoyed what I was doing to you."

Rage flashed in Hogan's eyes. It took every ounce of self control to not attack Ziegler. He knew Ziegler was trying to push his buttons and provoke an attack. He knew Ziegler was counting on making him so angry, he would make a mistake and finish him off quickly so he wouldn't have to do what Hogan had planned for him. He wouldn't give in.

"You have two choices, Ziegler." Hogan lit a match then threw it on a pile of old rags in the back of the shed. "You can either castrate yourself to escape the burning shed, or you can burn to death in it. It doesn't matter to me. The choice is yours. Before I leave, I want you to know, I am getting immense joy out of watching you squirm." Hogan left the shed as the flames worked their way up the back wall.

"You can't do this to me! You can't leave me here! Hoooogaaaaan!" yelled Ziegler

Never looking back, Hogan walked away with a large, satisfied grin. Amongst the sounds of the fire, he could hear Ziegler's screams._ There's one more stop to make while I'm here. Then I get to figure out how to get back home._

Hogan had just started on the road going back to town when he saw a person hitch hiking on the side of the road. _It can't be!_ Hogan rubbed his eyes, thinking he was hallucinating. The figure was still there._ What's Kinch doing here?_

He stopped the car and got out. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Motioning to the glow of the fire down the road from where Hogan just came, "Going to a barbeque."

"Richard sent you didn't he?" Kinch nodded. "I thought he said I was on my own?"

"He's worried about you and so am I. I have a question for you though. Was Ziegler alive inside the barn when you decided to set it on fire or already dead?" asked Kinch.

"It doesn't matter now. It's over." Hogan tried to get back in the car, but was stopped by Kinch.

"General, what do you think you're doing stooping to their level? This isn't like you," said Kinch with concern.

"Maybe it is. Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do." Hogan pushed past Kinch and got back into the car. Before he could drive off, Kinch got in on the other side.

"What makes what you did to Ziegler and Koch any different than what they did?" asked Kinch.

"Get out of the car and that's an order!" yelled Hogan.

Kinch folded his arms as he glared at Hogan. "I'm not going anywhere. Besides, General Lawrence's orders override yours."

There was silence as Hogan drove down the road. He thought about what Kinch had said. In truth, there was nothing. Hogan was exactly like them. The only difference was motive. _Why am I acting so hostel toward Kinch? Is it because I don't want the men to know what I am capable of doin?. If they know, I may lose their friendship and respect._

"General, back after the incident with Wright,4 you told me about how you and God had a talk and you decided to let Him tell you what you needed to do. Do you think God would have you torture these men?" asked Kinch.

"Don't go and get all righteous on me, James Kinchloe. You read my file about what Ziegler did to my crew. What you didn't read is what he did to me. During training, they try to prepare you for being interrogated and the techniques they will use to get someone to talk. What Ziegler did to me…" Hogan paused to choke back the sob in his throat. "…there is no way to prepare yourself for it." Hogan briefly shut his eyes as images of what Ziegler may have done to him came back.

"General, I've been with you for three years now. I have seen you endure just about every form of torture there is. I don't understand what would have caused you to turn into the monster they were just for revenge?" asked Kinch.

Hogan pulled over. "You don't know the half of what I have had to endure. At Dulag Luft, Ziegler had one of my men stripped naked in front of me. Then he started to run his hand all over his body." Hogan paused as a lump formed in his throat. "I threatened him to stop. We got into a fight. Since I was chained to a wall, I couldn't do much fighting and he ended up knocking me unconscious." He fought hard to hold back the tears that stung his eyes as he continued. "When I came to, I was lying naked on the floor and Ziegler was putting his clothes back on."

Shock didn't begin to describe the expression on Kinch's face. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"The bad part is I don't know if he did do anything or if he was playing mind games with me. He said it himself he may not have done anything but to teach me he was capable of doing it if I tried a stunt like that again." Hogan wiped the tears away before he continued. "On my first escape attempt, Ziegler was in the process of undoing my pants when the Gestapo showed up. I was never so happy to see the Gestapo in my life. If they hadn't shown up when they did, I know for a fact, Ziegler would have raped me and there was nothing I could do to stop him5."

There was a moment before Hogan continued. "You only know a little of what Koch was capable of doing. That bastard was evil incarnate. Since it was my next stop, I'll show you what I had to endure the week before Koch decided to torture you in front of me6.

1 Broken by Nitestalker

2 Once Upon A Time by Nitestalker

3 It is the same cover Hogan used in 1938 when he and General Lawrence were in Berlin learning about Case Green. Refer to Reliving The Past by Nitestalker for more details.

4 Brainwashed by Nitestalker

5 Once Upon A Time by Nitestalker

6 In Broken by Nitestalker, I removed the section describing in detail what happened during that week because it was too graphic. I will vaguely mention in the next chapter what happened without giving the gory details.


	25. Living Nightmares

Chapter 25: Living Nightmares

AN: Hogan goes through the final stage of healing before he can resume being his old self.

The drive to the place of unimaginable pain and the source of nightmares was done in silence. The closer they got, the more Hogan's body started to shake. The fear he thought he finally had control over, was taking control over him. He could feel his chest tightening. It took all of his self-control to keep from panicking. He had to remind himself the place could no longer harm him and when he was through, nothing there would be used to torture anyone again. With Koch now dead, there was nothing here to fear.

Dawn was breaking over the trees when Hogan pulled up to the barn. After a couple of deep breaths, Hogan stood outside the car. Kinch followed. With every step Hogan took toward the barn, his body shook more. He felt as if he was suffocating. He started perspiring profusely.

Kinch placed his hand on Hogan's shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry, General. I'm here. There is no one here to hurt you this time. If there was, I wouldn't let them get near you."

Hogan gave a half smile. He was grateful Kinch was here with him. He realized now he wouldn't have been able to go into the dark abyss again without support. How did he think he could conquer this fear in one shot? It took him a week with many attempts before he was able to get over the fear of the whip.

Hanging his head, he realized he hadn't completely broken the hold Koch had on him. He had been lying to himself the entire time. He knew if Koch could show up right now, the bravado he showed toward him earlier would be gone. The fear he felt for the dungeon was too great for him to resist and he would have no choice but to submit to Koch's control. Until he conquered the fears he felt right now, Koch would always control him.

He thought for sure enacting vengeance on Koch would have done it. He thought he'd be able to waltz into the dungeon with no problem and destroy it. One valuable lesson he learned from Koch was how to turn his feelings off. He had to. It was the only way for him to torture and murder those innocent people.

Once Koch broke him, he spent the next forty-eight hours torturing people to death. It was hard at first. He felt sick. Each additional time, he became more numb to it. There was always a steady stream of people for him to torture to death.

Eventually, his conscious, humanity, everything was ripped from him. He felt nothing. Not anger. Not pity. Not pain. The only thing he felt was emptiness. He thought his feelings were turned off for good and he would never fell anything again.

Then Koch took him to Gestapo headquarters and tortured his men in front of him. He felt something then. He felt the feelings he had shut off. Knowing how Koch liked to play mind games with him, he should have known his men really didn't die each time he pulled the trigger. Believing though they were dead gave him comfort in knowing he would never have to watch any of them be tortured to death in the dungeon.

When it came to Carter though, it was more than what was left of his conscious could handle. He will never be able to erase the look of shock and surprise that was on Carter's face when Koch handed him the gun. Carter believed he had betrayed him.

The saddest part of all is their friendship had never been the same. They were still close friends, but not as close as they once were. For the longest time afterword, he couldn't look Carter in the eyes. Every time he did, he could still see the fear that lingered there.

The pain he felt over causing Carter to be that afraid of him was so severe, he thought about ending it all to escape it. Perhaps his death would give Carter the peace he stole from him.

He couldn't go through with it. His penance was to endure the pain and make the Nazis suffer. The first part was too painful to bear. He shut his feelings off again. He buried them so deep; he thought there was no chance in them resurfacing.

Then Keitel had to threaten to whip him, causing his fears to resurface. He realized how something as simple as a whip caused the fear in him to become so overwhelming, he almost blew the mission. He couldn't live with himself if the reason for a mission to be blown was because he succumbed to his fear instead of fighting it. From that moment on, he determined to conquer that fear. Every day, in secret, he would go to a secluded part of the tunnel and force himself to face his fear by exposing himself more to a whip. Eventually he reached the point he could look at it, touch it and use it without feeling any fear.

The fight he had with Tom, allowed him to release everything he was feeling. This made it possible for him once again to shut off his feelings when he needed to. That's why he was able to torture Koch and Ziegler like he did.

They stopped at the barn doors. Now, he had his greatest fear to conquer. Together they opened the barn doors. It was apparent no one had been here since Koch was last here. He motioned for Kinch to help him open the iron door in the floor of the barn. It took great effort to convince the rusty hinges they needed to cooperate. With difficulty, the door was forced open. "Be careful. There are fifty-seven stone steps before you reach the bottom".

Hogan and Kinch descended down the stairs of the black abyss. Once at the bottom, Hogan motioned for Kinch to wait here. Removing a lighter from his pocket, Hogan lit a nearby torch. He removed the torch and lit the rest of the torches lining the room, as well as the chandelier in the center of the room.

As parts of the room started to illuminate, Kinch gaped at what he saw. The floor, walls and ceiling were made of stone. The room was filled with every imaginable medieval torture device.

Hogan stood in the middle of the room after replacing the torch just as Koch did when he had brought him here. He spread his arms out. "Kinch, welcome to Hell!"

After Kinch found his voice he said, "I knew he enjoyed torturing people, but I had no idea he had made an art of it."

Hogan walked slowly to the contraption he had spent most of his time on; a modified Garrotte. Unlike the traditional Garrotte, this one wasn't designed to kill, but to create pain and suffering.

From its appearance, Hogan wasn't the last person Koch used on it. Attached to it were the remains of someone. A tear rolled down his cheek at the thought of someone else suffering as he did.

As Hogan stared at the different contraptions and instruments around the room, images of poor souls whose torture he was forced to witness or partake in flooded his mind.

"How could a human being be so heartless?" asked Kinch.

"You don't want to know." Hogan couldn't look at Kinch when he answered. The guilt was starting to get to him over what he had done to Koch and Ziegler. Yes, they both were evil, but did they deserve what Hogan did to them?

Hogan went into the room where Koch had retrieved the recording Hogan supposedly made, telling everything he knew about the Allies military power. Hogan found it. He placed it in the player. "I, Colonel Robert E. Hogan, agreed to give the Nazis the following information…"

Kinch immediately joined Hogan in the room. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Before I was shot down, I flew B-17 bombers for the 504th. The Flying Fortress, as they are called, is successful only as long as they stay in formation…" Hogan stopped the tape. With his hands on either side of the player, he hung his head.

"You betrayed your country?" asked Kinch before he could stop himself. There was no denying the voice on the recording was Hogan's.

Hogan only shook his head. "Pretty convincing isn't it? No it's not me. Koch had someone imitate my voice to make the recording. Kind of like what we've had Newkirk do a few times. For a moment though, I believed it was me as well. Koch said he wanted me to give my statement again to verify the information was correct. He said I've already given it once and played part of the recording to convince me. Koch mentioned he would send the recording to the Allies, knowing full well it would brand me as a traitor. If I went back to the Allies, I'd be court-martialed and executed. He was making it so my only option was to support the Nazi cause."

"Wow! He had you between a rock and a hard place," exclaimed Kinch.

"That's what he thought too. I told him I'd rather be executed as a traitor by the Allies then help the Nazis. The fact I didn't fall into his little trap threw him in a tirade. I thought…I prayed he was angry enough to kill me." Hogan walked to the pillar in the large room where he had been chained.

He ran his hand over some dried blood still on the pillar, wondering if it was his. He then walked over to a large wooden table covered in blood stains. Tears streamed down his face. He placed his hands over his ears as he heard the phantom screams of the woman he saw tortured here. His mind saw Koch torturing her as he did that day.

With concentration he willed the screams to stop and pushed the image out of his head. Once the screams stopped, he continued walking around the room. He didn't want to approach the Judas Cradle in the far corner. Just thinking about what he did to the man there almost caused him to vomit. Hogan stared at his hands. His mind still saw the man's blood on his hands. Hogan had begged for Koch to end the man's suffering. Koch said if he wanted it to end, he'd have to be the one to end it. Hogan knelt beside the broken and bleeding man. After a deep breath, with the man's head in his hands, Hogan ended his suffering.

Hogan winced as he felt the phantom pain from being on the Judas Cradle. He didn't even experience the full amount of pain on it like the other man did. That's because as soon as the pain started, Hogan gave in and allowed himself to be broken.

Once he regained his composure, he stopped at the Guillotine located in front of the Garrotte. Tears streaked down his face again. "His madness knew know bounds. I was forced to watch as he tortured a family. There was a man in the cage and on the Judas Cradle. The woman was on the table and their fourteen year old daughter was on the Guillotine."

A moment later, he fingered the knot at the end of the rope that raised the blade. "I was tied to the Garrotte with my arms attached to the wheel behind me. He placed the Heretic Fork under my chin and made the girl lie on the Guillotine. When he pulled the rope to raise the blade, he didn't attach it to the release mechanism; he placed the knot in my mouth instead. The weight of the blade pulled me forward slightly, placing greater strain on my shoulders and forcing the prongs from the fork to puncture deep into my skin."

There was a pause as if seeing the scene replay itself. "She begged me let go of the rope. She was pregnant with his child. I couldn't. I wouldn't let go. As time passed, the blade seemed to get heavier and heavier. My jaw muscles were getting weaker and weaker. The fork had imbedded itself all the way into my chin and chest."

Hogan hung his head. "I finally lost the battle and the rope slipped and the blade fell."

Sensing the turmoil, Kinch placed his hand on Hogan's shoulder for strength. "There was nothing you could have done. You were in a no win situation. No one could have held out forever."

"It didn't killer her. Koch not only wanted to torture me physically, but psychologically as well. Later, he made her straddle my lap while I was on the Garrotte. Koch sat behind her so he could press her body against mine. He said if I didn't kiss her, she would suffer the same fate as her mother. I couldn't go through that again, not with a child. I kissed her on the forehead. It wasn't good enough. 'Kiss her like you would a lover,' he said. I did what he wanted in hopes of saving her from her mother's fate. The next thing I know, her body went limp. She was dead."

Hogan sank to his knees crying uncontrollably. Kinch knelt beside him and held him in his arms. This was the first time he saw Hogan cry like this. It's what he needed to do. This was the first time he dealt with what had happened here since being here. "I killed her, Kinch. I killed an innocent child."

"No you didn't; Koch did. Koch is responsible for everything that happened here; not you. You did nothing wrong," said Kinch

"She wasn't the only one I killed while I was here. He forced me to kill others; many of them were innocent civilians." Hogan's voice got quiet. "Some, he forced me to torture. If I didn't…" Hogan couldn't mention the unspeakable deed Koch would have done to him if he didn't cooperate. Just the mere thought of it was too painful.

After a few minutes, Hogan wiped his face. "I'm alright now. Thanks."

"Anytime." Kinch smiled as he helped Hogan stand.

"Can you bring me the bag out of the trunk please?" asked Hogan as he still tried to regain his composure.

"Sure." Kinch left to get the bag.

Hogan entered some of the other rooms. One of the rooms was converted into a bedroom. He removed the sheet from the bed and set it next to the remains on the Garrotte. Another room he entered contained Koch's files. As he looked through the drawers, he realized there were hundreds of files.

Finding a piece of paper, he jotted down names and date of births. When finished, he dumped all the files into a pile in the middle of the floor. Before he set the files on fire, he noticed a file sitting on the desk. It appeared Koch was working on adding something to it, but never got to finish.

Glancing at it briefly, he noticed his name was mentioned. Fresh tears stung his eyes as he read. It described in detail the time Koch made Hogan kiss the little girl. It was a time he wished he could forget.

He gaped at the paper as he read the truth about what happened to her. _I have discovered the best way to torture Hogan is to mess with his mind. I could tell by the first time he saw Maria, he would do whatever I wanted him to do to protect her. I enjoyed watching him kiss her as passionately as he did. He was hard to convince at first, but after hearing the threat to mutilate her like I did her mother, he kissed her how I wanted. Maybe I should have tried pushing him further with her. I wonder if I gave him the same threat, but if instead of kissing her, he had to have sex with her, if he would have succumbed so easily? Maybe I should have kept her alive instead of killing her so I could find out. It was priceless to see the expression on Hogan's face when I said she was dead and accused him of killing her. It will be comforting to know, he will always carry that guilt around with him, never knowing I'm the one who killed her while he was distracted by kissing her._

"Damn him!" yelled Hogan. "That lying son of a bitch!" In his anger, he pulled the filing cabinet over. When he did, he noticed a photo album taped to the back. He glanced through it.

His body started to shake with the sorrow he felt for all the people who were tortured, mutilated and died by Koch's hands. When he came to the pictures with him, he dropped the album as he fell to his knees crying. _No one holds out forever, Rob. You had no choice._

Kinch entered the room. He saw the book on the floor. It had fallen open to the picture of Hogan's naked body suspended above the Judas Cradle. Kinch wanted to cry as well. Not only did Koch torture him, but he humiliated him.

"I couldn't," mumbled Hogan. "I couldn't withstand the pain I had witnessed a man who was on that thing, go through." He couldn't look at Kinch in the eyes. He was ashamed for what he was about to admit. "I let him break me. If he didn't put me on that thing, I'd do or give him whatever he wanted."

"General?" Kinch wasn't sure what to say.

"The thing is, he never asked me any questions…He humiliated me some more and that is what he threatened me with if I didn't torture and kill all those people. Then took me to Gestapo headquarters, where he started torturing you guys in front of me." Hogan cried some more. He should have been strong enough to withstand anything and everything Koch threw at him, but he wasn't. He knew he would never be.

When Hogan regained his composure again, he threw the photo album on the pile. Removing the lighter from his pocket, he lit them. After the pile was burning nicely, he removed his file from his jacket and threw it on the pile.

When Hogan entered the large room again, Kinch had the sheet already wrapped around the remains from the Garrotte.

"I checked his pockets for identification. His name was Wilhelm Krause," said Kinch. "I think we should notify the Bürgermeister so he can be laid to rest."

Hogan nodded. Gently, Kinch picked him up and headed up the stairs.

Picking up a sledge hammer from a table next to the wall, Hogan began destroying all the contraptions, starting with the Judas Cradle.

Hearing Hogan's grunts, Kinch raced back to the torture chamber. He silently watched Hogan heal his emotional wounds.

After he finished destroying the contraptions, he set them on fire. Any of the metal instruments, he beat them until they were unrecognizable.

When his task was over, he motioned to Kinch to help him set the charges. When the last charges were set, Hogan motioned for Kinch to follow him. "Let's check out the house now.

Room by room, they searched for anything connected to the evils under the barn. Kinch glanced out the upstairs window toward the woods. "Oh, no! It can't be."

"What?" asked Hogan as he joined him at the window. "Oh, my goodness!"

Quickly the two men made their way to the area they saw from the window. They stood at the edge of a large mass grave. By now, all that was left was a few scraps of clothing and bones.

"There must be over a hundred people here!" said Kinch in amazement.

"If this is where he put everyone, One hundred and thirty-two to be exact." Hogan paused a moment when he recognized the pattern on what was left of the clothing on one of the remains.

Carefully, Hogan made his way to the remains. Tears ran down his face as he remembered the parts he didn't tell Kinch because he was too ashamed to admit what he had done. He knelt down beside her, rubbing his hand over her skull. "It's her! No child should have to endure what she did."

Since he knew her name was Maria and she was about fourteen, he glanced at the list of names he had of Koch's victims to see if he could find the girl's full name "Her name was Maria Schenck. I will never forget you, Maria." He took a small piece of her dress and stuck it in his pocket.

"Let's tell the Bürgermeister about all the bodies. I'm sure he'll make sure all of them get a decent burial," said Kinch as he held out his hand to help Hogan up.

"First we blow this place." Hogan and Kinch went down for the last time to make sure everything was set.

Then a thought struck Kinch. "When you thought you were killings us at Gestapo Headquarters, it wasn't to protect us from the cat-of-nine-tails; it was from this!"

Hogan nodded. "Partially. There is no way I could watch that monster subject any of you to this. If he would have asked, I'd told him everything if it meant the woman and child wouldn't be harmed. The other part is for a selfish reason. I didn't want to endure the pain of knowing because of my weakness, my men, no, my friends would suffer a pain no person should ever have to face. And because of this weakness, many others would lose their lives. It may have even caused Germany to win the war. I couldn't live with myself. I chose the lesser of the two evils.

"General, you made the right choice. I would have done the same thing. If I had known about this place, I'd force myself to save those I cared about from this. I also wouldn't have given Koch the ultimatum I did,1" said Kinch.

"What ultimatum? Let me guess. You guys helped Carter get even with Koch," said Hogan with his arms crossed.

"We were furious with what he did to you. I talked the guys into getting even. I suggested Koch choose one of us to fight. If he won, he could do whatever he wanted to the person he beat. If we won, he'd go to London quietly." Kinch put his head in his hands. "If Carter would have lost the fight, Koch would have brought him here. I was foolish for doing such a thing."

"You're right; it was foolish. But you had no way of knowing about this. Don't ever make that mistake again. My number one rule from now on is to never underestimate the enemy. Besides, I'm counting on you to help keep me straight and no more vengeance kicks. Let's finish this." Hogan made the final connections of the wires then pushed the plunger down.

With a thunderous roar, the ground under the barn collapsed, causing the barn to fall down.

Along with the destruction of the barn, the tension, fear and over all weight he felt lifted. The empty hole inside of him was filled with peace.

HH

A short time later, Hogan and Kinch returned to what was left of the torture chamber with Bürgameister Schmitt. Hogan only gave the briefest of explanations as to what happened to all the people.

"There are so many people missing from the war, I don't know where to begin to discover who they are?" asked Schmitt.

Hogan pulled the list of names from the files out of his pocket. "This may help. They are the names I found in Koch's files."

Schmitt read through the names on the list. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he recognized some of the names. "I will see to it they are all given a proper burial, Herr Hogan. Danke, for giving the survivors of these families closure."

"I just wish there was more I could do." Hogan headed back toward the car when Schmitt spoke again.

"It's a shame. The Koch's were very nice people. Josef's parents died when he was very young. He was raised by his mother's brother. He was a heavy drinker. I don't think he was a good role model for the boy. Rumors shortly spread his uncle was abusing him, but there was no proof. Shortly after that, people's pets came up missing and later found mutilated. No one wanted to believe the son of such nice people could be responsible for the mutilations. Many forced themselves to believe it was the uncle. I guess we now know for sure who it really was." Schmitt walked quietly to his own car.

Before he left, Hogan and Kinch observed him sobbing. When they start removing the remains, the town will get a glimpse as to what horrors these people endured. None of them will ever know the whole story; the explosion made sure of that.2

1 Broken by Nitestalker

2 This is referring to a deleted scene in Broken by Nitestalker. It was too graphic to include as part of the original story and was left out.


End file.
